Harley Potter and The Sorcerers Stone
by TheWeepingRaven
Summary: This is a new year for Harley Potter. Another adventure is in the rise. What will happen? What new and interesting mysterious will arise, and what old ones will be solved? Is Harley ready to handle these new truths or will it be to much for her to handle? (Re-Editing Starting 11/12/12)
1. Chapter One

**Harley Potter And The Sorcerers Stone**

**A Harry Potter Story  
**

**The Girl Who Lived**

**Chapter One**

* * *

**Author Note/Disclaimer**: I do not own the Harry Potter universe. The only thing I own is some of the storyline. I also own any original characters that you may see. Everything else is owned by famous people that actually have money. Pairings will not occur until third year, though second year will have boys flirting with Harley and what not, but nothing will happen.

**Updated 08/08/13**- I've decided to go through my Harley Potter stories once again and edit some of them. It's been awhile since I've actually written anything for this story series, and so I need to re-read some of it and change some things. I'll be doing that for this story, going through each chapter and editing it so the new ideas I have come up for this series will work. Harley and many other characters may end up in different houses and there will be many, many OC's of all ages in this story. Many will be related to canon characters and others original but know other canon characters.

**Summary**: This is a new year for Harley Potter. Another adventure is in the rise. What will happen? What new and interesting mysterious will arise, and what old ones will be solved? Is Harley ready to handle these new truths or will it be too much for her to handle?

**Pairings**: James Potter/Lily Potter

**Setting**(**s**): AU. This story takes place in the Harry Potter books.

**Rating**: NC-17 or M at times

**Warnings (Including but not limited to)**: Violence, Strong Language, Adult Situations, Graphic Sex (Maybe), Fighting, Terrorism, Slash (Male/Male & Female/Female), Threesome/Foursome Couplings, Religious Themes, Religious Talk, Disbelief In Religions, Torture, ect.

**Songs**: Safe & Sound by Taylor Swift

* * *

**Godric's Hollow **

**The Potter's Residence**

**October 31st 1981**

**Samhain**

The night sky glimmered with millions of sparkling stars. High up in the sky the moon remained hidden as dark thunderclouds rolled in. The storm clouds thundered and flashed white from within as thunder shook the earth. Lightening struck and the wind hollowed. Trees swayed and danced along with the fierce weather. In a small cottage at the end of the street, hidden by Fidelius Charm, was a small cottage filled with light and warmth. Shadows danced across the ground outside as the light from inside escaped through the front window. Figures moved amongst the rooms inside as loud voices spoke joyously and happily amongst one another, enjoying each others company. A loud bell like laugh echoed in the warm room, filled with a roaring fire and close friends.

"Sirius Black! Look at this mess! Look at what you did to my poor kitchen and daughter!" The soft voice of Lily Potter laughed with a roll of her bright green eyes. She was a beautiful woman with thick, dark red hair that fell to her shoulders and bright almond-shaped green eyes. Her green eyes were extremely distinctive, every person who knows Lily always sees them in her young daughter Harley.

Sirius Black was a tall, well-built, darkly handsome man with fair skin, long, lustrous black hair, striking grey eyes, and an air of "casual elegance". He looked to the hot tempered red head innocently. A meek look graced his features.

"I did no such think. It's prongslet that started it!" Sirius denied. His voice was playful and happy as he pointed to the fifteen month old toddler. Harley sat in her highchair, happily slamming her hands against the mush of carrots, causing it to splatter even more amongst the room's wall and flooring. It also seemed to splatter more on Harley and his godfather who stood near the young child.

The twenty-one-year-old mother raised an eyebrow, shaking her head in amusement. Her comfortable black pants were form fitting, much like her emerald green top. "Right. So you had no part in causing this small food war? Causing this disaster?" Emerald green eyes sparkled with laughter. "Which I should remind you, you were feeding him." Lily accused as she pointed a pale slim pointer finger at Sirius.

Sirius shook his head with a look of playful shock. "Why, I'm hurt Lilyflower. Why would I want to cause a food war with my goddaughter?" He paused for a second. "With a fifteen-month-old at the least?" He demanded, crossing his arms over his silk shirt that was covered in mashed up carrots.

"Oh...I don't know Sirius. Really, maybe it's because you're a child at heart?" Lily rhetorically replied with heavy sarcasm.

Sirius gasped and placed a hand where his heart is and spoke in a high-pitched voice. "Why Lily that has got to be the sweetest thing you've ever said to me." Lily laughed at his acting and shook her head. Strands of red hair tumbled over her shoulders and into her eyes. She sometimes wondered how she remained sane when around the Marauders, the ones she called friends and husband. Especially when she was around her husband, who along with Sirius, acted the most childish. She felt like she had two children instead of one at times, maybe even three? She'd have to figure that out later.

"I've said nice things before to you." She defended herself with a small huff. With a purse of her lips and a cross of her arms over her chest she squinted in a mock glare at Sirius.

Sirius chuckled at her statement and shook his head, as if finding what she said to be the funniest thing. "Only if it includes an insult afterwards." He shot back with a smirk, knowing he was finally winning the battle of wits the two had been having since they were in Hogwarts. He knew she knew it was true. The two had never been the best of friends when they were younger. They had both thought rather differently about each other during their school years, up until she started dating James and got to know Sirius, Remus and Peter better.

At the sound of a familiar giggle Lily turned to see her husband holding Harley in his lap, having picked her up from the high chair while she and Sirius argued. He had, while the two childish adults battled with each other over who was wittier, cleaned 'Pronglest' as Sirius so affectionately called her, with a wave of his wand.

James was a tall, thin man with hazel eyes and untidy black hair that stuck up at the back. Near the end of his fifth year he had started wearing glasses, although in his first year he had not. For the last few minutes James had showed his daughter magic tricks with a wave of his wand, while whispering little ideas in her head with a mischievous sparkle in his hazel eyes.

"You're be a great prankster when you're older Princess." James whispered in his daughter's ear with a proud loving smile on his lips. Harley gave a giggle at her father. Her large emerald green eyes, so much like his Lily's, gazed up at him with a small happy smile. "You'll prank those nasty little snakes in Hogwarts." James continued with a glint in his eyes as he looked at Harley. With the threat of Voldemort he never knew what would happen and when it would be his last time he ever got to hold his daughter. He spent as much time as he could holding Harley, speaking to her and playing with her.

Lily Potter looked back to Sirius and spoke with a smirk. "We'll finish this battle later Black."

"Bring it Potter." Sirius sneered mockingly. Lily chuckled before turning back to her husband with her hands on her hips.

"James Potter! What are you up to?" She questioned her husband. Walking away from her argument with Sirius, who she wasn't going to let win, she raised an eyebrow at her husband while looking between father and daughter. Her bright eyes glimmered in the light from the fireplace as she stared at the man she loved. James glanced up at his wife, an innocent look crossing his face as he flashed his most charming smile at her. His circular glasses caught the light from the fireplace, making them glisten in the light. His own hazel eyes were filled with love as he gazed at his wife.

"Why, I'm doing nothing at all my Lilyflower. Just chatting with my daughter here and showing her magic." He replied with a grin. "Isn't that right Harley?" He questioned his little girl with a smile. With another wave of his wand he made small sparks shoot out from the tip of his wand in colors of bright red and gold. Harley squealed and bounced in her father's lap with excitement as she clapped her hands, staring in awe at the colorful sparks.

Lily smiled down at her daughter, who looked so much like husband, having the pureblood looks about her already, but had her eyes. "See?" James rhetorically stated with a chuckle. His face lightened at his daughter's giggling. He made two small figurines appear in front of Harley on the table and made them dance in a waltz. Lily nodded her head and took a seat on the love seat besides James and tilted her head. Leaning forward she glanced at her daughter who continued to look on in amazement at the dancing figures.

"You having fun my sweet Angel?" She whispered with a happy and gentle smile at her daughter as Harley continued to giggle oblivious to her mother's sweet little whispers to the beautiful child.

"Prongslet is going to be very talented isn't she? I can already tell, don't know about you lot." Sirius stated, sitting across from the two on the couch, which was near the window as he watched his goddaughter.

"I'm sure she'll be powerful, and very intelligent. Like her parents." Remus Lupin stated from his position beside Sirius. Remus had a pale face with premature lines, and light brown hair that, with each year, became more and more grey. The lines on his face and his greying hair were the results of the great stress his body underwent with each full moon. His clothing were consistently shabby and patched, presumably because of his inability to find a decently-paid job due to his status as a werewolf. A small smile graced his lips as he tiredly watched his best friends son. James glanced up at his friends with a smug grin.

"Of course she will. She'll be amazing, beautiful...gorgeous. Look at who her parents are, who her mother is." James replied arrogantly and proudly with a bit of flattery for Lily. Lily rolled her eyes fondly but smiled from beside her husband and shook her head playfully. She lightly slapped his arm with a fond look.

"Always the arrogant one James. I wonder how I put up with you at times." Lily teased. Her light pink lips turned upwards into a flirty smile. James, who had once again become distracted with their daughter, looked to his wife with a smirk.

"It's because you love me. I mean everyone does." He winked at his wife as he leaned forward, quickly capturing her lips in a loving kiss.

"I do have to admit, I love you." Lily frivolously replied against his lips. They interrupted by the sound of a small cough. Looking to Sirius he nodded towards Harley. The couple glanced down at their daughter and noticed she was looking at them curiously, his head tilted to the side with his small lips parted.

"I believe she's curious to know what you two were doing." Sirius barked out a laugh, sounding much like his animagus form. Lily gave a small giggle at the look on James face.

"She won't know what we were doing until she's older" He pulled Harley to his chest and kissing the on the top of her head. His over-protective, fatherly side shining through.

"We can't always be here for her James. She'll learn about sex when she's older." Lily consoled her husband with amusement. James frowned as his eyebrows furrowed at Lily's words.

"Not if I can help it. You're with me on this right Moony...Padfoot?" James questioned. Looking to his two best friends across from him with a raise of his eyebrow. Sirius and Remus nodded their heads, agreeing just for the sake of stopping James from a panic attack.

"Of course. We'll be there to make sure she remains oblivious to the joys of sex." Sirius stated.

"Of course Prongs. She'll be innocent until she's in her twenties." Remus promised at the same time as Sirius.

James nodded at his best mates words.

"So, has anyone seen Peter?" Lily questioned, breaking the silence that had fallen over them. Having had her thoughts wander to their other missing friend, she often wondered if they should trust him as much as they did. After all, it was impossible to tell who to trust and who not to nowadays. The room went silent at her question, besides the sound of Harley giggling and squealing at the spins and twirls that the dancers on the table did. The men in the room shook their heads, having not seen Peter since the last Order meeting. Lily made a small 'hmm' sounds to herself and nodded. For now, she pushed away any doubts of Peter to the back of her mind.

Lily looked away as the men began to speak of things that held no interest to her. Turning to look at Harley she noticed she beginning to fall asleep in her father's lap. With a tender expression Lily reached over and picked Harley up out of his James' arms and held Harley against her chest, Lily stood and began to pace slowly around the living room. She hummed lightly in her daughter's ear, singing a soft lullaby her parent's use to sing to her as a child.

_"My heart always holds you_  
_I promise you Angel it's true_  
_I'm sorry if sometimes_  
_It's hard for you to find_  
_But Angel whatever you do_  
_My heart always holds you_

_Even when I'm too busy_  
_Or when you do something that I don't like_  
_I hope you know there's always a glow_  
_In my heart because you're in my life_  
_I'm so thankful you're in my life_

_And my heart always loves you  
I promise you Angel it's true  
I'm sorry if sometimes  
It's hard for you to find  
But Angel whatever you do  
My heart always loves you  
My heart always holds you  
Angel I always love you"_

The men watched Lily as she sang to her daughter. Her voice was soft and soothing. The young mother seemed to glow with love for her little girl as she paced around the living room. James smiled proudly at how well his wife adapted to being a mother. She was a natural at it. Glancing to his friends he spoke. "I don't know about you mates, but I'm down right exhausted." He stood up from the couch, yawning and scratched the back of his head tiredly. Taking care of a fifteen month old all day was a tiring job. Sirius and Remus nodded, they too felt tired after spending the whole day with little Harley, who was a ball of energy.

"I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" Sirius questioned his best mate. A smile crossed his lips as he looked at his best friend, his brother in all but blood.

"Of course Padfoot. Why wouldn't I?" James asked with a raise of his eyebrows. Sirius shrugged his shoulders and gave his friend a hug before pulling away. Walking over to Lily, he kissed her on the cheek before bending down and kissing Harley on the forehead. Rubbing her back he gave the sleepy child a smile.

"See ya soon Prongslet." Sirius whispered with a smile. Harley muttered to her godfather, causing his smile to grow, one word he had clearly heard was, '_Pa'foo_'. Like Remus had said, she was very smart for her age. "See ya Lily." He stated, turning on his heel making his way towards the front door. He waited beside it for Remus to finish saying his goodbyes.

Remus walked over to Lily and Harley, giving Lily a kiss on the cheek and Harley a kiss on the head. "Night Harley." He whispered to the girl. He knew he had heard '_Moo'y_' utter from her lips. Chuckling he walked over to Sirius and together they walked out of Potter Cottage and away from the small home. Heading for their shared apartment.

With another tired yawn James closed and locked the front door behind them, watching them disappear into the fog that had appeared over Godric Hollows. Walking over to where Lily sat on the couch, Harley asleep in her arms, he took a seat beside her. Harley's arms were wrapped around her mother's neck and it made James smile. Silently James wrapped his arm around Lily's shoulders and pulled her towards him. With a glance at the clock Lily noticed it was only around eight. That was the last thing she saw before falling asleep against James.

* * *

**A Few Hours Later**

Lily awoke with a jolt. Her bright green eyes quickly searched around the living room. Her mind clouded over with sleep and frantic thoughts. She shook her head, her eyes slowly becoming less wild and calmer as she stopped frantically searching. She glanced down at her chest to see her daughter, her precious Harley, still asleep in her arms. Sighing with silent relief she sat up and looked to James. Shaking his shoulder she whispered, "James...James." She waited for him to respond, but nothing happened. Rolling her eyes she glanced to the clock hanging above the doorway to the living room to see it was a quarter to twelve. "James!" Lily snapped, jabbing her husband in the shoulder. With a jerk James awoke and looked around blearily.

"Wha...what happened?" James questioned. His glasses lay crooked on his nose, hanging off his ear. Adjusting his glasses he ran a hand through his hair and yawned tiredly.

"We should head to bed." She stated simply, standing from the love seat she adjusted her hold of the lightweight in her arms. Kissing her son on his head, she brushed Harley's unruly hair down, trying to straighten it. "She has your hair you know. I wouldn't be surprised if she gets your attitude as well when she's older." Lily spoke, her voice still in a whisper. She didn't want to wake up daughter, not if she could help it. The living room was colder now the fireplace having long since gone out. The only lighting came from the hall.

"I bet she'll be like both of us." James replied with a smile as he followed his wife. Together they walked out into the long hallway that led to the staircase, the kitchen, and the front door. The couple began to walk towards the long staircase, both wishing for the soft bed that called out to them.

The sudden sound of a loud slam gave the couple a start as they turned and quickly looked to the figure standing in the doorway. Standing at the door, in all his dark and evil glory, with an air of death around him, was Lord Voldemort himself. "Lily run! It's him! He found us!" James yelled to his wife. "I'll fight him off for as long as I can! Go!" James yelled to his wife, kissing her one last time he pushed her away and pulled out his wand.

"James..." Lily started to say, but was caught off with James yelling at her to run. "I love you." She whispered to him with tears in her green eyes.

"I love you too." James stated as well, before pushing her up the stairs. Lily quickly scampered up the stairs, holding Harley tightly in her arms as the tears in her eyes flowed fluidly down her cheeks. Stopping at the top of the stairs she watched as a bright green light flooded the room for a moment.

"Oh Merlin...James." She sobbed as she ran swiftly down the dark hallway. She instinctively knew where she was going, having wandered down these halls so many times before. Reaching Harley's nursery she quickly slammed the door shut and rushed over to the window. Trying to open it, she found it futile. She closed her eyes and tried to apparate and found that hopeless as well. "Oh Merlin..." She muttered to herself. Quickly she walked over to the crib and held her daughter to her chest. Taking a small breathe in she set Harley gently down.

Harley had awoken to the sounds of the fight and was now looking to his mother with wide eyes. He could almost feel his mothers fear, sadness and pain, like it was his own. "Oh Harley." Lily sniffled as her tears quickly fell down her face. Looking down the young mother frowned. Wiping away her tears a watery smile crossed her shaking and quivering lips. She bent down and held the bars of the crib as she stared into eyes exactly like hers. "I love you so much Harley. You're father loves you very much as well. We will always love and watch over you." She whispered to her daughter.

Lily new her daughter would survive. The ritual she and James had decided on had said that if two lives sacrificed themselves for another, willingly dying and not defending themselves to protect someone else, than that person would survive even the darkest of curses. They had known what they were doing when they had performed the ritual on their daughter a few months ago. Now, it was her time to finish the ritual. She didn't care what happened to herself, as long as her little girl survived. Even if she was not able to raise and see her child grow, the knowledge that as long as her daughter remained healthy and happy was enough for her.

Lily stood quickly as the door to the nursery slammed open, rattling the pictures hanging on the wall. She turned and faced the man that had been hunting for daughter ever since she was born. She would not allow the monster to kill her child. She had made sure of that.

"Stand aside girl, and I'll spare you your life." Voldemort hissed from his cloaked hood.

"Please...Please not Harley. Take me instead...please…anyone but Harley, not him." Lily begged to the Dark Lord.

"Stand aside girl! I'll ask you one last time." He growled in impatience.

"Please...take me. Not Harley...Not my baby. Please, not Harley. Take me instead." She begged again with a pleading look. Glancing over her shoulder she gave a sad smile at her daughter. She had never expected to live and the knowledge that she was saving her child with her and James' sacrifice of willingly dying without truly fighting for their lives, was enough to let her go with peace.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The bright green light of the Killing Curse filled the nursery. A scream echoed through the nursery before the light dimmed. Lily Potter's lifeless body collapsed to the floor in front of Harley's crib. Harley Potter, the last living Potter, sat silently in her crib, looking at her mother's unmoving body before looking away and at Voldemort with her enchanting green eyes. The child and Dark Lord stared at each other for a moment. Shaking himself, Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it at the girl's forehead.

The Dark Lord seemed to hesitate for a moment, before hissing out the killing curse for a third time, having already killed her fierce and protective parents. "Avada Kedavra!"

What happened next was unexpected. The bright green light of the killing curse rebounded off of Harley, and shot back at Voldemort. With a cry of pain and rage, Voldemort disappeared, his cloak and wand falling to the floor. Harley sniffled as pain began to fill her forehead. Slowly, ruby red droplets of blood began to drip down her forehead and into her eyes from an odd shaped lightening bolt scar on her forehead. With another sniffle, she began to cry aloud, waiting for her mother, or father, for someone to pick her up and make her feel loved and protected again, but it never happened, not until an hour or two later.

* * *

**So this chapter has been re-edited as of 11/12/12.  
**

**Reviews would be great.  
**

**TheWeepingRaven.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Harley Potter and The Sorcerers Stone**

**A Harry Potter Story  
**

**The Girl Who Lived**

**Chapter Two**

**Author Note/Disclaimer**: I do not own the Harry Potter universe. The only thing I own is some of the storyline. I also own any original characters that you may see. Everything else is owned by famous people that actually have money. Pairings will not occur until third year, though second year will have boys flirting with Harley and what not, but nothing will happen.

**Updated 11/10/12** - I've decided to go through my Harley Potter stories once again and edit some of them. It's been awhile since I've actually written anything for this story series, and so I need to re-read some of it and change some things. I'll be doing that for this story, going through each chapter and editing it so it sounds better than it did before, and also so I can get more ideas for this series. But I will restart writing for it again. I had many ideas for this story before I stopped writing it for awhile, now I need to figure out why I had these ideas and work on it.

**Summary**: This is a new year for Harley Potter. Another adventure is in the rise. What will happen? What new and interesting mysterious will arise, and what old ones will be solved? Is Harley ready to handle these new truths or will it be too much for her to handle?

**Pairings**: Harley P./?

**Setting**(**s**): AU. This story takes place in the Harry Potter books.

**Rating**: NC-17 or M at times

**Warnings (Including but not limited to)**: Violence, Strong Language, Adult Situations, Graphic Sex (Maybe), Fighting, Terrorism, Slash (Male/Male & Female/Female), Threesome/Foursome Couplings, Religious Themes, Religious Talk, Disbelief In Religions, Torture, ect.

**Songs**: None

* * *

**London, England  
**

**An Orphanage  
**

**Early Morning  
**

Bright green eyes fluttered open from the slumber the young girl was once in. The bright flash of green light still reflected in her mind, in her eyes, like a beacon in the shadowed darkness. The familiar sound of a woman's voice begging, to a chilling cackling voice still echoed in her ears as the nightmare slowly disappeared, leaving nothing but a short memory. For the last four years of her life, Harley Potter had continued to relive the hellish nightmare during the night. It was something she wished would impede, that these nightmares would just suddenly disappear and never occur again...and perhaps it would...one day.

Harley's mind began to wander as she stared at the ceiling laying in the uncomfortable twin sized bed. She could feel the springs through the cushions digging into her back. It left her uncomfortable and sore, even in sleep, leaving her feeling more tired than she was the day before. Sighing again, Harley clenched and unclenched her fists as her mind raced. 'Was I _reliving my mothers last moments? What was with the bright green light? Or the cold cackling voice_?' The messy raven-haired girl shook her head and pushed the thoughts away, having no answers to them anyways.

As she remained laying in bed, she rubbed her emerald green eyes before reaching over to the nightstand beside her and felt for the chilly metal. She wrapped her hands around the aged glasses and slipped the circular silver and gold thin framed glasses over her eyes, which stayed comfortably on top of her nose. The blurry room became clearer to see now that she had her glasses on. Yawning tiredly, Harley glanced to the window across from her bed.

Looking out at the gloomy London morning a small frown crossed her lips as she inhaled and exhaled deeply. '_Yet another cold morning…great._' She thought sarcastically to herself. The young girl adjusted herself on her back, the stiff bedding digging into her back, no matter which position she chose. "Stupid bed...it's like cardboard." She grumbled to herself. Her voice was rather pretty for a girl her age, a voice that captured many people's attentions when she spoke. She had the charismatic attitude that left many charmed and enraptured by the beautiful child. Though her cynical attitude wasn't unusual, especially since she wasn't a morning person, it left much to be desired, as she could be rather bratty towards everyone would tried to speak to her. Until she was fully awake of course.

The sound of footsteps scampering outside the hall made the girl groan to herself. It was only seven in the morning, in the summer time, and yet everyone was waking up. In the heart of London, it was a rather shoddy and impecunious building. It was known as the Buckingham Boarding House for Orphans, a rather pathetic Orphanage, and obvious for any who walked inside. Those who worked in the Orphanage had no real desire to care for the hooligans within the building. All the Headmistress cared about was the money she got from the government for taking care of the children. Though not that many could call it caring, not with how she treated them all.

Caroline Buckingham had no real need for the money. She was just a rather greed old cow, as Harley liked to call her. After the mysterious and unsuspecting death of her late husband, Benjamin Buckingham, she got his entire fortune, which was quite a lot, and would have led her a plentiful life without work until she died. That wasn't like Mrs. Buckingham though; she was a greedy and heartless old hag that enjoyed causing torment for the younger children, especially Harley Potter.

Since Harley Potter was, as most would say, abnormal, she was the most picked on by the staff and children at Buckingham Boarding House. Unlike most children her age, Harley seemed to be more mature than a child should be and more knowledgeable about the outside world. She had, since she was old enough to walk, been forced to clean, help cook the small meager meals for the other children and clean the back and front yard of the Orphanage for hours at a time. Harley despised the Orphanage and all those within and wouldn't feel any remorse should something ever happen to them, but she kept those darker thoughts to herself and locked deep away.

The sound of a sharp rap against the door to her bedroom brought the eleven-year-old girl out of her thoughts. Glancing over at the door she stared at it for a long moment, waiting for the annoyed tapping to come again. It was a routine she normally did, hoping for once they would leave her be though it would never happen. It was worth a try. Harley wasn't disappointed when the rapping on the door happened yet again.

The cold and emotionless voice of Caroline Buckingham filtered through the door and reached Harley's ears, making the young girl grimace at the sound. "Get up girl. You have work to do." Caroline Buckingham ordered. The old hag was once a very pretty woman, until she began to grow older and more heartless. She had dark, mousy blond hair and ice-cold blue eyes that seemed to look into Harley's soul. It chilled the girl to the bone whenever she was forced to associate with the older woman. Harley made it almost a law to not come across with the elder woman given half the chance. With another short tap on the door the sound of clicking heels becoming distant let the girl know Mrs. Buckingham had finally left.

With a frown Harley swung the thin covers off of her and towards the foot of the bed. Rubbing her forehead tiredly, she could feel her usual headache beginning to emerge, even before the day began. Groaning to herself Harley stood and made her way to the small closet near the door. Swinging it open the girl grabbed a random pair of torn looking jeans, a dulling black t-shirt and ragged black shoes. Quickly throwing them on she ran a hand through her naturally unruly hair. She already knew it was a lost cause to try to brush the mess of black hair, so she let it be.

Harley opened the bedroom door and slipped through the small crack in the door and made her way down the hallway. She glanced around at the other closed doors with disinterest. Usually each child had at least two other roommates but since everyone considered Harley a freak, including the staff, she got her own room.

Slowly the young girl made her way downstairs, her feet thumped loudly as she walked down each step at a steady pace. The smell of eggs, bacon and sausage could be smelt from where she stood in the dinning room entryway. Her stomach gave a grumble, agreeing that she was in desperate need of food. Making her way into the large dinning room that was filled with chattering voices of other children, she took a seat at the far end of the table. The dinning rooms energy buzzed with excitement, everyone whispering excitedly at the idea of them all being allowed to go to the zoo, including Harley. Pulling her plate full of food towards her she quickly began to shovel food into her mouth, knowing one of the older children would try to steal it from her if she didn't eat it all at that very moment.

* * *

**Afternoon **

**The Orphanage's Kitchen**

Harley sat on her knees as she scrubbed the tile floors of the kitchen with her bare hands. The rag sloshed back and forth in a rhythm as Harley dunked, flopped and scrubbed the floor. She sang a song to herself, her musical voice echoing in the silent room. She wasn't sure where she had heard this song before, but it felt familiar and left a pain in her heart. "_My heart always holds you,_ _I promise you Angel it's true_, _I'm sorry if sometimes_ i_t's hard for you to find_ b_ut Angel whatever you do_ m_y heart always holds you_."

The orphanage was silent inside as the other children enjoyed the outdoors before lunch. Laughter from the children could be heard from the opened windows.

The young girl felt slightly bitter that while she was stuck inside cleaning the dump she was forced to call home, the other children were allowed to play outside, where London was surprisingly having one of it's nicer afternoons. The sun hung high in the sky, warming anyone outside enjoying the heat and warmth. A cool breeze blew through the open windows, causing a darkened look to grace Harley's features as she continued to scrub the disgusting kitchen floor with a deep hatred for the children that constantly teased and mocked her. She felt also a deep burning hate settle in her stomach for the staff that constantly made her feel worthless, like some _slave_ and for the people who left her at the Orphanage ten years ago.

Harley, who only felt happy about when she was alone, was only for the reason that she was able to think in peace without some dunderhead making some cruel remark towards her or about her. She continued to clean the kitchen floor, slowly making her way forward to the entryway of the kitchen. "_Even when I'm too busy,_ O_r when you do something that I don't like_ _I hope you know there's always a glow_, _In my heart because you're in my life_, _I'm so thankful you're in my life_." She continued to sing. Harley had always sung this lullaby whenever she felt sad or angry. She felt somehow that she had heard this lullaby before. Though she didn't know where, it meant something to Harley. With only her thoughts and singing to occupy her she ignored everything around her. "_And my heart always loves you____, I promise you Angel it's true, I'm sorry if sometimes, It's hard for you to find, But Angel whatever you do, My heart always loves you, My heart always holds you, Angel I always love you"_." She finished the lullaby and sighed to herself sadly as she continued to scrub the floor even harder as her mind wandered. The girl hummed the lullaby to herself forcing herself to continue to scrub the floor.

Harley didn't notice the three boys, the main reason why Harley hated children stand in the doorway of the kitchen, where she had become closer towards. "Is little Harley Potgag happy to clean?" One of the boys mocked from the doorway. Harley's jaw clenched with annoyance at the boy's '_nickname_' for her. Her temper, which had always been short and dangerous when she was really ticked off began to rise slowly. She continued to hum to herself, ignoring the boy that had spoken, knowing it would soon drive them off. "I'm talking to you freak. Or are you to moronic to understand?" The boy demanded. Glaring at the floor, Harley still continued to scrub, but spoke in a dangerously calm tone. It was one of the few signs of hers that showed when she was about to loose her temper and patience.

"I'm surprised you know what the word '_moronic_' means. After all, you have been deficient enough to get held back twice." The boy's fist clenched at her words. The younger girls taunt was a touchy subject for the older boy. "As well as having to maliciously intimidate the adolescences here. Which I'll remind you, once again, are younger than you, to do your assignments," Harley smirked as she looked up from her cleaning.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You probably didn't understand anything that I just said, let me put it in a more, simple term," She stated sarcastically. "You're too stupid to do your own homework, so you get those younger than you to do it, by force." The boy, Derek Jones, reminded her of Dudley and Delora Dursley. Two children where spoiled rotten brats that enjoyed making her life a living hell at school. Derek at times helped the Dursley children make her life miserable. They made sure she didn't have any friends, and they scared those that wanted to be her friends, off.

"Why you little bitch!" Derek sneered; storming over to her he picked her up from the floor by her shirt and slammed her into the wall. The sponge she held in her hand flopped to the floor with a splat. Harley's eyesight blurred from the impact her head made against the hard brick wall. Blinking rapidly to clear her fuzzy vision she looked up to the older boy with defiance. She hated people like Derek. The ones that thought themselves better, better than others. She despised how they tantalized and terrorized others by a means of trying to control them. It was pathetic, in her opinion; she'd fight them with everything she had to show them she wasn't going to listen.

Harley could feel the familiar surge of power rush through her, from head to foot. She felt her fingers tingle and her eyes burn with anger. She imagined the boy getting thrown across the room and hitting the wall so hard he lost consciousness. A few seconds later, after the thought crossed her mind, Derek was thrown across the room. He was flown over the counter and slammed into the wall, hard enough that his eyes rolled in the back of his head as he lost consciousness. Harley's eyes widened as she realized just what kind of trouble she was going to get into for causing this to happen.

"Mrs. Buckingham!" The two boys screamed, as they rushed to their fallen friend. Not waiting for the head mistress to appear, Harley quickly rushed out of the kitchen. Running down the hallway she scampered up the stairs in absolute shock.

* * *

**A Few Minutes Later_  
_**

"I've done it again." Harley stated to herself as she ran to her bedroom at the far end of the hallway. Slamming her bedroom door shut she leaned against it. Her mind and heart raced. She had always been able to do magical things. She had learned to control these strange occurrences from an early age, but sometimes her emotions got the better of her. Usually when she was angry or upset she'd lose control and cause someone harm just by the thought.

Running a hand through her hair Harley moved away from the door and walked to the windows ledge. Rays of sunlight seeped through the clouds outside and cast a warming glow down onto the buildings and people outside. Plopping up onto it she stared out at the busy street of London, feeling the warm suns glow through the window. She watched as many different civilians walked out and about, oblivious to what was going on in the small orphanage.

The sound of the bedroom door slamming open brought Harley's attention from her day dreaming of someone coming for her and taking her away from the dreadful Orphanage. Snapping her head to the door she looked into the eyes of the head mistress across the room. "What did you do Harley?" Mrs. Buckingham screeched to the eleven-year-old. The green-eyed girl looked to the Headmistress with a defiant expression crossing over face. Her eyebrows squinted into a dark glare as her eyes became guarded.

"I didn't do anything he didn't deserve." The girl stated firmly to the Headmistress. Harley didn't care anymore. She was sick and tired of being treated like garbage, as if she wasn't anything important. She was a person, a person that deserved to be treated like a human being. "I don't care what you have to say _Headmistress_," Harley spat out. "You even think of having someone touch me in an abusive way, you'll wish you never did." She hissed angrily. Her brilliant greens flashed with fire.

Mrs. Buckingham took a step or two away from the girl. She could almost feel and taste the power that seemed to shimmer around the eleven-year-old. "Now you listen -" She began, before she was cut off by Harley.

"No. I'm not some tool for you to walk over. I never was and I never will be. You've never had the power to control over me. You never will. I'm much more stronger than you can ever be." Harley stated as she crossed her arms. "I don't care what you have to stay. It won't change anything. _I'll always hate you_," Harley hissed out. "Now, I believe we have to be getting to the zoo soon Mrs. Buckingham."

Mrs. Buckingham was silent as she looked at the girl. She had always been frightened of the child, along with everyone else. It was why she never had any real confrontation with her. Not after the incidents that had occurred over the years that left many traumatized and terrified.

Harley Potter was certainly a force to be reckoned with.

Silently, Harley and Mrs. Buckingham walked out of the bedroom without speaking a word to each other.

* * *

**Reviews would be great!  
**

**Edited 11/12/12. **

**I've decided to change a bit about Harley. One difference between Harry and Harley is Harley can control her abilities early.  
**

**Second difference is Harley lives in an Orphanage where everyone hates her. She's been abused emotionally and mentally, and has had some traumatizing experiences in her life. Harry lived with the Dursley's and was abused physically, emotionally and mentally.  
**

**More changes to come.  
**

**One change in this story I will be making is Harley is not physically abused in the Orphanage by the staff.  
**

**TheWeepingRaven **


	3. Chapter Three

**Harley Potter and The Sorcerers Stone**

**A Harry Potter Story  
**

**The Girl Who Lived**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

**Author Note/Disclaimer**: I do not own the Harry Potter universe. The only thing I own is some of the storyline. I also own any original characters that you may see. Everything else is owned by famous people that actually have money. Pairings will not occur until third year, though second year will have boys flirting with Harley and what not, but nothing will happen.

**Parsletongue** - **~Hiss~**

**Thoughts**_ -_ '_Thoughts_'_  
_

**Speaking** - "Speak"_  
_

**Updated 11/10/12** - I've decided to go through my Harley Potter stories once again and edit some of them. It's been awhile since I've actually written anything for this story series, and so I need to re-read some of it and change some things. I'll be doing that for this story, going through each chapter and editing it so it sounds better than it did before, and also so I can get more ideas for this series. But I will restart writing for it again. I had many ideas for this story before I stopped writing it for awhile, now I need to figure out why I had these ideas and work on it.

**Summary**: This is a new year for Harley Potter. Another adventure is in the rise. What will happen? What new and interesting mysterious will arise, and what old ones will be solved? Is Harley ready to handle these new truths or will it be too much for her to handle?

**Pairings**: Harley P./?

**Setting**(**s**): AU. This story takes place in the Harry Potter books.

**Rating**: NC-17 or M at times

**Warnings (Including but not limited to)**: Violence, Strong Language, Adult Situations, Graphic Sex (Maybe), Fighting, Terrorism, Slash (Male/Male & Female/Female), Threesome/Foursome Couplings, Religious Themes, Religious Talk, Disbelief In Religions, Torture, ect.

**Songs**: None

* * *

**July 27th 1991**

**London, England**

**The Zoo**

Harley and the other orphans from Buckingham Boarding House walked amongst the many other visiting tourists and residents of London. Many of the Orphan's talked excitedly between each other as they stared at the cages that kept the animals locked inside. They oohed and awed at the animals with wide eyes filled with wonder and curiosity.

Harley only felt disgust and sadness for the poor animals locked inside. She knew what it felt like to be locked away while others were able to do as they pleased. The way she was treated at the Orphanage was a clear sign. While the other Orphan's were able to play freely outside, she was stuck inside, having to help clean, cook and take care of whatever needed to be done.

Harley had never really been able to do anything at the Orphanage, beside eat, clean, shower and sleep and sometimes, enjoy the outdoors if she sneaked out. With a despondent sigh Harley followed the other children towards the cafeteria area and was given food that was off a dollar menu, but it still tasted good all the same. After finishing their lunches the staff bought them all ice cream. While everyone else got a decently expensive one, Harley was only allowed to have a cheap cherry Popsicle, not that she minded. The ice cream was quite good and she was content with getting the cheapest things.

As Harley continued to eat her ice cream slowly, savoring the flavor of it, she followed everyone inside the zoos reptile area, filled with many snakes, lizards and other interesting reptiles. She tossed the Popsicle stick into the trashcan and walked deeper into the cool room. Brilliant green eyes looked with indifference at lizards before moving across the room and over to the snakes. Snakes have always fascinated Harley Potter. Ever since she was old enough to speak and understand words she had become enraptured with snakes. They had been her only true friends.

**~Stupid humans...can't you seeing I'm trying to sleep?~ **A snake hissed in what could have been aggravation.

**~If this barrier wasn't blocking me I'd bite your face!~** Another snake hissed in anger.**  
**

**~Fleshlings...they all smell disgusting.~  
**

**~I wish for these stupid mortals to leave me be!~ **A snake moved back and forth in the cage, as if it was pacing. If a snake could pace, that is.**  
**

**~I'd like to see how they'd feel locked in this barrier.~  
**

**~The humans are very ugly. Pressing their faces against the barrier.~  
**

Harley felt some amusement and pity for the snakes locked in the cages. Only to be stared and gawked at day in and day out. She's felt much like these snakes have, aggravated, angry and suffocated being in a cage all the time. With an expressionless face Harley walked further in, towards the much larger snakes. Through out her walk she could hear the hissing of the snakes, all of them feeling the same being locked in a cage. Many of their comments were amusing and insulting, making Harley feel satisfaction knowing the other human's didn't know they were being insulted. **  
**

Harley felt the sudden angry urge to cause severe pain to the familiar whining voices of Dudley and Delora Dursley whom were standing with their father near the largest snake in the place, the boa constrictor, as they appeared in her line of sight. "Make it move." Dudley Dursley demanded from his father. Vernon Dursley looked to his son and daughter before tapping on the glass harder.

"Move." Vernon ordered loudly as he continued to tap the glass.

"He's sleeping." Harley stated dryly as the three morons continued to persistently bother the reptile. Dudley and Delora Dursley looked to Harley and sneered at her with disgust, though the fear in their eyes was perceptible. It made her smirk. They have been one of the many unwilling recipients to Harley's anger, which led to them getting a dose of the strange,terrifying (as most thought of it), wonderful and amazing (as Harley thought of it) things she could do.

"Ugh...it's the Potter freak." Delora's nasally voice stated. Vernon Dursley, who hadn't been paying much attention, snapped his head towards the children at the word 'Potter' and looked to the raven haired, green eyed girl. His eyes widened as he recognized her instantly.

"How do you know this girl Delora...Dudley?" Vernon demanded from his children.

"She goes to our school father. She's horrible and a freak." Dudley stated, looking at Harley with the fear remaining clearly seen in his eyes.

Harley glared darkly at Dudley, a promise of retribution flickered briefly in her eyes at him using the word _freak_, making Dudley shutter and step back. "Like I care what you think Dudders." She sneered. "Pathetic you are." Harley continued.

"I want you to stay away from this girl, you understand?" Vernon Dursley said firmly while looking between his son and daughter. The man, who looked like a rather large whale, acted like Harley wasn't even around. One of the many things Harley disliked was being ignored and spoken about as if she wasn't around.

"Of course father, we never go around rubbish like Orphan Potter." Delora declared with a sickening sweet smile to her father. Without even saying another word to Harley, the family of three turned on their heels and walked across the room, away from Harley. Sighing to herself the girl looked back to the cage with a frown. She looked at the snake and began to speak to it, as she leaned against the metal bars.

**~I don't know how you deal with it, getting stared at every day.~** She stated, hissing at the snake in a language she knew well.** ~Do you...do you ever speak to other people?~** She questioned watching as the snake shook its head. It would have been fascinating if there was others that could speak to snakes as well. To discover everything they knew, the possibilities were endless. **~You're from Burma, aren't you? Was it nice there? Do you miss your family?~** Harley asked. She quickly nodded in understanding as the snake looked at the sign across from it. Showing that it had been raised in captivity. **~I see. That's me as well. I never knew my parents either.~** The snake looked her with a curious tilt of it's head.

**~Do you know how to release me?~** The boa constrictor hissed out at the girl. There was something different about her. He could smell it in her scent. It was a smell he had scented before.

**~Perhaps,~ **She stated as she tilted her head to the side.** ~If I was to release you, what will you do? What would I get in return?~** She watched as the boa rose higher and looked her in the eyes, as if judging her worth. Something seemed to settle over the boa as it gave a nod of its head. For a snake, it was one of the more intelligent breeds of snakes she has ever had the privilege to speak with.

**~I shall stay with you and protect you, become your companion.~** The boa hissed. **~You shall also do the same for me. You shall be my Mistress. You will care for me and protect me and I will protect and help you whenever you ever need it.~** The boa decided. A smile of pure pleasure crossed Harley's face at the boa's decision. She could definitely use this to her advantage.

**~What shall I call you then?~** Harley asked.

**~Whatever you wish.~**

Harley contemplated to herself what she should call her new friend. As she thought over different names she has come across in books she has read, she finally decided on the perfect one. **~Nathair, I'm going to call you Nathair for now on.~**

**~Very well, Nathair I shall be called, Mistress.~ **The newly dubbed Nathair stated with a nod of his head.

**~When I release you I want you to head outside and hide for me at the nearest placed with trees and grass, a park. I'll find you.~** Harley reassured Nathair. As she finished speaking she was suddenly pushed out of the way by one mini whale and a mini horse. Dudley and Delora Dursley, both leaned against the glass, their ugly features scrunched up in a rather unpleasant manner. Harley fell to the ground with a thud and glared at the obnoxious twin bullies. The furious rage that she was so use to began to bubble in her veins as she glared heatedly at the Dursley duo. She hated being treated with such disrespect and bullied, well, she use to hate being bullied. It wasn't until the other children realized that her retaliation was not worth causing her only a few minutes of bullying, as Harley always made sure her revenge lasted longer.

"Mummy, Daddy, come here you won't believe what this snake is doing!" Dudley exclaimed, continuing to push his ugly pig face and hands against the glass. Delora had pushed herself up against the cage as well, staring at the snake with wide eyes. The Dursley children's knees where placed atop of the bar as they looked on at the snake in wonder.

Harley glared at the glass, willing it to disappear, to allow Nathair release. It was just a bonus that the Dursley twin's were about to get a taste of what it felt like to be locked in a cage and stared at like some experiment. A smirk of contentment graced her features as the glass disappeared with a blink of an eye. Now she just needed to give Nathair a few minutes to slip out before letting the glass reappear. Harley felt proud of herself that her control was getting better.

"Woah! Woah! Ah!" Dudley and Delora Dursley yelled in fright as they fell into the large glass case, making a large splash as the ponds water overflowed from the sudden weight. Nathair came sliding out of the cage and paused beside Harley for a few seconds.

**~I shall see you soon, Mistress.~** Nathair stated as he slithered off, snapping at the mundane heels for amusement. A small smile graced her lips at Nathair's ways of gaining amusement. She had a very good feeling about her new-found companion. They were going to be companion's for a long time to come, she just new it. Her attention turned away from Nathair and the screams he was causing and turned her attention towards the Dursley Terrors, as they are known to be called in school. She stood up from the concrete floor and stepped away from the chaos, leaning against the wall on the other side of the room, and watched with bemusement as the scene unfolded before her. She certainly enjoyed watching the chaos, the drama, unfold before her.

"Mummy. Mum! Help me!" Dudley and Delora cried out in unison, banging on the glass. Petunia Dursley, who looked similar to her daughter, screamed at the sight of her children locked in the glass cage and ran to the glass, putting her hands on it.

"My darling babies! How did you get in there! Who did this? How did you get in there? Is there a snake?" She screamed with panic in her voice. Harley chuckled and watched as Vernon Dursley appeared. He turned an ugly reddish purple color as he scanned the area, searching for a zoo worker. His eyes landed upon Harley and he glared at her with distrust and anger.

Harley's face had become an expressionless mask as Mr. Dursley turned his beady eyes upon her. She had long since learned to control her emotions with a finesse that very few adults could copy. "You...you girl. What did you do?" Vernon demanded as he stepped closer to Harley.

Harley raised an eyebrow as she pushed herself away from the wall. "Why, I did nothing sir." She replied with an innocent and charming expression that worked on nearly everyone, be it adult, teenager or child. "I was just people watching when Dudley and Delora fell into the cage after that glass disappeared and that large snake released." She knew Mr. Dursley didn't believe her. There was very few people that could see pass her mask, but those that did were always wary and distrusting of her.

"I don't believe you girl." Mr. Dursley hissed out.

Harley knew instinctively that Mr. Dursley was very close to roughly grabbing her. She could see it in his eyes and stance. She was very good at reading individual body languages and analyzing people. It was a habit she had acquired from an early age as she taught herself when to see the signs of the bullies in the Orphanage waiting in wait to attack. She now studied others impulsively, especially when it was those that she was to meet more than once. "I wouldn't think of laying a hand on me Mr. Dursley." Harley stated with a blank expression. "I would assume the policemen would be thrilled to know a man hurt a little girl." She said sweetly as her beautiful green eyes stared up at him.

Mr. Dursley growled angrily at the girl. Behind them zoo workers were quickly trying to get Dudley and Delora out. Other zoo keepers were rushing around the zoo, trying to find out where Nathair had disappeared to. "Now you listen here girl." He sputtered out indignantly.

"Mr. Dursley, it would be best if you went back to your family." Harley states politely while willing the man to leave, to go back to his family. For some unexplainable reason, Mr. Dursley felt compelled to listen to the girl and turned on his heel, waddling back towards his wife and children.

"Children! Time to leave!" Mrs. Buckingham and her assistants called out as they quickly rushed around to find them.

Harley only smirked and made her way towards the adults. She was pleased with how the day turned out. Many of her fellow orphans shuttered at the sight of her smirk. Whenever Harley Potter was happy it never meant anything good for them.

* * *

**~Hush, Nathair.~ **Harley hissed as she and her companion sneaked back into the Orphanage. Nathair was comfortably wrapped around Harley as the young girl silently made her way up the staircase. His large weight weighed her down slightly, but she had used her strange ability to will him to lighten up, so she could carry him more easily. It was dark outside and silent within the orphanage. Harley had spent the better part of the evening and night searching for Nathair. She had finally found him at the park she and the other orphans were brought to every few weeks when they were behaving.

**~Is there other brats here Mistress. I can smell them. They smell of fear, sadness and anger.~ **Nathair stated curiously as his yellow eyes scanned the hallway. His tongue flickered out and continued to scent those that lived within the Orphanage.

**~They smell of that because there is nothing to be happy about living here Nathair.~ **Harley remarked with a frown of distaste. She hated the run down orphanage she's been forced to live in since she was fifteen months old. The only time she ever felt content, almost happy, in this place was the fear she set into the other children. She wasn't sure how she was going to hide Nathair in the Orphanage but she was going to keep him some way or another.

* * *

**July 31st 1991**

It as nearly four days since the 'Zoo Incident' as Harley called it. The eleven-year-old sat at the foot of her bed on the floor with Nathair curled up beneath her bed on a few old comforters she had found. The two had quickly become close as they got to know each other. Nathair was her first and only friend. No one had yet to realize he was with her yet. She had kept him hidden and was also practicing willing him invisible so he would not be found. As a child she had come to know other smaller snakes, but after one of her old bullies, Ryan, had killed one in payment for her killing his pet kitten, she had never brought one back inside the orphanage. Now that she had Nathair, she had no reason to worry about one of the others trying to hurt him. They were likely to be killed first.

**~Mistress...what shall we do today?**~Nathair questioned with a contented hiss as pale fingertips lightly grazed his scales.

Harley gave a distracted hum as she continued to concentrate on the advance book in her lap. **~I am not sure Nathair. Perhaps wander over to the park. Or into the city. I'm getting better at learning my gift to conceal you, but not fully yet.~ **She stated as she turned a page in William Shakespeare's complete works. At the moment she was reading Julius Caesar, one of her favorite tragedy's.

As she read her free hand raised to her forehead. With her fingers she lightly grazed the lightening shaped scar slowly. Her past was a mystery to the girl, leaving her with numerous questions but with no answers to thrm. The only thing shecould recall from her past was a bright green light, the voice of a woman begging and the sound of a high pitch laugh in her dreams.

With a shake of her head Harley pushed her straying thoughts away and concentrated back onto the book. Her free hand fell into her lap while the other continued to pet Nathair. The startling voice of Mrs. Buckingham and the sudden banging on the door broke her from her reading and awoke Nathair.

"Harley!" The voice of Mrs. Buckingham screeched from the other side of the door. "You have visitors!" Raising an eyebrow at the statement she pushed herself up from the wooden floor.

"Coming Mrs. Buckingham." Harley called back in reply. **~Come Nathair, I seem to have visitors.~ **Nathair gave a small annoyed hiss but obeyed Harley and made his way up her body, curling himself comfortably around her. With a small inhale and with a slow exhale she began the process of wiling him invisible. Five minutes later Nathair was invisible and Harley was walking down the hallway and towards the staircase. With slow, sure footsteps she reached the first floor and walked down another darkened hallway, heading towards a room where visitors were able to speak to the children from the orphanage. Usually it was for those about to be adopted and the new parents getting to know the child.

Harley knew she would never be adopted, she hadn't had a parent interested in her for a long time. The last time someone had been remotely interested in her she had been four, near five-years-old Grabbing the doorknob she pushed the door open and she stepped into the darkly lit room. Stopping just before the doorway she looked over the two new visitors with a raise of an eyebrow.

"Who are you?" Harley Potter questioned with wariness.

* * *

**There will be some mistakes as I have not fully re-read the chapter.**

**01. Noun. Mistress: A woman in a position of authority or control: "mistress of the situation"; "Britain was, in 1914, undisputed mistress of the seas".**

**02. Nathair: Origin; Scottish || Name Meaning; Snake**

**03. Harley Potter: Her change in personality is for one reason, the abuse from the Orphanage staff and children has made her like Tom Riddle in many ways. Like Tom Riddle, Harley Potter has grown up in a dingy orphanage, completely unaware of her wizarding heritage. Since the Muggle orphanage staff did not know anything about Tom's mother, they did not know about his magical knew nothing about Harley's parents so they knew nothing about her magical abilities.  
**

**Despite Tom's ignorance of his mother's true background, Tom did have some grasp on his abilities beyond that of normal magical children of his same age, however, as well as an unusually high degree of control over them. Tom could move objects with his mind and cause them to travel floating wherever he wished, manipulate animals and creatures as he wished, speak Parlsetongue and use his power to inflict harm on other orphans. After getting into a fight with fellow orphan Billy Stubbs, he used his powers to hang the boy's rabbit from the rafters. On one occasion, he took two orphans, Dennis Bishop and Amy Benson into a cave, where he performed an act so horrifying that the two orphans were traumatized into silence. Young Tom Riddle also stole from other orphans and hid their things in his cupboard like trophies.**

**Despite Harley's ignorance of her parent's background, Harley does have some grasp on her ****abilities beyond that of normal magical children of her same age, however, as well as an unusually high degree of control over them. Harley can ****move objects with her mind and cause them to travel floating wherever she wished, manipulate animals and creatures as she wished, speak Parlsetongue, use her power to inflict harm on other children and force her will (magic) onto other people, objects and animals. For example, making Nathair lighter and invisible if she so wished it.**

**********The reason why I made Tom Riddle and Harley Potter so similar in childhood, magical abilities and personality will be later seen.**

**********04. Abuse: Harley is emotionally and mentally abused by the staff. When she was younger she was physically abused before she taught herself how to use her abilities to fight back. So she has some issues. **

**Reviews would be awesome. :)**

**Updated 11/12/12**

**Young Harley - Jodelle Ferland**

**TheWeepingRaven**


	4. Chapter Four

Harley Potter and The Sorcerers Stone

The Girl Who Lived

Chapter Four

The Truth Is The Most Shocking Thing

Harley looked between the two figures that sat on the uncomfortable hard wooden chairs. Their gaze turned to see the young raven haired, green-eyed girl looking at them warily. She was a splitting image of her father, with her dark raven hair and pale skin. If he had been a girl, James Potter would have surely looked like young Harley, minus the eyes. Harley had her mother's bright emerald green eyes that were just as beautiful as her mothers had been, but had a more, electric look to them. The back office was darker than any other room in the decrepit and indigent building. The room held a look like an office, with a waiting room. A worn out couch was placed underneath the window that looked out into the back yard and road behind it.

The curtains hanging above the window were draped back and wrapped in thin wire to keep them from closing once again. It allowed the room more light from the sun that was covered in the gloomy storm clouds. A Television was placed atop of a small shelf that held the cable box and DVD player underneath, along with random Dvd's that were placed in front of the couch. The desk, which was on the other side of the room, on the right side of the wall, had two chairs in front of it, where the two unknown figures sat. Harley knew from experience, when she was being castigated by one of the staff members, that the chairs were extremely uncomfortable. Glancing with wariness at the man and woman she looked them over slowly.

The woman, Harley noticed, had her long black hair pulled back in a tight bun, with thin square framed glasses on top of her nose. Though, from just looking at her, the young eleven year old knew she wasn't someone you would want to cross. The older woman's eyes were a light brown color, a shade of mocha chocolate. The older woman also looked to be around her seventies and was rather tall, from what Harley could tell from where she stood looking over the two figures. The older woman sat with her legs crossed and wore a pair of emerald green robes that cascaded to the floor, covering her feet.

Turning her gaze to the man she scrunched her eyebrows with thought. The man had long black greasy looking hair that hung around the side of his face; making his already pale skin look even paler. Unlike the woman the older man beside her looked younger than the woman in green. The male had black cold eyes with secrets and a story behind them. She felt an almost instant curiosity and perhaps hostility form in her stomach as she stared at the man in black. From the glare Harley was receiving from him, he must have felt similar feelings. He wore a pair of black robes with black pants and t-shirt underneath, giving him a very dark and depressed look. Harley had a gut feeling that the two were not going to like each other each other, for now anyways.

Clearing her throat the older woman sat straighter in her seat and turned her sharp gaze to Harley. "My name is Minevra McGongall. Professor McGongall if you will. This is an associate of mine, Severus Snape." Minevra McGongall stated with a thin smile.

"Professor Snape." Sneered out Snape with a disgruntled look on his face. Harley had a hunch Professor Snape didn't want to be at the Orphanage, and especially not near Harley.

Harley remained staring at the two unusual dressed figures. Even if she knew their names now, it didn't mean she trusted them. With hesitance Harley walked farther into the room and towards the desk across from them. "I'm Harley, Harley Potter." She introduced with an emotionless look on her face. She showed no sign of pain, unease, curiosity and hesitance in her stance or facial features as she walked or stood before them. All there was to be seen was an emotionless young girl who had been through and seen more than an eleven year old should have.

Professor McGongall nodded her head with a small smile. "We know Ms. Potter. You're quite famous in our world. Along with your parents." Minevra stated thinly as she rubbed out any crinkles in her outfit, though there was nothing to crinkle out. McGongalls outfit was perfect. The room fell into silence after the older woman's statement. For a few minutes, Harley looked down at the floor, her mind running haphazardly through jumbled thoughts. '_Why was she famous? How was she famous? How were her parents famous' _The thoughts, as soon as one popped up, it would disappear with another one. Harley felt her head pound with a sign of a headache forming from the rushing thoughts that made the young girl feel dizzy and light headed. With a sigh, Harley sat down on the comfortable leather seat and looked at the two adults with a squint of her eyes.

"Famous? Why would I be famous? Why would my parents be famous?" The eleven year old insisted with a tilt of her head in curiosity. Her arms crossed over her chest as she looked at the adults with determination. Severus, who had remained quiet for the most part, spoke in a sharp voice.

"That's for another time Potter. All you need to worry about is getting your equipment for your new school, if you'll accept and leave with us." The greasy black haired man continued to glare at the girl coldly. With the remaining look of determination still across her face, she leaned against the wooden desk; her black messy raven hair fell into her face as she looked at the male.

"I'm not leaving with any of you, Professors. Unless I learn how you know of me." Snape sneered at the girl with utter loathing. He already felt an instant dislike for the girl. She was just as arrogant and arrogant as her father had been. Just like a mini James, minus the gender.

"Just like your father." Professor Snape scoffed with a withering glare to the eleven year old. Harley glared back at the teacher with dislike. Oh, she defiantly knew she and this Professor were not going to get along.

"You know nothing about me." Harley defended herself with a snap of her jaw. Bright, electric, emerald green eyes flashed with annoyance and loathing for the man that sat across from her.

"I know you're just like you're overly arrogant father." Snape stated in disdain.

"My father was not arrogant!" The eleven year old raised her voice. Her temper snapped and a light bulb exploded from the lamp on the desk. Minevra jumped, startled at the sudden show of magic and glanced to the young girl in surprise. Harley Potter must be something more than just a normal witch. No witch was just able to do things like she had been showing over the years in her short life. Severus raised an eyebrow in surprise, thinking along the same lines as Minevra.

Professor McGongall spoke in a crisp voice, cutting off the argument. "Ms. Potter. Do not speak to us in that tone." The woman spoke in a tone of superiority, making Harley's jaw clench in annoyance. A sudden thought danced in her mind as she looked between the two adults. '_Did she have any...living relatives?' _

"Professor..." Harley trailed off as she looked at the older woman_. _McGongall raised an eyebrow at the young girl, wondering what she was thinking. "Do...do I have...any living relatives?" She questioned with curiosity. The two adults shared a look at the girl before McGongall looked back at the eleven year old. Instead of answering her question, McGongall changed the subject. Harley knew what she was doing, and didn't like it. It was probably one of those; you'll know the reason why when we deem you ready enough to know. She hated when adults did that to her.

"If you wish to know of how we know you Ms. Potter, I will tell you the version I was told." Minevra stated. "With no interruptions." She added, seeing the look the young girl had on her face. Nodding with disgruntle, Harley waited impatiently for the woman to begin speak. "You might want to sit down, Potter." Minevra added with a nod at the chair that Harley had jumped up from in anger. Sitting back down slowly Harley looked to the Professor patiently. Clearing her throat, the older woman began to speak.

"You're a witch, first of all. And, if I'm correct, you'd be a great one like your parents were." Harley bit her lip as her mind raced with the idea of her being a witch, it wasn't too hard to imagine; after all, she was able to do some pretty amazing things. With having thrown Derek across the room, speaking to snakes, making things explode and disappear, making clothes shrink, and teachers hair colors go different colors, now that had been interesting to see. Many other strange things she had caused to happen were unexplained, so being a witch had to be the simplest answer. She remembered, not to long ago, having almost killed another child, after he had gotten her rather angry.

"There was this wizard - who was called Voldemort. I'll only say his name once. It started about twenty years ago; this wizard started looking for followers. Many were forced to join, out of fright. Others just wanted some of his power, and he was getting plenty powerful too. It was dark days Ms. Potter. No one knew who knew who to trust, or who to look out for. This mad wizard was taking over. Of course...some wizards stood up to him - and of course - he killed them...horribly." Minevra shook her head at the past images seemed to appear in her mind of those horrible years. Bringing herself out of her thoughts she continued to speak.

"The only safe place during that time was Hogwarts. I suppose You-Know-Who was afraid of Albus -" Seeing the look Harley had she explained more on who the man, 'Albus', was. "He's the Headmaster of Hogwarts, the school you will be going to, if you accept." Minevra stated with a raise of her eyebrow. "As I was saying, the dark wizard didn't dare try to take over the school. Knowing Albus wouldn't allow it."

"Now, your parents were one of the best witch and wizard I ever taught. Both of them were chosen as Head Boy and Head Girl at Hogwarts in their seventh year. I thought they'd do well as Head students of their house. Of course, that never truly stopped your father from getting into trouble and using his Head Boy status to get away with it, but he grew more mature during this time." The older woman stated. "I assume it is one of the reasons why your parents were never asked to be brought onto the dark wizards side. I figure they were too close to Dumbledore to go Dark Side." Minevra stopped speaking then, thinking of how to put the next part in words, only for a moment before continuing.

"On October 31st, when you were just a year old he arrived at your parents home. Perhaps, he thought he could persuade them to join him...or he could have just wanted them out of his way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you all were living, on Halloween ten years ago. You were just a year old then. He came to your house and -" Minevra stopped, clearing her throat from the emotional feelings she began to feel. Severus, through out the small tale, had looked uncomfortable and withdrawn in his thoughts. "I'm sorry Ms. Potter - your mother and father where the nicest people I had the honor of teaching and knowing personally." She stated with a sad smile.

"Well, You-Know-Who killed them - and then he tried killing you, as well. I suppose he wanted a clean job of the whole mess of things. He was unable to do so though. Have you ever thought how you received that scar?" The old woman questioned to the silent girl across from her, looking to her forehead where her black messy hair covered it. "A scar like that only appears when a powerful, evil curse touches you - It is what took care of your parents house - but it didn't work on you, and that is why you're famous, Ms. Potter. No one has ever lived after _he_ decides to kill you. No one has except you. And _he_ has killed many powerful families, such as The Mckinnons, The Bones and The Prewetts. It's truly amazing, how you, a one year old baby girl - lived."

As Professor McGongall finished her story, Harley's mind raced. Chaotic thoughts shifted through her mind again, as soon as one thought surfaced, it was quickly swiped away by another. She could clearly remember the blinding flash of green light from her nightmares. She could hear her mothers beg, for Harley to be spared, while she willingly sacrificed herself. She remembered the high-pitched cackle echoing in her mind as her mother tried to reason with the dark wizard. But now, Harley realized that the attempt was futile. Her mother would have died anyways, just like her father had.

Tears of anger and disgust blurred her eyesight for the man that killed her parents. As well as tears of sadness for the parents she never would get to know. They had willingly gone to their deaths, to save her. Her chest tightened painfully, making her wince as her bruised and cracked ribs squeezed. Blinking away the tears she scrunched her eyes closed and fought back the tears that so desperately wanted to realize. She curled her hands into fists around the arms of the chair, digging her nails into the chair as she tried to steady her pounding heart. She hadn't cried in over six years, she wasn't about to start again. Minevra, and even Snape, watched the girl sadly, as she tried to grasp in her mind what she had been told.

Harley squeezed her eyes tightly as she tried to think back to her nightmare, that she had continued to have for the last four years, but nothing would come. Shaking her head slowly her eyes fluttered opened, showing a glaze in her eyes. Blinking once again, it disappeared. Pulling off her glasses she rubbed her eyes, wiping away the tears and cover up. Minevra straightened even further as her eyes caught the sight of a bruise on the girl's right eye. Leaning forward she looked at the bruise closely. "Ms. Potter. How did you get that bruise, and cut on your lip?" Inquired the older woman slowly. Harley's eyes widened as she looked to the woman and bit her lip, not wanting to say anything, and get herself into even more trouble.

"By the other boys here, ma'am." Harley lied through her teeth. Snape sat in his seat; clearing knowing the girl was lying, and wondered why. Then he realized, she was afraid, even if she wouldn't admit it to herself. She was afraid of getting beaten again by the people here at the Orphanage. He felt a strange feeling stir in his chest, something that felt like protectiveness. Minevra raised an eyebrow, her lips pursing with displeasure, she too, just by how the girl was acting, knew she was lying.

"If this happens again, Ms. Potter. Let me know, immediately." McGongall ordered. Nodding her head silently in understanding Harley spoke.

"So...when are we going?" Harley questioned with excitement.

* * *

**Yep. Chapter Four is up. Well, we know Harley is afraid (though she'll never admit it) to tell the truth of what really happened. **

**We know Severus and Harley already have a bit of a dislike/curiosity thing between the two. Which is leading to hate, perhaps?**

**Lets see, Minerva told Harley the story of her parents death, and Harley blames herself, as well as Voldy (Voldemort) for her parents death. **

**Next chapter is going to be called, _First Shopping Trip Of A Lifetime_. **

**R&R and let me know what you all think. **

**Also, when you do the Poll vote, I know you all know this, but try and choose two different people you wouldn't mind seeing with Harley, when she's older, of course. **

**_Your Writer_, **

**TheWeepingRaven. **


	5. Chapter Five

Harley Potter And The Sorcerers Stone

The Girl Who Lived

Chapter Five

First Shopping Trip Of A Lifetime

Part One

Harley walked slowly behind Professor McGongall and Professor Snape. Both adults had remained quiet for most of their walk towards the Pub/Inn known as the Leaky Cauldron. She had been told that this place would get her school things for her first year at Hogwarts. She stuffed her hands into her old frayed pockets and looked around the bustling street. She noticed a few 'Muggles', as they were called, glancing at the two adults dressed in an odd fashion while Harley walked behind. A few of them even glanced at the young orphan girl dressed in old and tearing clothes. Professor McGongall glanced over her shoulder to see the eleven-year-old girl silently thinking to herself. "Ms. Potter. Do you have any questions to ask?" The woman asked kindly, raising a thin eyebrow in question. Harley looked up to the woman and spoke.

"Yes, actually. How am I going to get any of my things, without money?" She questioned curiously. The older woman chuckled and dug into her cloak, pulling out a key and handing it to her.

"I have your key to your vault in Gringotts." Minevra handed the girl her key. "You're parents, of course, left you their money." Seeing the surprise look on Harley's face made her shake her head before looking at the key the girl held in her hand. "Do not loose your key. It's what gets you your money." The raven-haired girl nodded in understanding and quickly reached behind her neck. Unclasping a chain that hung around her neck, along with her two other necklaces she's had hanging around her neck, she slid the key around the cold chains hanging around her neck. She quickly clasped it back around her neck and answered the question in Professor McGongalls facial expressions.

"I've had these two necklaces -" She explained, raising her hand she pulled out her large gold shaped locket with small figures of animals on the front. The other necklace she pulled out next was silver and large with different kinds of flowers across it. "- Since I was a baby. Since I arrived at the Orphanage, the head mistress tried to take them off, but she said she couldn't do it. So she let me keep them. She doesn't know about this necklace, and even if she did, I doubt she'd get it off. I believe a spell was placed on the necklaces." Harley finished, shrugging her shoulders. Minevra had remained silent as she looked at the necklaces, trying to figure out how she recognized them. When suddenly it occurred to her where she had seen those necklaces before. _'Albus, why did you give them to her?_' The older woman questioned to herself silently.

"Minerva. We're here." Snape spoke, his cold voice made Harley snap herself out of her thoughts. Minerva nodded and pulled the door open before quickly disappearing into the darkened room. Snape soon followed after, not waiting for Harley to follow. Looking around the street her eye caught a shadow quickly disappear into the alleyway a little ways down. _'So someone was following us_.' The eleven year old thought to herself warily. Her eyes squinted into a glare as she tried to look closer to the figure. All she had seen was the fluttering of a black coat that had its hood up and the heels of the shoes of the figure disappear in the darkened alleyway. Shaking her head Harley quickly disappeared into the Leaky Cauldron. She would figure out why someone was following her later.

The large Pub/Inn she stepped in was rather dark and musky. It smelt of smoke, cleaner and burnt food. Scrunching her nose in disgust at the smell she walked quickly over to the two Professors. Professor McGongall was speaking with the barman. "It's very nice to see you again Tom, but we're in a bit of a hurry. We need to take young Ms. Harley Potter to get her things." As the word, _'Ms. Harley Potter'_ escaped the lips of Minerva the bar quickly went silent. All eyes turned to the young girl that stood beside the Professors. In a sudden flurry the witches and wizards in the room stood and quickly began to shake the girls hand. The voices of the many figures spoke hurriedly and excitedly to the stunned girl.

"_So please to meet you at last Ms. Potter_."

"_Simply astounding you are."_

"_Amazing what you did, truly_."

So many voices spoke to her at once made Harley feel dizzy. "That's enough. Yes, I know Ms. Potter did a simply confounding thing, but you do not need to suffocate the poor girl." Professor McGongalls stern voice called out above the loud ruckus. The room quickly went silent at the strict voice of the older witch who held onto the famous Harley Potter's shoulder. "Thank you. We really do need to go now. Perhaps, you'll be able to see her again on her way out after she gets her equipment for her new school." Without waiting for any answer from the group Minerva began to make her way out of the Pub/Inn and to the back alley when a familiar figure caught her eye, causing her to stop. "Ah, Professor Quirrell, So nice to see you again. Are you here to get some supplies?" The old woman questioned. At the sound of McGongalls voice, the man, Professor Quirrell jumped and spun around to see McGongall and Snape. Glancing over them quickly his gaze lowered and landed on the raven-haired, emerald green-eyed child that stood between the two.

"E-Evening, M-M-McGongall...S-Severus. J-Just here to get a new V-Vampire b-book." The strangely dressed man stuttered out. He seemed petrified at the idea of getting a book about vampires. Harley's eyebrows scrunched up in thought. _'Why was he stuttering_?' She wanted to ask, but kept the thought to herself. "Is this H-Harley P-Potter?" Professor Quirrell stuttered out in curiosity.

"Yes, she'll be attending Hogwarts this year. We were about to meet Hagrid, so he can take her to get her things. Severus and I have to go back to Hogwarts to deal with some...business." McGongall stated thinly. Professor Quirrell nodded his head and gave a shaky smile.

"H-Honored to m-meet you Ms. P-P-Potter." The turban wearing man said, shaking Harley's hand.

"You as well, Professor." Harley stated politely.

"Come along _Potter_. We must go find Hagrid." Professor Snape sneered out to the girl. Giving his seething glare to Professor Quirell Snape turned on his heel and made his way to the back alleyway. Pushing the young girl in the direction Severus was going Minerva followed after saying a polite, _'good bye'_ to the man. The three reached the back and Snape pulled out a slick black wand and tapped the brick walls. It was silent for a moment; the only sound heard was from inside the Pub/Inn where the large group still spoke of Harley Potter excitedly. With a shutter, the bricks began to move and squirm, before forming into an archway that led into the large alley known as Diagon Alley.

* * *

Harley followed Minerva and Snape as they swiftly made their way to the shop known as Madam Malkins Robes For All Occasions. Harley gazed around the Alley, looking at the many eccentric shops with amazement and awe. This place was simply amazing to her. Looking away from a particular shop that had broomsticks and a group of people looking into the front window. She distantly heard something of a 'Nimbus 2000', whatever that was. Her electric emerald green eyes widened as she caught sight of a rather large man standing outside the store, looking around for someone. When his eyes landed on the group, a large smile appeared. "Ay there, Profe'sor Mc'ongall, Profe'sor Snape." The man nodded in respect. "An' this mus' be 'Arley Potter." The large man stated in awe and amazement for the girl standing before him.

"Hello Hagrid. You'll be able to handle getting Ms. Potter her things, correct?" The older witch questioned with a raise of her eyebrow.

"O'course. Profe'sor Dumbledore told meh too watch 'er and get 'er things." Hagrid defended himself with a nod of his head.

"Yes...of course he did." Minerva muttered before giving her usual thin smile. Looking to Harley she spoke. "Ms. Potter, this is Rubeus Hagrid, he'll be taking you to get your things. Severus and I must go do other Hogwarts business."

"Nice to meet you Hagrid." Harley stated, holding up her hand for him to shake. Hagrid raised his own larger hand and quickly shook her hand, which shook her whole arm.

"Nice teh meet yeh as well." Hagrid stated with a friendly smile.

Professor McGongall and Snape glanced to one another before nodding silently, agreeing with each other that they both needed to head to Hogwarts, immediately. "Well, we must be going." McGongall and Snape nodded once again to the two before quickly turning on their heels and heading to an apparition area. Harley looked to Hagrid and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeh. Forgot to give yeh yer letter." Pulling out a square vanilla colored envelope he handed it to the eleven year old. Taking it in her hands she looked at the green glistening words with slight confusion. _'Number 4 Private Drive? Isn't that where those Dursley's live? Why would it have my name on it with that address?'_ She questioned herself with confusion. Shaking the thought away, to deal with for another time, she opened the letter and scanned over it hurriedly. Her eyebrows scrunched up with contemplation at the many objects on her list.

_'I suppose I should get my money first. -_' She thought to herself, her gaze looked towards the store behind Hagrid. 'Then get my money.' She finished with a nod. "Hagrid could you take me to Gringotts so I can get my money?" She questioned.

"O'course. I got ter get somethin' outer there anyways." Hagrid stated. Together, the two walked down towards the Gringotts Bank. Both were silent as each thought of something that troubled them.

After the rather uncomfortable cart ride to Harley's vault, which, had surprised her when she saw just how much money she had inside, which reminded her never to tell Mrs. Buckingham about it, since the old woman was a greedy old hag. They had then gone to another vault, which Hagrid had taken a small brown bag out and stuck it in his pocket, and was tight lipped about what was inside. The only thing he did say was it was strictly Hogwarts business and she needed to keep her nose out of others business. "Like that would happen." She had muttered under her breath. She was always a curious person, naturally. It had usually led her getting into trouble at the Orphanage and a good beating to teach her to keep out of others business.

Harley supposed, that the beatings didn't do much good, since she was still very curious and on an unofficial mission to discover what was inside of the small brown bag. She'd have to wait until she got to Hogwarts to figure it out. _'Surely they have a library_ -' She thought with a smile. _'A very big library_.' She finished. She always did love to learn new things; it was something that always kept her mind searching for more. Whenever she learned one thing from a book, she had to learn even more after that. Snapping herself out of her day dreaming of reading more fascinating books at Hogwarts, she looked to Hagrid as they made their way to Madam Malkins shop for her school robes. "Hagrid, did you know my parents? Or anyone from my parents family?" Harley questioned. She had to tilt her head back to look at the giant mans face.

Hagrid cleared his throat in an uncomfortable manor. Glancing down at Harley's emerald green eyes he cursed himself mentally for glancing at the girl. Her eyes reminded him so much of Lily's, it was eerie. The only difference between them was the electric look Harley's had. Her messy raven black hair she got from her father, along with almost every other feature she had she got from her father was the only reminder he needed to remember that this wasn't Lily or James he was talking to. "Er...yeh...I knew 'em." Hagrid stated nodding his head. "Yer mum was the sweetest witch. One of the best as well." He stated. "Yer father, he was a bit of 'er prankster. Along with 'es best friends. Yer look a lot like 'em, if he was ever a girl. Only difference between the two of yer is the eyes. Yer got yer mum's eyes." Hagrid explained. Harley nodded her head and looked down at her old worn out Converses. She knew this already, why weren't they telling her anymore than what everyone else has been saying? Sighing to herself she looked back up at the large kind man.

"What's - uh - Hogwarts like?" Harley asked. Her raven black hair fell over her shoulders, giving Hagrid a clear view of the three chains she wore around her neck.

"Amazin' place, Hogwarts is. Rather big too. It 'as four houses, each of 'em different from each other." Hagrid explained. "There's Slytherin - bunch of slimy old gits, if yer ask me. No'ne of the witches or wizards placed in tha' house ever remained good. You-Know-Who was en that house." Hagrid nodded to the girl.

"You mean Voldemort right?" Harley questioned with a raised eyebrow. What was so horrible about saying his name? It was just that, a name to instill fear in the hearts of many witches and wizards.

"Don' go sayin' his name aloud 'ike that. No ones like tha' name bein' said. Everyone's still scared o' his name." Hagrid explained with a shake of his head.

"Sorry." Harley muttered with a shrug. _'What was the use of being scared of saying a name?_' She questioned to herself as they finally reached Madam Malkins shop. The girl pulled out her school list and looked at everything she needed to get. "Hagrid?" She called to the man.

"Yeh?" Hagrid asked.

"Do you think you could help me get some of my things? I can get my books, robes, wand and pet. Would you mind getting some of my other things?" Harley questioned. "We can meet up at the ice cream place when we're done." She stated. Hagrid nodded his head. He wasn't too bothered that an eleven-year-old girl was taking charge and telling him what he should do. He figured it was a trait she got from her parents.

"Sure. What de yah need?" Harley looked down at the listen and began to list of the things she needed.

"One cauldron, pewter, standard size 2, 1 set glass or crystal phials, 1 telescope, 1 set brass scales and a few other Potion ingredients." Hagrid nodded his head and reread everything the girl listened off in his mind.

"I can go get 'em fer yeh 'Arley. No problem. Meet yeh at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor when yeh done." Harley watched Hagrid make his way down Diagon Alley and towards one of the shops to get one of her many things for school. Shaking her head she turned on her heel and made her way into Madam Malkins robe shop.

* * *

"Hogwarts dear?" A plump and friendly elderly woman questioned, quickly walking over to Harley. Nodding her head, Harley was dragged to the back of the store where two other blond haired, almost white haired children stood on platforms.

As Harley got closer to the siblings, she realized that the girl, looked to be about two years younger than she and the boy were. Placing Harley on top of the platform, the witch began to take measurements. The young girl, who looked eerily alike her brother, except for she had bright stormy gray eyes and curly blond hair glanced over at the raven haired, emerald green-eyed girl.

"Hello." The girl stated with a friendly smile. "Are you going to Hogwarts?" The young girl demanded with fierce bright gray eyes. Her nice smile changed into a searching glare, as she looked Harley over.

"Yes." Harley said in a short clipped tone. Her emerald green eyes glimmered brightly in the light, captivating the younger girl for a few moments, as she looked looked towards Harley.

"I'm not. Not yet anyways." The young girl sighed. "Not for another year. I begged mummy to allow me to go early. But she would have none of it." The ten-year-old girl stated with a pout. "Draco's lucky, he's going to Hogwarts this year. Amethyst has already been to Hogwarts, this is her third year." The young girl drawled out, reminding Harley vividly of Delora Dursley. "Since I'm not able to go yet, mummy said I could get some new dresses." The young girl stated in a conceited voice. She seemed to think Harley was actually interested in what she was saying. The boy, on the left side of Harley spoke up, causing the eleven year old to glance over at him.

"Shut it Felicity. No one gives a damn that mother is giving you new dresses. You have enough already." Snapped Draco, who Harley assumed was as annoyed as she was at what his younger sister was saying. Felicity huffed and crossed her arms, pouting angrily. Harley glanced at Draco with a raise of her eyebrow. "Sorry about her. She doesn't know when to talk and when to shut up." He drawled out with a roll of his eyes. He stopped speaking for a moment. The only sound heard was the sound of Madam Malkin and her assistant working on the robes for the two eleven year old's and the dresses for Felicity. Harley, who had gotten her hopes up of the two self centered children would stop speaking to her, were crashed and burned, when Draco stated to speak.

'_Someone must really not like me._' Harley thought to herself with a frown across her light pink lips.

"My mother went down to look at some wands for me while my father went next door to get me my books. That's why my parents aren't around. I don't know where my other sister is." He shrugged. "She's probably off with those _Weasley _twins -" Draco sneered out the name. "She's been friends with them since her first year at Hogwarts, from what she told me." The blond haired, almost silver haired boy said. Harley nodded her head distractedly, looking away from the boy. These siblings really didn't know when to be quiet Harley realized.

"Ooh. There's Amethyst. I wish I look like her when I'm older." Sighed the younger girl with a smile. Felicity looked to the new older girl that had just walked in the shop. "Though, she's the first one to be placed in Ravenclaw in our family. She's very smart." The younger girl stated with a nod of her head, causing her curly blond hair to bounce.

'_Does that mean you aren't smart?_' Harley wanted to ask but bit her tongue, keeping the question to herself as she looked to the younger girls older sister. Harley had to admit to herself, as she looked the older girl over, she was very pretty. She had shoulder length blond hair and sapphire blue eyes and pale skin. She wore a nice pair of tight blue jeans, a fluttering black top and black ballet flats. A large chain necklace hung to her chest, a pair of earrings hung at her ears. Her make up was done perfectly, almost too perfectly. Harley wondered vaguely is this girl was like her siblings, as conceited and arrogant.

"You lot ready yet?" The voice of Amethyst Malfoy questioned. Her voice was soft and light as she looked to her younger siblings. Catching the gaze of Harley her eyebrows rose. She took sight of the bright, electric, emerald green eyed and messy black haired girl with interest. "Oh...hello." Amethyst stated in surprise. "I'm Amethyst." She stated with a friendly smile. "Or Ami, as most call me." She stated.

"Harley." Harley supplied with a small smile of her own. She liked this girl. She was much nicer than her younger siblings. Perhaps she could be the girl's friend?

"Where are your parents?" Draco questioned suddenly. He had forgotten to question this mysterious girl. A curious look was in his eyes as he gazed over at the girl across from him. He brought the spot light back to himself at his question.

"They're dead." Harley stated in a clipped icy tone.

"Oh sorry -" The other stated without a hint of sympathy in his eyes or voice. "They were our kind right?"

"If you mean a witch and wizard, then yes, they where." Harley remarked.

"I think they should only allow our kind in. Not the other kind. I'd think it would be better, don't you? Make it only the ones that have real Pureblood in." Draco bragged in an arrogant voice.

"Draco." Snapped Amethyst, causing Draco to look at her with a '_what did I do_', look on his face. "Shut up about this Pureblood nonsense for now. I'm sure Harley doesn't want to hear it." The thirteen-year-old girl stated with a shake of her head. Rolling his eyes at his sister Draco Malfoy looked back to Harley.

"What's your surname anyways?" Draco questioned. Before Harley could respond to them, Madam Malkin walked over to eleven-year-old girl and handed her, her new robes. _'Saved by the robe making witch._' Harley thought thankfully with a smile to herself.

"There you are deary." Madam Malkin said with a smile.

"Thank you." Harley replied with a smile of her own.

"I'll be seeing you at Hogwarts I suppose." Draco called after the girl. Harley nodded her head, not wanting to answer him as she stepped out of the store and into the sunny alleyway.

* * *

**Well the first part of this is done. Chapter Five is up, as everyone can tell. **

**Hmm, it's curious to know why everyone keeps avoiding Harley's question, especially when it comes to her parents and other living relatives. Harley will find out soon, or much later in the books, that she is not as alone as she figured she was. **

**Well, Felicity is a spoiled little brat, which instantly makes Harley dislike her. Draco is similar to how Felicity is, for now anyways. I always thought everyone gave him a hard time, and I want to change that. I always loved Draco in the books; he deserves a chance, I think anyways. Then there's Amethyst who is the polar opposite of her siblings and parents. I figured, the Malfoy's need a little rebel and black sheep in the family, and thought Amethyst was the perfect choice. **

**Next chapter will be the second part of this. I might add a few little extra scenes, just for the fun of it. :)**

**R&R and let me know what you all think! Good reviews and just plain reviews keep me writing. **

**P.S.**

**I already got the next chapter for the second sequel done; I just need to re-fix everything. :)**

**_Your Writer_, **

**TheWeepingRaven**


	6. Chapter Six

Harley Potter And The Sorcerers Stone

The Girl Who Lived

Chapter Six

First Shopping Trip Of A Lifetime

Part Two

Harley entered Flourish and Blotts with a small smile across her lips. The shop was filled with rows of shelves of books stacked to the ceiling made Harley look around with awe. "Hogwarts?" A voice questioned from behind Harley. Harley gazed up from a black book with gold lettering across it to see the man who had spoken to her and broken her concentration.

"Yes. A first year." She said. Pulling out her list of books she handed it to the man.

"Follow me." With a turn of his heel the man made his way to the back of the store. Setting the book back down on the exact place she had found it, Harley followed the wizard. Turning into an aisle with a long row of bookshelves stacked with books the wizard that worked at the bookshop began to climb up a ladder as he began to take the needed books down and slowly handed each of them to her. A few minutes of going through different shelves to get the books Harley quickly had her arms full. Walking back to the front with the male wizard, Harley tiredly set the books down before speaking to the man.

"Do you mind if I...checked some of the other books out?" She questioned. "Before I buy everything Mr. -" She started but stopped when she realized she didn't know the man's name.

"Mr. Watson. And who would you be?" The man, now known as Watson said with a smile.

"My name is Harley, Mr. Watson. Would you mind if I looked around?" She questioned again.

"Go right ahead." Nodding to Mr. Watson she turned and made her way to the staircase. Walking up the stairs two at a time she swiftly made her way to the second landing. Her eyes gazed around at the large second floor with wide eyes. There were so many books, and so few she could read. Treading unhurriedly down the walkway she looked at each aisle and finally turned down the last row on the second floor. With a purse of her lips she looked over the many books with interesting titles. Harley didn't notice that there was someone else walking down the same aisle as she was. With a sudden thump, she bumped into a solid figure and tumbled to the floor on her backside with a grunt. Shaking her head the girl glanced up and noticed a rather tall man, standing at around six foot two with long shoulder length blond hair and cold pale blue eyes and pale skin, sneer down at the young girl.

"Oi! Watch it will you?" Harley questioned grumpily. It wasn't everyday that a person would actually enjoy getting knocked down on their arse. The older wizard looked down at the girl with a cold calculating look on his pointed facial expression. Every fiber in her being was telling her to screw the small chitchat with this man and get the hell away from as soon as possible. She had a very dark and dangerous vibe from him.

"Clearly. If you were paying attention –" He sneered. "You would not have fallen and bumped into me." The man said in a drawling voice. Harley's eye twitched as she realized who this man must be, Amethyst, Draco and Felicity's father. Only a man with his looks and voice could pass down his genes and traits. She remained silent as she looked around the aisle for a moment, before glancing back at the man's searching gaze.

"Ay! I wasn't the one just standing there. So technically, it isn't all my fault." Harley replied back wittily and a bit defensively. She wasn't about to back down; she was stubborn and hard headed, not exactly a very good trait to have together.

"What's your name girl?" The blond haired wizard demanded, much like his youngest daughter had when Harley was in the robe shop.

"I don't talk to strangers and I certainly don't give away my name to them." Harley stated, picking up the fallen books from off the wooden floor she hastily straightened and turned to walk away when his cold brusque voice stopped her.

"You remind me of someone I once knew, two someone's actually, that I went to school with." The statement he made, made Harley's back straighten with unease. "You wouldn't happen to know who I'm talking about would you?" His drawling voice questioned. Harley felt her insides freeze. She certainly didn't want this man, of all witches and wizards, to know who she is.

"I'm sorry, _sir_." Harley stated through clenched teeth, as she remained facing forward. "I haven't a clue who you're talking about." With those words said, Harley quickly stepped down the stairs and walked to the register area. Placing the four new books with her school ones she pulled out the needed money and waited patiently for Mr. Watson to place them into a large bag. Handing her the bag with a friendly smile he spoke. "Hope you have a nice day Ms. Potter."

"You too Mr. Watson." Harley replied. Walking away from the desk she made her way through the large crowd of witches and wizards that had just walked in. She glanced over her shoulder, to see the man she had bumped into standing at the ledge of the second floor, watching her. Feeling a chill shoot down her spine she quickly looked away and stepped out into the fresh afternoon air and took a deep breath. Her green eyes looked around the alleyway. Her eyes caught the sight of the same hooded figure from before staring right at her. Looking at the figure warily she turned away and decided to walk to the wand shop, Ollivanders. She didn't need a confrontation with the figure in black, especially when she knew no defense, beside hand to hand, but that would do no good with a skilled witch or wizard. _'All I need now is my wand and a pet._' She thought to herself.

* * *

Harley Potter pulled open the door of Ollivanders Wand shop and stepped inside the dusty and deserted shop. The golden bell above made a small ding, letting the owner know she had arrived.

"Good afternoon." A soft voice spoke from the darkened room. Harley jumped. Glancing up from looking at a box that held a wand she quickly set it down. An older man with pale skin and glimmering silver hair man stepped out from behind the shelves. His eyes were an odd silver color as he looked at Harley Potter almost as if he was looking into her soul.

"Hello." Harley stated awkwardly.

"Ah yes." The man said in a soft voice. He nodded his head slowly as he looked at the young girl in front of him. "Yes, yes. I'd thought I'd be seeing you soon Harley Potter." It wasn't a question, but a statement as his eerie eyes looked into her emerald green eyes. "You have your mothers eyes." He stated with a quirk of his lips. "It seems like just yesterday that she was in here, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inch long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Mr. Ollivander moved closer. Harley desperately wanted to blink as she remained locked in a staring gaze with the wand maker. Mr. Ollivander's eyes were a bit creepy. "Your father on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. It's pliable. With a little more power and was excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it." He stated with a pause. "Of course - it's really the wand that chooses the wizard." Mr. Ollivander stepped closer, so close they were almost nosed and nose to each other. Harley could see herself reflected in the older mans eyes.

"And that's where..."

Mr. Ollivander raised his hand and touched the lightening bolt scar on Harley's forehead with a long white finger. "I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it. Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands... well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world..." He shook his head and to the relief of Harley, changed the subject. "Now, Ms. Potter. What hand do you use?" He questioned, looking to Harley.

"Er...I'm left or right handed." said Harley. "I use my left more than my right though." She explained at the raise of Mr. Ollivanders eyebrow.

"Hmm…." He murmured to himself. Shaking his head from his thoughts he looked back down at the slightly shorter girl.

"Very well. Hold out your arm." Harley raised her arm without a fight, while her eyes wandered around the room. She looked at the large shelves that where stacked to the roof with thin and narrow boxes on top of each other, full of wands. "There you go." Pulling out a measurement he began to measure the eleven year old. The measurement measured her arms, wrist, elbows, armpits and a few other areas. As Mr. Ollivander made his way to the back to fetch some wands she finally realized, as the measurement began to measure her nostrils, that it was doing it on its own.

Mr. Ollivander the whole time had been wandering the shelves, grabbing boxes of wands for Harley to try. Soon, be came back and handed her a wand. Holding it in her hand she raised an eyebrow at the older man. "Well, give it a wave." Feeling foolish, Harley began to try wand after wand, each one not working like that last. Harley was beginning to loose hope of ever finding herself a wand after the twelfth one. But Ollivander seemed to become happier with each wand she tried.

"Tricky customer eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere. - I wonder, now - yes, why not - unusual combination - holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple." Ollivander stated, pulling out the wand from the box he handed it to Harley. Holding it in her hand she felt a warm tingling feeling through her fingers. Raising it above her head she brought it down. A swish of bright red and gold sparks shot out of the end like fireworks and bounced against the wall. "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good." He exclaimed with a happy smile. Before it slowly disappeared and a silent thoughtful look crossed his face. "Well, well, well...how curious...how very curious..." He muttered to himself as he made to put the wands back.

"What's curious?" Harley questioned with curiosity.

Mr. Ollivander fixed Harley with his pale-eyed stare. "I remember every wand I ever sold, Ms. Potter, every single wand. It just so happens that the Phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather - just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand, when it's brother - why, its brother gave you that scar." Harley swallowed. She wasn't sure she wanted to listen to the older man anymore. "Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen." He stated in a murmur. "The wand chooses the wizard Ms. Potter. I think we will expect great things from you, Ms. Potter...After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, did great things - terrible, but great." Harley shivered. She wasn't sure she liked Mr. Ollivander too much. Paying him for her wand she walked out of Ollivanders shop, still feeling his gaze on her back.

* * *

As Harley made her way down to the Pet shop, she passed by very curiously dressed witches and wizards. She wondered, vaguely, if she would ever have to dress like they did. "Can you believe it Dudley? We're a witch and wizard!" An extremely obnoxious voice exclaimed excitedly. Harley froze mid step, her heart filling with dread at the sound of the squeaky high-pitched voice.

"Please..._please_ – " She begged quietly. " – Don't let it be who I think it is." Harley murmured to herself under her breath as she glanced up at the bright blue sky above her. With a sigh of dread she glanced over her shoulder and a depressing frown graced her lips. It was who she thought it was. "Someone must really hate me." She stated to herself with a grimace. Down a few shops stood the well known Delora and Dudley Dursley, who had made her life a living hell for the last few years of her life. Looking up to the heavens with a low groan of annoyance. She glared hatefully at the bright blue sky for no reason in particular, just because she didn't want to glare at someone for no reason. Shaking her head in frustration she turned on her heel and began to make her way towards Eyelops Owl Emporium.

"It is pretty amazing." Dudley replied to his sister in a low and dull voice. His voice floated towards Harley, making her flinch as she walked even faster to the Owl store. The Dursley twins seemed to be going the same direction Harley was going.

"I swear..." Harley muttered to herself with an annoyed huff. "If I ever find Fate. I'll beat it with a bloody bat." She stepped into the Owl shop and looked around. She looked at the many different owls, each of them different colored, from white to brown to black to reddish brown to multicolored, with different colored eyes. As she wandered down the different rows she finally stopped at the last row to find the owl she liked best. It was a bright snow-white shade with gray dots on its wings. The Owl had bright blue eyes and tilted its head as Harley walked closer to it. The owl was sitting by itself. "Hello you." Harley stated, walking up to the owl she knew she wanted as a pet she raised a pale finger and pet the side of the owls face with a thoughtful look. The snow-white owl hooted its greetings to Harley making the young girl smile at it. "You're a pretty one aren't you?" She stated. The owl hooted again and nipped her finger lightly giving her a small love bite.

"I've never seen that owl be so mellow and kind to someone." A female voice stated from behind Harley. Glancing over her shoulder Harley looked to see an older woman around her mid thirties with messy brown hair and honey brown eyes that stared at Harley in amazement.

"Really? Why do you say that?" The eleven year old asked.

"Well, ever since we got her, that owl has been nothing but trouble. None of the other owls seem to like her. I suppose, this girl gives the others more trouble than they like. I'm Jade by the way." Jade stated with a careless shrug. Smiling Harley looked back at the female owl, already having a name in place for her new pet.

"I'm Harley, and I'll take her." Stated Harley with a grin. Shaking her head the woman began to help Harley pick out a cage, which Harley chose a silver colored cage with a food and water bowl and some food for her new pet to eat for when she needed it. Paying the woman her money, Harley happily left with her new pet owl. "Well Hedwig. It's just you and me now girl. How about we head over to see Hagrid?" Hooting her agreement, Harley and Hedwig made their way to the Ice Cream Palour to get some ice cream before having to leave to go back to the Orphanage.

* * *

"…We can't keep doing this." A feminine voice stated from a deserted alleyway in-between two shops. The voice sounds vaguely familiar to Harley Potter as she came to a slow stop beside the entrance of the alleyway with a curious feeling burning in her stomach as she listened in on the conversation. So sue her, she had a natural curiosity that always led her into trouble.

"I…I know…but I can't help it." A males voice murmured with a sad sigh that escaped from his lips. With a tilt of her head Harley continued to listen with a meditative look on her face. There was a sound of a shuffle; Harley assumed it was the sound of feet moving. There was a soft moan, making the young girls eyes widen. So, they were kissing now. A light female sigh echoed in the alleyway.

"I wish…I wish we didn't have to hide this." The young woman stated mournfully. Harley felt bad for the young couple, which Harley assumed had to hide their relationship because people may not accept it.

"I love you…I hope you know that." The voice whispered softly, it had a slightly husky tone to it. Harley listened to a small sniffle, a sign of the young woman in the alleyway was crying. "Shh…it'll be alright." The young male whispered to the younger woman. Arms wrapped around each other as Harley continued to lean against the wall and listen on, on this private coupling. The eleven year old wondered thoughtfully if her parents had been the same way. In love with each other and always worried someone would figure them out. Seeing as Harley figured before her conception that the wizarding world had been in peril because of the wizard known as Voldemort. After all, she knew that she was only famous for destroying a wizard that was important in the cause of death and destruction.

"I…I love you too. You're the only one –" The girl took a shuttering breath in. " – That I could ever talk to and who could understand me." The young girl spoke in an equally soft voice but with conviction as she looked up to the slightly taller gentleman, her boyfriend, and the one man she loved. Harley watched the many other witches and wizards wander by as she remained leaning against the tall brick wall. Many different individuals mingled between each other as they walked towards their destinations. Witches spoke giddily with one another while wizards conversed seriously. Couples, friends and family wandered with each other to the stores to buy new products for themselves or school.

"I'll always be there for you." The male stated with certainty. "No matter what. Even if we can't be together anymore." The couple sighed together in unison and remained silent before the man spoke up again. Or Harley assumed the couples were older than herself. After all, they sounded like they had been through a lot. "We should go before someone notices we've been gone longer than we're suppose to." At the sound of the couple making their way out of the alleyway, Harley pushed herself away from the alleyway and made her way towards the ice cream pallor. Her mind rushed with many thoughts that were giving her a headache. She didn't move to look back at who was talking, but she would figure who it was soon enough, it would just take some time.

Harley felt the feeling of being watched by more than one person as she walked down the alley, making her hairs stand on end. Glancing over her shoulder bright, electric, emerald green eyes searched for the source of feeling watched. Her swift pace stopped suddenly as she caught sight of a bright blond, almost silver hair and bluish/gray eyes that also looked almost silver with pale skin watched her closely as he wandered down the alley with his parents and siblings. '_Why would Draco Malfoy be watching me?_' The girl questioned with a scrunch of her eyebrows as she squinted her eyes thoughtfully. Shaking her head her lips quirked slightly in a smile. Draco's own lips twisted in a slight smile as he continued to look at the girl. His gaze was pulled away from her as his younger sister, Felicity, brought his attention away as she spoke to him about something Harley couldn't hear. Shaking her head, Harley looked away and looked for the other source of eyes watching her.

The sight of the cloaked figure standing in the shadows of an alleyway made Harley become frustrated. '_Why was this cloaked figure watching her?_' Shaking her head she pushed the thought away as she turned her gaze somewhere else and sighed with annoyance as another pair of eyes watched her. '_What the bloody hell is with everyone watching me today?_' She demanded to herself mentally. "Do I have a sign on my forehead saying, '_hey look at me_'?' She muttered to herself as another figure, shadowed with a hat and sunglasses watched Harley with a purse of their lips. A large cloak, much like the other cloaked figure made it difficult for Harley to tell if the person was male or female. "I swear if someone stares, follows or watches me for the rest of the day I'll beat them with a pillow." She grumbled loud enough for many witches and wizards to give the girl odd looks. "Oh what are you looking at?" She snapped at a young looking wizard with a roll of her eyes as she stormed off and finally into the ice cream shop.

* * *

**Right, well Chapter Six is up and running finally! **

**As you can see I added an extra scene. Can any of you guess who that mystery couple is, or who the shadowed figures are? And why, would Draco Malfoy of all people be staring at Harley? Hmm, one can only wonder. **

**Lets see, Harley got her wand, her pet and finally gets to head to Hogwarts! Yay!**

**R&R and tell me what you think. Also, if anyone has suggestion (ideas) for later years in Harley's life, let me know, I'll be glad to hear some of them. Though, I'll have to make them fit with my own ideas. Reviews and supportive comments are much like _cookies_, _candy _and _Monster Energy Drinks_ they keep me writing. =)**

**I do NOT own any Harry Potter characters...unfortunately. -Pouts childishly- If I did, I'd so own Harry and Draco and defiantly Sirius Black. -Grins cheekily- He's hot, just like Malfoy and Potter. But Malfoy is the hottest, besides Sirius. I'm being seriously Sirius. Sorry, couldn't help meself. -Shrugs innocently- I'd probably even own the Weasley Twins too. ;) **

**Anyways, I'll try to get another chapter or two, maybe three up tonight. **

**Want to hear something weird? I had a dream last night that had to deal with HP, which gave me some ideas, so beware of my strange ideas in the near future. ;) After all, I'm a bit bonkers (or so my _friends _say) in the head, especially when I have _Monster Energy Drinks, cookies _and _candy_! **

**Next chapter will either be called Hogwarts Express Edition or Express To A New Life. It will be either one of those names, I haven't decided yet. **

**_Your Writer_,**

**TheWeepingRaven**


	7. Chapter Seven

Harley Potter and The Sorcerers Stone

The Girl Who Lived

Chapter Seven

Express To A New Life

Sunlight streamed through the curtains that hung above young Harley's window, allowing the sun to make the room glow from what little light that broke through. A small groan of annoyance escaped her lips as she turned, lying on her stomach. Grabbing the pillow she was using, she placed it over her head and began to doze off back to sleep. The small sound of a hoot, from her dresser made eyelids fluttered open. A glazed look was across her face as she slowly opened her eyes, squinting against the bright light in the room. With a grumble and a wandering hand across her nightstand she grabbed hold of her glasses and slid them over her nose. The area around her cleared considerably with her glasses in place. "Bloody friggin' morning sun and stupid friggin' owl." She grumbled crossly. Never was she going to be a morning person. Especially when she never got the sleep she deserved during the night. Usually staying up late in the hours of the night because she was forced to finish cleaning something for no reason. With a sigh, Harley ran her hand through her naturally unruly raven hair and quickly tossed her blankets over her and near the end of the uncomfortable bed (if you could call it a bed).

Swinging her legs over the sides she quickly grabbed a pair of light blue jeans off the floor. The pants had tares at the knees, among other places and looked frayed at the ends of the pants. Grabbing a black short-sleeved shirt and a long sleeved button up shirt, that acted like a jacket for her, from her dresser drawers, the only thing left in it from her packing the day before she made her way hurriedly to the bathroom down the hall. Every piece of clothing had either been pre-owned from the older children that could no longer fit in them or from a good will or something like that. Which was fine with Harley for as long as she had somewhat decent clothes, even if the pants had a few tears on them, it was fine. With a silent click of the bathroom door, Harley slowly got ready, relishing in the hot water.

With a tired yawn Harley walked back in her bedroom and slid on her tearing converse shoes and picked up her trunk and owl cage from her room and made her way down the hallway and towards the staircase. She walked slowly down the stairs, her trunk thundered loudly down the steps of the staircase to the first floor. Sighing silently once again to herself she brushed her bangs out of her forehead, showing her lightening bolt scar clearly. Harley decided to herself, since it was only nine in the morning, she'd get something on the way to the train station to eat.

The walk to the station, which took an hour and thirty minutes, since she had stopped for a bite to eat, was surprisingly uneventful. No cloaked figures followed her, which Harley assumed was it was because they were sleeping, and no one tried to ask her why a girl of eleven was walking by herself down the street at nine in the morning. Harley walked through the double doors of the train station in the middle of London, humming to herself a song. The cool brush of air was soothing against her light pink cheeks and hot skin from the long walk. Ruffling her hair with a pale hand, the young raven haired girl made her way to platform nine and three quarters. Her ticket was in her pocket as she wandered towards the platforms nine and ten. '_Where is the platform_?' She questioned to herself as she looked around. The sound of a woman's voice brought her attention to a group of people with red hair.

"All these Muggles. Always getting in the way." The female voice exclaimed not too far from Harley. Harley looked at the voice and noticed an older woman with fiery red hair and seven other children with her, all with fiery red, flaming red or orange colored hair. Tilting her head curiously she followed after the family silently. The girl watched in amazement as the family bantered with each other. She had never had the privilege of seeing a family interact with one another. All thanks to her weirdness, it made people wary and even frightened of her. So, it was a new experience for her to see.

"What was the platform number again?" The mother of the group questioned.

"Nine and three quarters!" Piped up a small girl with shoulder length fiery red hair and bright blue eyes. The younger girl looked to be the youngest of the group, about a year younger than Harley.

"Can't I go mum?" Whined the girl to her mother, who held her right hand.

"You're not old enough Ginny. You know this. Now be quiet." Abolished her mother in a firm voice. The child went silent after her mother spoke. "Now Percy, Go first." What looked to be the oldest boy marched forward to the wall between Platform Ten and Nine? With a sudden run the boy rushed to the barrier before disappearing in the wall. Harley's eyes widened at this display of magic. No one had explained to her how to get on the train, which they must have forgotten. "Fred, you next." Stated the head of the family.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George." Stated the boy. "Honestly you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?" The boy demanded. His arms crossed over his chest as he looked at his mother with exasperation.

"Sorry George." The mother said with a sigh.

"Only joking. I am Fred." The boy joked, and off he went with his twin brother following after him. Soon, there were only two children left. Walking closer to the woman and her children Harley decided to speak up.

"Excuse me." Harley stated to the plump and kind woman. Harley instantly held a liking to this woman. She had a motherly feel and seemed to care about everyone.

"Hello, dear…first time at Hogwarts? Ron is new here as well." She pointed to the youngest of her sons. He was tall, thin and gangling with freckles, big feet, hands and a long nose.

"Yes," said Harley. "The thing is - I - I don't know how - " She pointed to the barrier with a small unsure smile. The woman nodded in understand, a kind smile gracing her lips as she gazed down at the young girl. Harley's bangs covered her forehead, covering her lightening bolt scar, leaving them not knowing whom she was.

"To get onto the platform?" The woman questioned kindly. Harley nodded slowly with a small smile. "Not to worry, all you have to do is give a little run between platform nine and ten. Don't be scared or anything. Go on. Go before Ron." Nodding her head Harley pushed her cart between Platform Nine and Ten. She started to walk towards it before she began to run faster. Squeezing her eyes she waited for the impact, but all she felt was the whoosh of air past her. Opening her eyes she slowly blinked. Her eyes widened as she looked to the large scarlet train with glimmering gold words on the side reading, _Hogwarts Express_ across it. Pushing her trolley forward she caught glances of different families and many friends meeting and greeting each other. Stopping at the Express she pulled her trunk and cage off of the trolley. She walked past rows of compartments, trying to find herself an empty compartment to sit in. At last, she found one. Putting Hedwig's cage on top of the rack above the seats she began to try and heave and push her trunk into the compartment. It had so far become unsuccessful after five or ten minutes of trying.

* * *

"Want a hand?" A voice questioned from behind her. Harley stopped and turned her eyes onto one of the red haired boys from before, when Harley watched them disappear onto the train station.

"Yes…_please_." Panted Harley tiredly as she leaned against the trunk for a moment. Shaking her head she pushed herself away and glared at the trunk with hopelessness.

"Oi, Fred. C'mere and help me!" The twin, Harley know realized was George, called to his twin brother. A few seconds passed before Fred appeared beside his twin. With the help of the twins Harley got her trunk into the compartment and onto the rack above the seats.

"Thanks." Harley said with a deep breath, pushing her sweaty bangs back from her forehead.

"What's that?" One of the twins, mostly like George, questioned while pointing at her lightening bolt scar.

"Blimey." One of the twins, Fred probably, said with awe as his eyes widened with realization. "Are you - "

"She _is_." The first twin, again probably George remarked. "Aren't you?" He added with a curious look to Harley before a smile lightened across his face.

"_What_?" Harley asked with annoyance. She wasn't following with what the boys were getting at. After all, she wasn't a mind reader and she certainly didn't understand twin talks.

"_Harley Potter_." The twins chorused. Their almost identical clothes and smiles made Harley smile slightly as she looked up at the taller boys. She gave a small shrug, not exactly wanting anyone to know who she was.

"Oh, her –" Began Harley before quickly correctly herself. " – I mean, yes, I am." She quickly stated. "I'm Harley Potter." She finished. "Or…Harleigh Potter…but no one calls me that." She stopped talking and looked away from the twin boys for a short few seconds. She was rambling, and she _hated_ rambling.

The twins stared at her in awe. Harley, who glanced back at the twins, could feel her face flame red with embarrassment at their stares. To her relief Harley heard a familiar voice call out. "Fred, George, are you there?"

"Coming Mum!" They chorused together before giving Harley one last look of wonder before running off to their mother. Sighing to herself Harley jumped up into the compartment and sat down, closing the door behind her. The young raven-haired Potter stared out at the door before she caught sight of the large group of red heads standing on the platform together. She remained half hidden in the shadows as she watched the family converse with one another.

"Where's Percy?" Asked their mother.

"He's coming now." Ginny stated to her mother. As soon as the words left her lips Percy soon came strutting towards the red haired mother of the group. Or, Harley assumed was the mother of all those children. They all looked similar. Percy had changed into his Hogwarts robes; his swift walking made his cloak billow out behind him. Harley caught a glimmering badge with the letter P on it on his chests as light from the sun caught it at the right angle.

"I can't stay long mother. The Prefects have to go up front on the train. They have two compartments to themselves -" Percy began to brag with a proud smile on his lips.

"Oh, are you a _prefect, _Percy?" One of the twins asked with an air of surprise and shock. "You should have said something. We had no idea." The twin Fred continued.

"Hang on, I think I remember then saying something about it." George continued with a smirk. "Once -"

"Or Twice -"

"A minute -"

"All summer-"

"Shut up" Barked Percy at once. He stopped his younger brothers from continuing to mock him.

"How come he got new robes?" Questioned the twins. Changing the subject abruptly.

"Because he's a prefect." The boy's mother stated fondly. "Alright dears, have a good term - send me an owl when you get there." She kissed Percy on the head before the oldest child left swiftly.

"Hey mom, guess what? Guess who we just meet on the train?" One of the twins stated. Harley quickly leaned back into her seat, sliding down partly, but still made it easy to see the family of red heads.

"You know that black haired girl with those green eyes, that was near us on the station? Know who she is?" The other twin questioned with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Who?" Their mother questioned curiously.

"_Harley Potter._" The twins stated in unison. Harley could hear the younger girl speak up at once.

"Oh mum, can I go train and see her? Mum can I _please _go and see her?" The youngest of them begged with a puppy eyed look on her face.

"You have already seen her Ginny." Snapped Mrs. Weasley. "She's not something to stare at." She stated to her youngest with a stern look. Ginny sighed and pouted as she looked down at the ground. "Was she really Fred, George? How do you know?" Their mother questioned with a small frown.

"We asked her. Saw her scar. It's really there - like lightening." The twins spoke in unison again as they looked at their mother.

"Poor _dear_, no wonder she was alone. I wondered. She was very polite when she asked how to get on the platform." The woman stated with a sad smile.

"Never mind that." One of the twins stated with a careless wave of his hand. "Do you think she remembers what You-Know-Who looked like?"

Their mother suddenly became stern and quite scary and spoke in a tight voice. "I forbid you to ask her, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though she needs to be reminded of that on her first day of school."

With a sudden blare of the train's horn, the train began to move. "Oh dear. Go on, time to go!" She ordered her children. The oldest quickly nodded and kissed their mother goodbye before hopping up onto the train.

"Don't worry Gin. We'll write you!" Called the siblings before disappearing into the train after they could no longer see their mother and younger sister.

* * *

Harley sat seat in the compartment. Her gaze remained set outside the window as she watched the terrain blur together in colorful colors of blues, browns, greens and yellows. Her mind continued to wander off to the figure in black that had followed her around and the other figure that had covered them self from being known. She sighed and laid her head against the cool glass window. At the sound of the door moving open, Harley looked to the door and noticed a red haired boy, Ron, she recalled his name being called and gave a friendly smile. "Mind if I sit here?" The young boy questioned. "Everywhere else is full." He stated, nodding to the empty seat across from her.

"Not at all." Harley replied. Nodding her head, letting him know he was free to sit.

"Thanks. I tried to sit in this other compartment, but these twins, Delora and Dudley Dursley, got a bit of an attitude." Ron explained, brushing his red hair out of his face as he looked at the raven-haired girl.

"Oh...yeah...I know them from the Muggle school I use to go to. They where horrible there, and probably will be here too." Harley stated with a frown. Her raven black hair covered her forehead and fell into her eyes, blocking Ron's searching look. '_Fortunately for me_.' She finished to herself with a shake of her head.

"Are you really Harley Potter?" Ron blurted out suddenly after he continued to glance at her. His gaze looked to her face and then to Harley's forehead.

"Yes I am." Harley nodded with a small smile.

"Sorry. Forgot to introduce myself. I'm Ron, Ron Weasley." Ron stated, holding out his hand for Harley to shake. Raising her pale hand she shook Ron's with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you Ron. I'm Harley. As you already know. Almost everyone does."

She sighed as her smile disappeared. It went silent for a moment as the two eleven year olds looked away from each other and out the window.

"Do you really have the...scar?" Ron questioned finally, his blue eyes glanced back towards her and raised his eyes to her forward.

"Oh...yeah." Harley nodded; raising her hand she brushed her bangs from her forehead, showing Ron her lightening bolt scar on the left side of her forehead.

"Wow. I thought Fred and George where lying when they told me they met you." Ron stated with an impish shrug of his shoulders. "I thought it was another one of their pranks. The two of them are pranksters. They give our mum a hard time." Harley smiled reassuringly and shrugged off his defensive apology.

"It's alright. I'm used to people...well...it's nothing new." The eleven year old stated. Looking out the glass window she went silent for a moment before speaking, still looking out the window. "Do you...have a large family?" She questioned curiously. Her bright, electric, emerald green eyes flickered over to Ron with a curious look on her face. Ron looked away from the window and nodded his head slowly.

"Yeah, I do." He stated with a smile. "It's a mad house most of the time. It's always busy and always has people running out and about. I love it even if it does get a bit annoying at times." Ron explained with a smile.

"How many siblings do you have?" Harley questioned with a raise of her eyebrow.

"I have six, five brothers and a younger sister." Ron stated. Harley's eyebrows furrowed at Ron's words. If he had five brothers and a sister, then did he have cousins?

"Do you have any cousins?" The eleven year old questioned. Ron eyes brightened at her inquiry and eagerly explained his history to her.

"Oh yeah. I have six cousins. I have three boys cousins and three girl cousins. The oldest ones are older than my brother, Bill. There's Alexander and Cassiopeia, who are twins like Fred and George. Then there's Waverly who is younger than my brother Bill but is older than Charlie. Bradley is the same age as Charlie, but a few months older. Then there's Valeria and Morgan, who are younger then Charlie, my second oldest brother, but older than Percy, my third oldest brother." Harley's eyes had widened in awe at how many cousins Ron had. A thought appeared in her mind as she looked to Ron. '_Would his mother have been willing to adopt her? If she had been asked to_?' Ron's mother seemed more than willing to take in her nephews and nieces. So having one more wouldn't hurt, would it? Harley shook the thought away and decided to learn more about Ron's family.

"What do you're brothers and cousins do?" She questioned.

Well, my oldest cousin Alex who's twenty-four and works as a Hit Wizard. He had train for about a year. He's been working as a Hit Wizard for the last seven years. Hit Wizards are highly trained dark wizard catchers that are tasked to arrest dangerous criminals that Aurors won't or can't capture. It's a wicked awesome job. He gets paid loads of money for doing it too. He's one of the best in the business, but mum doesn't like his job. She tends to try and talk him out of working as one. Whenever she sees him or talks to him through letters. It never works though." Ron stated with a proud grin on his face. "He lives in Russia at the moment." He said with a shrug. "My other oldest cousin, Cassie who's Alex's twin, she works as a Healer. She saves peoples lives for a living. The two of them are my Uncle Gideon's kids." Ron explained. "She lives in France at the moment." He said.

"My brother Bill whose twenty two, he's off in Egypt and works as a Curse Breaker. He works for the bank Gringotts. He gets paid a decent amount of money." Ron said with a shrug. "My other cousin, Waverly, whose twenty-one…well mum and dad aren't too happy about her job. She works as a Magical Law Enforcement witch in the squad. She travels anywhere she's needed." He gave a shrug. "She works for the German government." He gave a small frown as he continued to speak. "Mum and dad in general aren't too happy about what she does. They don't talk to her much; she never seems to have the time. She's my Uncle Fabians daughter." Ron gave a deep breath and continued to speak.

"Bradley is twenty years old, he works in America and sometimes in Canada, as an Auror. He's quite well known there. He's also my Uncle Fabians son." Ron explained, happy to talk about his other cousins he thought as siblings, that he didn't see often. "Charlie whose also twenty years old, works in Romania. He's a Dragon Keeper. Helps try to keep them under control and train them. He told me he met a good friend there, I'm thinking he has some feelings for this _'friend'_, with the way he talks about her." Ron smirked at his statement. "He lives in Romania." Taking a deep breathe he continued. Harley tilted her head with interest.

"They sound like interesting jobs." She stated with a half smile. "What's an Auror?" She curiously asked. Ron instantly brightened even more at her question and became eager to explain in a rush of words.

"They're dark wizard catchers. They fight with them to capture them and send them to Prison. Brad always has some really cool story of how he barely caught this dark witch or wizard. He's only really gotten hurt once." The boy shuttered. "Worst two weeks of my life. I've never seen mum so depressed. We had to go to America when that accident happened. He's never really been the same, and looks different now too." Harley could only imagine what could have happened. Her mind flashed to different scenarios, each more gruesome then the last. But yet, she couldn't help but like the idea of being an Auror someday.

"Then there's Valeria who's nineteen and training to become a Journalist for some News Paper in Japan. Mum's glad at least one of her nieces are doing something not dangerous." Ron explained with a shrug. "She's my Uncle Gideon's daughter." Ron explained. "My cousin Meredith is Valeria's age and my Uncle Fabian's kid. She's training to become an Unspeakable." Ron stated with a deep breath. "She lives in Africa at the moment." He bit his lip in thought. "Then there's my youngest cousin Morgan who's eighteen, he's been asked by Puddlemere United to play for their team. Morgan is one of the best Quidditch players I know." Ron stated with a large smile. "He's my Uncle Fabians son and lives here whenever he's not traveling for his team." Harley nodded her head in understanding, her mind rushed with many thoughts, filled with things she didn't truly understand or know about. Ron shrugged his shoulders. The red haired boy had _finally_ finished. He seemed eager to talk about his large family, Harley realized. Harley wasn't complaining though. It was interesting to learn about a family that loved and cared for one another. Harley didn't know the meaning of love or friendship or any word that meant that someone cared about you.

For the rest of the train ride, Harley and Ron munched on junk food and talked about everything. Over the car ride they make best friends and meet a few other new people, including Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger and Nevaeh Pierre – Longbottom, who was Neville's cousin on his fathers side. Over all, Harley had an enjoyable train ride heading to Hogwarts. The best part of the train ride, was Harley didn't see the Dursleys.

* * *

**All right, I'm finished with this part. I know it wasn't very interesting, but I just wanted to introduce the Weasley's cousins, the Prewetts. They will appear in the series around the fourth or fifth story.**

**To make this easier for you all to get, Gideon Prewett is the father of Waverly Prewett (Age 21), Bradley Prewett (20), Meredith Prewett (Age 19) and Morgan Prewett (Age 18). Fabian Prewett is the father of Alexander and Cassiopeia Prewett (Age 24) and Valeria Prewett) (Age 19).**

**Here are the ages of the Weasley family in Harley's first year just like how the Prewett's are this age at the moment in Harley's first year. Bill Weasley (Age 22), Charlie Weasley (Age 20), Percy Weasley (Age 15), Fred & George Weasley (Age 14), Ron Weasley (Age 11) and Ginny Weasley (Age 10). I had to figure out everyone's ages so I could get this thing working. **

**Hmm, let's see. Just extra information to tell you how old the kid's are when their parents or Uncles/Aunts get killed. Alex and Cassie were 11, Bill was 9, Waverly was 8, Bradley & Charlie were 7, and Mary and Valeria were 6, Morgan was 5, Percy was 3 and Fred & George were 1. **

**When Voldemort is defeated, Alex and Cassie are 13, Bill is 11, Waverly is 10, Bradley & Charlie are 9, Mary and Valeria are 8, Morgan is 7, Percy is 5, Fred & George are 4 and Ron is 1. I know they probably weren't (The Weasley's I mean) this age in the books, but this is how old I'm making them be when Voldemort is defeated. **

**_R&R_ and tell me what you think of the characters and of the story. IF you're unable to make a review, send me a message if you want. You can even give your input on some ideas if you want. **

**Next chapters should be up soon. Chapter Seven will be called _A Talking Hat Sorts Me? _**

**_Your Writer_, **

**TheWeepingRaven **


	8. Chapter Eight

Harley Potter and The Sorcerers Stone

The Girl Who Lived

Chapter Eight

A Talking Hat Sorts Me?

As Harley made her way up the steps to the entrance Harley looked around the large area with awe. It was an amazing place, and huge. The chattering voices of the first year students echoed in the room as the all stood before the doors of the great hall. Harley stood beside Ron, the two chattered and spoke about many different things in their life. Harley had told Ron about her life in the Orphanage, in which Ron had remained silent with surprise and shock at the news. "So, Harley Potter has come to Hogwarts." A familiar drawling voice stated from across Harley. Looking away from Ron, Harley turned to look at Draco. She remained silent at Draco's statement and raised an eyebrow with a look that said clearly, _'and you wanted to say this why?_' "Why didn't you ever tell me your last name?" Draco questioned curiously with a blank look on his face. Two gorillas like boys stood behind him as Draco confronted Harley.

"Well, I didn't want you to tell your father who I was. Now did I?" Harley questioned Draco. Her head tilted to the side. "I mean, it's not that amazing being known for something you can't remember." Most of the first year students went silent as they listened to the young girl speak.

"I'm sure you love it." Draco sneered out. "After all, you have everyone in the palm of your hand." He stated, raising his hand up palm up. Harley looked at Draco with a shake of her head and spoke in an impatient tone of voice.

"You don't know anything about what I've gone through my eleven years of life." Harley snapped. She did not like this boy much. "I've actually had to work for everything I own." She stated with a sneer. "I'm sure you had people waiting on you hand and foot since you could talk. So don't judge me Malfoy." Her eyes flashed angrily for a moment before going back to a sparkling emerald green. A smirk graced her lips as her bright, electric, emerald green eyes sparkled with amusement. "Now, if you don't mind, _mate _-" She spat out in a sarcastic tone. "I have my best mate to get back to." With a turn on her heel she walked back over to Ron who stood with his mouth agape and eyes wide on his face. Many other children, who had listened to their argument, realized something at that moment. Harley Potter may have been famous, but it didn't seem like she was treated well with whomever she lived with.

"_Your _Harley Potter?" The familiar high pitched, aggravating voice of Delora Dursley asked. Harley rolled her eyes, as she looked to Ron, who had the same look on his face, a look of annoyance.

"No Sherlock, I'm St. Patrick." Harley replied to Delora with sarcasm. '_Does this girl have a brain…at all?_' She questioned herself with a shake of her head. Black messy hair fell into her face as she stood facing Delora. She wondered how people could actually stand being near the girl for a long period of time.

"How can you be St. Patrick?" Delora Dursley asked dumbly. Her head titled to the side with confusion at Harley's statement. Harley opened her mouth to make a smart-ass comment, but was stopped by the sound of Professor McGongall clearing her throat before she began her long speech.

The Great Halls doors swung open, allowing the new first years and Professor of Transfiguration to step through. With Ron by her side they walked up the aisle between the tables of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff to reach the stool and sorting hat. The room was filled with murmuring voices as the older students watched the new first years walk in. McGongall walked up the three wooden steps to stand beside the stool and sorting hat and began to speak. "When I call your name, please step forward and take a seat on stool so you can be sorted." Her stern voice echoed through the large dinning hall. Harley raised an eyebrow at this and looked at Ron who held the same look.

"Abbott, Hannah!"

A small auburn haired girl stepped forward from the mass of students and walked towards the stool. She shook nervously as she sat on the stool as all eyes turned to the front. The hat was placed on her head and began to murmur silently to the young girl.

"Hmm. Hufflepuff!" The Sorting Hat bellowed out. A table filled with yellow and black robe dressed students cheered for their new housemate. Over the next few minutes, names of many new students where sorted, as Harley watched with boredom.

"Dursley, Delora!"

A tall, dirty blonde, blue eyed, long necked girl stepped forward confidently and sat down on the stool. Rolling her eyes Harley crossed her arms and watched the hat silently. Leaning over to Ron she whispered in his ear. "Bet you she'll be in Slytherin." A few seconds after the words escaped Harley's mouth, the hat bellowed out its chosen house for the muggleborn witch. "Slytherin!" The green, silver and black robe-wearing table cheered as the new student walked towards the table.

"Dursley, Dudley!"

The short, dirty blonde, blue eyed, short-necked boy stepped forward and sat on the stool with confidence that made Harley roll her eyes again. The Dursley twins would never change they were all the same. "Slytherin." Harley muttered at the exact same time the hat yelled it out. Ron looked to Harley with a curious raise of his eyebrows. "I've been picked on by them since I was in kindergarten. I think I'd know them good enough by now." She explained with a shrug of her shoulders. Nodding in understanding the two students looked back to the sorting hat. More names continued to be called out and sorted.

"Granger, Hermione!" Hermione, a young girl with bushy light brown hair and light brown eyes and tan skin stepped forward from the group and walked up to the stool. She was muttering words to herself that Harley couldn't understand. Taking a seat on the stool they all waited patiently for the girl to be sorted.

"Gryffindor!" The hat yelled a few minutes later. Hermione jumped off her seat excitedly and raced to the cheering Gryffindor table.

"Longbottom, Neveah!" Yelled out Minerva McGongall. Shaking from head to toe Neveah, a dark brown haired, hazel eyed, pale skinned girl walked by the smaller crowd and walked up to the stool. Almost tripping she sat down on the short round wooden chair and waited for the sorting hat to make its decision as it tried to decide where to put her.

"Gryffindor!" The Sorting hate bellowed. The gold, red and black robed children on the right side of the room cheered loudly as the timid girl hopped off of the stool and raced to her table.

"Longbottom, Neville!" A boy, who looked similar to his cousin, beside their eye color and walked forward to the sorting hat and chair. Taking a seat on the stool the school all waited for the hat to make it's decision. Neville's sorting took even longer than his cousins.

"Gryffindor!" Yet again, the Gryffindor house cheered loudly as Neville ran off to sit with them, before being called back, as he was still wearing the sorting hat on his head.

"Malfoy, Draco!" Yelled out McGongall. Draco stepped forward confidently and sat on the stool. Amethyst Malfoy, who sat at the Ravenclaw table, looked closely at her brother as she waited to see what house her younger brother would be sorted in. Her sapphire blue eyes were locked only on her brother, as she waited silently, like the rest of the hat for the hat to decide, which took less then a few seconds.

"Slytherin!" The Sorting Hat bellowed out. Draco hopped off the chair and strut towards the Slytherin table. An arrogant and cocky smirk on his lips as he sat beside Dudley and Delora.

"Parkinson, Pansy!" A chubby, black haired, black-eyed girl walked forward and sat on the stool. She was soon sorted into Slytherin, like Draco had. Sighing, Harley wondered when she would be sorted.

"Potter, Harley!" McGongall yelled out into the room. The hall went silent, all eyes turned to the small raven haired, bright, electric, emerald green eyed, pale skinned girl with awe and shock. Harley, who felt uncomfortable with all the stairs twitched with nerves. As she walked to the stool, she heard Ron whisper good luck to her. Smiling at her caring friend she walked up to the stool and took a seat. She could feel everyone's eyes on her, including the staff members that sat behind her. McGongall lowered the hat over her head, covering her eyesight.

"Hmm...Interesting...so very interesting." The Sorting Hat murmured, causing Harley to give a small jolt. '_A talking hat sorts me?_' She wondered with a raise of her eyebrows. '_Defiantly something you don't see everyday_.' She thought, causing a chuckle to escape through the lips of the sorting hat.

_'What's interesting_?' She questioned the old hat with curiosity as she finally realized what the hat had murmured.

"It's a hard decision, as to what house to place you in." The old brown Sorting Hat explained. "You'd go great in any house. Hufflepuff, it could work for you. You value hard work, patience, fair play and friendship." Harley felt a grimace cross her face at the hats words. "Though you have never been shown friendship before have you." The hat stated. "No, that house won't do at all." The hat stated, knowing she didn't have to answer to find out his questions.

"Perhaps Ravenclaw then, you show great cleverness, your have quick wit at getting out of sticky situations shows it. You also show intelligence, beyond your years. No, no. That house wouldn't give you what you really need now would it?" The Sorting Hat asked.

"Hmm, perhaps Slytherin then. You have the personality for it. You're cunning and ambitious; your little break in of the offices was show of it. Hmm, you would do great in Slytherin." The hat whispered in her ear. Harley shook her head at the hats statement.

'_No, never would she go into Slytherin. She didn't want to go dark side because of being in a house_.' The Sorting Hat sighed and made an odd clicking sound at her thoughts.

"Not all wizards and witches go bad in that house. They're all misjudged unfairly." The Sorting Hate stated firmly.

"No...not Slytherin." She whispered to the hat. Everyone who was watching this interaction moved forward slightly. They couldn't hear what was being said and they where curious to know what was taking so long.

"Not Slytherin? But you could do great and amazing things." The hat encouraged. Harley shook her head again. She didn't want to be sorted into Slytherin. She wanted to be in Gryffindor.

"I'm not going to be around a bunch of stuck up snobs that bully others." She hissed out.

"Especially not in a house like Voldemort was in." She stated as her hands gripped the side of the stool tightly.

"Ah, I see it now. If not Slytherin, then perhaps Gryffindor then. You have great courage, standing up to those that bully you and others. You show signs of chivalry, adventure and boldness. Yes, this house would be the best, since you're so opposed to joining Slytherin." The hat paused and thought over its decision before calling it out.

"Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor house cheered loudly. Many students jumped up from the bench as they thundered loudly with their cries and cheers.

"We got Harley Potter! We got Harley Potter!" Cheered Fred and George Weasley as they danced and cheered. Before the hat was pulled off her head, Harley would it whisper to her.

"Those who you find friends in may not be friends and those that are your enemies could be the most trusted. Good look Harley Potter, you're going to need it for the years that are to come. And do not judge those that do not fully know. For everyone has secrets, even you. Watch yourself and be careful." With those words running in her head Harley jumped up from the stool, her sorting had lasted a good several minutes. She jogged over to the table before taking a seat beside Fred and George Weasley. For the next few minutes many other students were sorted.

"Weasley, Ron!" Ron walked up to the stool after his name was finally called. Taking a seat on the stool the hat slid over his head and quickly sorted him into Gryffindor. Jogging over to Harley he took a seat beside her. The Gryffindors watched as Dumbledore stood.

"I only have a few words to say, Nitwit, blubber, oddment, tweak." Many students glanced at each other with raised eyebrows. With a wave of his wand Dumbledore caused different amount of food to appear on the houses tables Looking at it in awe, Harley quickly made herself a large plate of food.

"So Harley, how do you like Hogwarts?" A male voice from down the table questioned. Many eyes turned to Harley who sat at the table eating.

"Err…it's great from what I've seen. The castle is amazing and beautiful." She explained with a smile and nod. She took a bite of food and looked around at the Great Hall.

"Do you know anything about Hogwarts history?" A girl asked three seats down on the other side of the table. Yet again the Gryffindors at the table turned to look at Harley.

"Yeah…I read Hogwarts A History. It gave me some insight on the school. Though…it was a bit…boring. It was still fastincating." The raven-haired girl said with a slight nervous smile. The girl that answered the question smiled as well. Looking away from the students Harley gazed up at the staff. Her eyes glanced over at each Professor before landing on Professor Quirrell.

"Hey Fred…what does Professor Snape teach?" Harley questioned as her emerald green eyes connected with midnight black eyes. A grimace crossed her face as her lightening bolt-shaped scar gave a sharp flare of pain. Ignoring the pain she rapidly blinked and looked away. Her fingers rubbed against the scar hidden underneath black bangs as she turned to look at Fred.

"Oh, he teaches Potions and is head of Slytherin. He's a nasty greasy git that man is. He's always deducting points of other houses, especially Gryffindor because he doesn't like us." Fred stated as he turned his attention away from Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson and Lee Jordan who he and his twin brother had been speaking to.

"Really? Odd…" She murmured to herself. Digging her fork into the meatloaf, potatoes and vegetables she ate with relish. She never had such amazing food, and wasn't about to let it up now.

"Hey Harley!" A feminine voice questioned from down the table. Harley leaned forward and looked to see Nevaeh Pierre – Longbottom looking at her with sparkling hazel eyes.

"Yeah Nevaeh?" Harley questioned with a raise of her eyebrows. The girl cleared her throat and twitched nervously beside her cousin.

"I…I was wondering…if I could…speak with you after dinner?" The curly black haired, hazel eyed, eleven year old questioned apprehensively.

"Er…sure." Harley shrugged with a small smile. Nevaeh gave a smile and turned back to her food with a scrunch of her eyebrows. '_Why does Nevaeh want to talk to me?_' Shaking her head she began to make another plate of food. She was starving and enjoying everything set out before her. What Harley couldn't wait to eat though, was desert. She never exactly had the privilege of eating something sweet while at the Orphanage. Perhaps, her life would change for the best? Then again, was Harley ever that good with Lady Luck?

"Ms. Potter." The stern voice of Professor McGongall called from where she stood in front of her on the other side of the table. Harley looked up from her chocolate cookie and gave a friendly forced smile across her lips at the teacher.

"Yes Professor?" She questioned curiously with a tilt of her head.

"Professor Dumbledore would like to speak with you tomorrow morning. I will take you to his officer after breakfast. Understand?" Minerva stated, giving Harley a look that told her there was no way to get out of it.

"…Of course Professor…" Harley replied politely. Giving a sharp nod Minerva turned on her heel and walked back to the head table. Her high heels clicked with every step she made as she made her way through the tables. With a sigh Harley tossed her cookie back on the table, no longer was she hungry.

"You alright mate?" Ron questioned beside her with a raised eyebrow. Harley glanced at her friend with a shrug and half smile.

"Fine mate. Just wondering what Professor Dumbledore would want from me." The girl stated as she rubbed her temples. Her eyes flickered around the Great Hall and landed on the other side of the Great Hall where the Slytherin table was. Bright green eyes connected with blue/gray colored eyes that looked silver in a staring match. The two students both glared at each other, trying to see who would back down first. Harley's mind wandered back to the cloaked figures that had watched her in Diagon Alley. '_Who were they? Why did they feel the need to watch me? To stalk me everywhere I went? Did they want something from me?_' The thoughts spun through her mind as she looked determinedly at the Slytherin Prick.

"I'm sure you are all tired, so for now I'll wish you all a good night. Prefects if you would be so kind to take the first years in the houses I will see you all in the morning." The voice of Dumbledore boomed through the hallway, making many students jump in surprise. The sound of the older mans voice broke Harley and Dracos angry staring contest, causing both to look away from one another and at their new friends.

* * *

**I know this chapter is kind of boring; all it is is sorting for first years. **

**Good part of it, Dumbledore wants to speak to Harley about something, but of what? Anyone have any guesses?**

**Not only that, but it seems Draco and Harley keep getting into staring contests. It seems that these two enemies may get into contests between each other to see who's better than the other. Or...maybe it's something more? **

**Let's see...next chapter is going to be called..._Changes In Rooms And Changes In Moods_. Interesting name...right? I thought so too. ;)**

**R&R! Tell me what you think of my story, the characters and anything else you can think of. I'm going to try and finish this story tonight, and then work on the finishing Harley's second year so I can work on getting to third year and on. Now that is what I'm really looking forward to. Especially when it comes to when Harley gets older and starts to show more of her personality.**

**_Your Writer,_**

**TheWeepingRaven **


	9. Chapter Nine

Harley Potter and The Sorcerers Stone

The Girl Who Lived

Chapter Nine

Changes In Rooms And Changes In Moods

The large masses of students swarmed together as they all made their way out of the Great Hall. Each student pushed their way through, heading towards their respectful House dormitories. Harley and Ron remained in the far back of the group of first year students. The two young eleven year olds talked amongst each other. Both were eager to begin the start of lessons. Harley of course was more excited than Ron was, who had grown up around magic. Already, Harley had learned more than most of the first years in the school, only for the simple reason she actually began to read some of her class books over the summer. She was farther then most of the first years, besides Hermione Granger of course. A first year like themselves that Harley and Ron weren't too sure they liked yet. After all, no one really likes a know it all. Many of the Gryffindor first years looked towards Harley, eager to speak with her and learn more about the notorious Girl Who Lived. It was a title Harley was still none to thrilled to have.

The large group of feet slapped against the stone step flooring. It caused an echoing reaction as they walked farther and farther up the stairs towards the seventh floor. Pictures that hung on the wall nodded and smiled at Harley, making her eyes widen considerably. She may have read the whole book of Hogwarts A History, but it still made her look on with awe at actually seeing everything happen. Chattering first years followed obediently after Percy, Ron's older brother and the prefect of the group. Sighing with relief as they finally stopped their long walk to the Gryffindor Common Room where they had to walk through hallways and up staircases, they finally stopped before a portrait of a fat lady dressed in a bright pink dress that gave entrance to the Common Rooms. "Password?" The woman questioned her voice stiff and proper.

"Fatuna Major." Percy stated. He straightened his posture and as the portrait swung open, he said a small _'thank you'_, before disappearing into the small tunnel that lead into the Gryffindor Common Room. "The password changes every week. So you will do good to remember them!" Percy called out to the group over his shoulder. The Gryffindor Common Room held a warm feeling to it as the first years walked into the circular room. A large flickering fire burned in an even larger fireplace. The light from the fire reflected off of many objects in the room, making it look brighter than it was. It gave a feeling of home for Harley, who had never felt such a way.

A group of cushioned armchairs were placed not to far from the fire, near two bookcases filled with books. "I'll have to give them a look." She muttered to herself. As her eyes continued to wander around the room she caught sight of a large couch that was placed across from the fireplace, along with a table and another two comfortable looking cushioned armchairs. A carpet covered most of room beside the fireplace, which had stone flooring instead of carpet. Two sets of tables, along with some chairs were placed on the right and left side of the room, on either side of where two sets of staircases led into the girl and boys dormitories. A square box, most likely a stereo, was placed on top of one of the tables near a window on the right side of the room. As all the first years continued to look around the room, Harley noticed behind Percy standing at the staircases that separated the girls and boys dorm room.

"This is the Gryffindor Common Room as you can all tell. To the right is the Girls Dorm Room. To the left is the Boys Dorm Room. For the next ten months of this year, it'll be your home." Percy stated from the front of the group. "Now, you all best unpack and get ready for bed." The older boy ordered. Harley yawned tiredly. The food she had eaten had filled her up to the point to where she was tired. The group of first years all congregated and split up, the girls went to the right and up the steps while the boys went to the left. Following the girls with a frown she walked up the steps and stopped at the first door. Stepping inside the room she froze in horror. Already, the room was covered with clothes and echoed with high-pitched voices that squealed, loudly. There were five beds inside of the room and there were already five girls in the room. Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, Emily Vance, Hermione Granger and Neveah Longbottom lounged in the room. Harley noticed her trunk had been placed to the side of the room. Pulling out her wand she gave a wave, muttering a spell that caused her trunk to levitate, along with her owl cage.

Harley Potter gave one last glance at the girls. They seemed to ignore her presence. Hermione and Neveah chattered eagerly with each other about books they had read, while Lavender, Emily and Parvati gave each other the latest gossip. Rolling her eyes she turned on her heel and walked down the staircase. Her feet thumped loudly in her ears with each step she made. Looking around the common room she noticed no other students around. Walking up the boy's dorm room staircase her feet made the familiar thumping sound against the stone floor as she knocked on the first door she saw. She waited for a moment before a boy, with dark brown hair and blue eyes opened it. He raised an eyebrow at Harley, his eyes soon widened as he realized who she was. "Ello. Is Ron in here?" She questioned curiously. Her head tilted to the side, causing strands of unruly hair to fall into her face.

"Uh...yeah. Ron, mate!" The boy yelled in an Irish accent.

"Yeah Seamus?" Ron questioned as he walked over to the boy, Seamus. Ron's eyebrows rose as he looked to see Harley. "What are you doing here?" Ron questioned. Harley gave a smile and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, it seems I have no room to sleep in. All of them seem to be filled and the girls I'm suppose to room with, well, they just kicked my stuff aside. So, I was wondering if you'd be willing to let me room with you boys?" She questioned. Her bright, electric, emerald green eyes sparkled as she raised an eyebrow with a small smile across her lips. She knew they would be willing to. After all, Harley wasn't like most girls her age. "I mean, I'm sure there's a room with an extra bed, probably, but I don't really want to deal with over dramatic girls who talk about boys, makeup and the latest gossip. Ya know?" Harley questioned with a smile.

"Yeah...sure. You won't get in trouble for it will you?" Ron questioned his best friend; opening the door wider for her to enter the room he stepped to the side. Harley carelessly shrugged as she walked into the wide circular room. Her trunk that was levitated behind her followed in after her, along with her cage. She smiled at the shape the room was in. It was neat, unlike the girls, with all the boys' things slowly being put away. A bed, at the far end of the room, was free and spotless. Walking over to it Harley plopped her trunk down at the foot of the bed with a loud thump. Taking a seat on the bed she looked to her best buddy.

"Nah. If I do, they can't really do anything. I mean, it's not my fault they didn't put an extra bed in." She stated. "It is my fault though that I don't like hanging around with girls. They're bloody annoying some times." She brushed her hair out of her face, showing the lightening bolt scar clearly on her forehead. The other three boys in the room stopped, and looked to Harley. Their gaze had gone to her forehead where the scar was. "I'm Harley, Harley Potter." Harley introduced herself with a wave of her pale hand.

"I'm Seamus, Seamus Finnegan." The boy who had opened the door introduced. The other boy, who looked similar to Neveah spoke up.

"I'm Neville, Neville Longbottom." He looked at Harley nervously. His gaze went back down to his toad that sat in his lap. The last boy had dark skin that looked almost black, with black eyes and black hair. He stood beside Seamus, who had remained standing beside the door and walked forward.

"I'm Dean, Dean Thomas." Dean introduced, holding out his hand for Harley to shake. Raising her own hand she shook the boys hands firmly.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm up for a game so we can get to know each other before bed." Harley announced. She wanted to get to know these boys, before she decided if they where trustworthy enough to be friends with her. The other four boys smiled at each other before looking to Harley with nods of agreement.

It was the beginning of a very interesting friendship.

* * *

"I don't see why it would be so bloody hard to ride a broomstick and catch a snitch." The voice of Harley explained as she and her new roommates wandered down the stairs to head to the Great Hall. The boys all snorted and shook their head at their naive friend.

"Mate, it's hard because of how fast and small the snitch is." Ron stated. He looked over to the shorter girl with a shake of his head. Harley crossed her arms over her chest, an eyebrow rose as a determined look crossed her features.

"I bet you I could get something that's as small and fast as the Snitch and catch it. In only a few minutes." The raven-haired girl had stated determinedly to her new friends.

"How much do ya want to bet?" Seamus's Irish accented voice questioned from the group. Harley looked to her friend with a shrug. She had been smiling more than she had in her whole ten years of life after meeting these boys.

"How about...two gallons...each?" She questioned the boys. Each nodded their head, except for Ron who shook it.

"I'm not going to bet anything on Harley. Knowing her, she'll probably make it possible." Ron exclaimed. "And I don't have that money to bet." He finished. Harley chuckled and stepped into the Great Hall. It was Saturday, a day free of school until it started on Monday. The group of five walked over to the table and took a seat across from Fred, George and Lee Jordan.

"Morning." Greeted the identical twins with a smile.

"Morning." Greeted the group of five to the three older students.

"So what are you five going to be up to?" Questioned George or was it Fred?

"Well, Harley here thinks she can catch something like the snitch in a few minutes. So, we were going to go look for a broom to borrow and..." As Ron spoke the twins glanced to each other with identical looks of mischief.

"You know, we're on the Qudditch team. We can talk to Oliver about that little problem of yours." The first twin began to say.

"We're sure, that you'll find yourself grateful when we do." The other twin finished. The raven-haired girl raised an eyebrow, a look of surprise crossing Harley's face at the older boys words.

"You'll do that? For me...for us?" Harley asked hesitantly. She was not use to people showing kindness to her. After all, being raised in a place that hated her and treated her like some contaminated animal, like a freak, it made you vigilant, suspicious and secretive. She had learned to only count on herself, and now, she had all these friends that were willing to do things for her.

"Of course my dear. Just give us until lunch. You'll have to meet us at the Qudditch Pitch at around that time." Fred and George stated in unison with smiles that lightened up their faces. Harley nodded, letting them know she understood.

"Mails here!" A voice suddenly called out. All heads turned to the windows behind the staff table. Dozens of multi colored owls flew through the open windows and down towards the tables. Harley watched silently as she gazed around the room. Watching different students open packages and letters from family they had. She felt her stomach bubble with jealously as the thought crossed her mind. Looking away from everyone she looked back toward Fred and George who stared at her with eyes wide in shock, sympathy and bewilderment.

"What?" Harley demanded. She was getting annoyed at the silent looks the twins were giving her. Glancing around her, she soon realized it wasn't just Fred and George staring at her but the whole school.

"You might...uh...might want to look at this." Ron spoke, slowly overcoming his own feelings similar to his older brothers. Grabbing the Dailey Prophet from Ron's awaiting hands she unfolded it and stared at the cover in horror. There, in bold letters of black showed her why everyone was staring at her like they where. And she had been in a good mood too.

* * *

**Harley Potter**

**The Girl Who Lived**

**Living In An Orphanage?**

_Just a few short hours ago we The Dailey Prophet had gotten word from a fellow source that the Girl Who Lived, our very own savior, Harley Potter has been living her life in an Orphanage for the past ten years since the accident on October 31st. Where You-Know-Who had arrived at the Potters home during the night and killed Lily and James Potter, but had for a mysterious unknown reason had been unable to kill one year old Harleigh (Harley) Potter. You all must be asking the same question, 'Why is Harley Potter living in an orphanage, instead of with her only living relatives?'_

_We had the same exact questions and had gone to the Dursleys home of Number 4 Private Drive to get a statement from Vernon and Petunia Dursley, (relatives to Lily Evans – Potter) but they had been just as confused as we were. What we did learn was that their two children, Delora and Dudley Dursley have been sent off to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardy along with our very own Savior. When we asked them why they had left young Harley Potter at an Orphanage, the Dursley's had become even more perplexed. When Petunia Dursley was told that Harley Potter was an Orphan, and that her sister and brother-in-law were dead, she had gone into shock and collapsed into unconsciousness. Vernon Dursley had become surprised as well and hurriedly tried to revive his life._

_It seems we're not the only ones shocked at this sudden news about eleven-year-old Harley Potter. When we went to the Orphanage, Buckingham's Boarding House, that The-Girl-Who-Lived has been living in, we had been successful with getting an interview from the Head of the Orphanage, Mrs. Caroline Buckingham. When we asked what happened the night of Harley being dropped off at the Orphanage, she had opened the door to discover the young baby girl lying fast asleep on the doorstep._

_A few hours later, she had said a man appeared, requesting for her to keep Harley Potter at the Orphanage for reasons she wasn't told. And at all costs, to do whatever is needed to keep her in the Orphanage. When we asked who this man was, she said it was a mysterious figure cloaked in black. When asked why she had never told anyone about this, or why she never questioned the figure in black, Mrs. Buckingham had been tight lipped. Is there something amiss here? We are all wondering the same thing._

_For the last few hours we have learned that many families, The Dursley's, The Malfoy's, The Weasley's, The Wood's, among other families have been fighting to get custody of young Harley Potter. Each of these families is willing to adopt young Harley Potter and care for her. The question I'm sure you're all asking, is anyone going to get custody of The-Girl-Who-Lived?_

_We have yet to get an interview with Albus Dumbledore._

_To read more go to page 13._

* * *

Harley's heartbeat pounded in her ears as her hands tightened into fists. Her heartbeat was rapid as her temper began to rise and her bright, electric, emerald green eyes darkened. From the table, the jugs of juices exploded, drenching many students with the substances. With the anger Harley felt, she had used yet another surge of magical energy to cause the explosion. Her head snapped to the staff table, to notice Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGongall, Professor Snape and Professor Quirrell gone. Her temper began to rise even more as she looked back to the newspaper.

"Those…who…." Her eyes burned with angry tears and her head pounded painfully. She was far too angry to form coherent sentences as she continued to stare blurrily at the newspaper. The hall went silent as all eyes turned to the young girl who was furious beyond reason, stood up from the long wooden stool and made her way towards the Great Hall doors.

"Now Ms. Potter -" Began one of the Professors from above.

"Oh shut up. Mind your own damn business." Harley snapped to the Professor. "I have a few Professors to question." She growled out. Crushing the Daily Prophet in her tight grip Harley stormed out of the Great Hall, heading towards Dumbledore's Office.

Delora and Dudley Dursley sat in shock as they watched the young girl they had picked on, their cousin storm out of the Great Hall after telling one of the Professors off. They looked to each other, silently communicating between each other. "Why aren't they living with you?" One of the Slytherins questioned from down the table. The question brought attention from the others table to the Slytherin table as they watched Delora and Dudley.

"We...we don't know." Dudley began to explain, before Delora finished for him.

"We didn't even know...she was our _cousin_." Delora bit her lip, her eyebrows scrunched up as her mind raced with unanswered questions. "I need to owl mum." Delora stated, standing up from the bench, she swiftly walked out of the Great Hall, trying to ignore the looks she was getting.

"I need to owl dad." Dudley announced. He too stood up from the table and followed after his sister. Both Dursleys questioned themselves as to why Harley Potter, The-Girl- Who-Lived, wasn't living with them as they made their way towards the Slytherin Common Room in the dungeon underneath the Black Lake.

Harley stomped down the hallway and up the staircases as she made her way to Professor Dumbledore's office. Wherever the hell that was. Harley was finding a hard time finding it in her state of anger and frustration. The young girl stopped walking as she stood in the middle of the hallway. Her shoulders shook with anger, frustration and disappointment as she stared down at the floor in silence. '_In and out, in and out._' Harley thought to herself as she took deep steady breaths in before letting them out slowly. She had to calm herself down before she did any more uncontrollable magic. With a clench of her jaw and her hand turning into a tight fist she blinked away the tears in her eyes as she walked determinedly closer to the Headmasters officer. She ignored the pictures calling out to her. She was on a mission of sorts, and nothing was going to make her forget about it.

"Can't you just let me in please?" She snapped at the statue that remained immobilized.

"Nope, sorry, no can do." The statue of a Hippogriff stated. Harley glared at it in annoyance. She needed to get through and into the office somehow. She crossed her arms over her chest and continued to glare at the statue. Her feet tapped in aggravation as she bit back her angry frustrated yells. '_Deep breathes. Just take deep breathes._' She reminded herself.

"Ms. Potter?" The voice of Minerva McGongall questioned with surprise. Harley looked up to see her new Professor standing on the staircase, looking down at her. Minerva noticed the girls angry stance, something she had gotten from her father, and the flashing of emerald green eyes, something she had gotten from her brother. 'She is defiantly Lily and James Potters daughter.' Minerva thought with a twitch of her lips. 'She more than likely has their temper too.' She continued to think as she looked at the annoyed and furious girl.

"Finally. I've been trying to get the stupid statue – " She began. " – No offense –" She remarked to the statue that just snorted and gave a shrug. '_Can statues shrug_?' Harley questioned with curiosity to herself. Shaking the thought she went back on track. "To let me up to Professor Dumbledores office for the last ten minutes, but it wouldn't let me!" She exclaimed angrily while tossing her hands into the air. "I needed to question him about this." Harley thrust the crumble newspaper into her Professor's face. An annoyed look crossed Minerva's face before quickly disappearing to anger and surprise at what the article was saying.

"Rita Seeker." Minerva hissed between teeth. Giving a deep breath she snatched the paper from the eleven year olds hands and turned on her heel, making her way back up to Dumbledore's office. "Come along Ms. Potter." The Head of Gryffindor called over her shoulder.

"Friggin' takes forever." She grumbled to herself as she jogged up the rounding staircase towards Dumbledore's office. Harley moved forward and walked into the very large and circular office with wide eyes and an amazed look on her face. She momentarily forgot about her anger as she gazed around the room.

"Hello Harley. You wanted to see me?" Albus Dumbledore questioned pleasantly from behind his desk. His hands were folded over each other and placed on the desk as he looked at the girl that stood in the middle of the room. Harley snapped out of her amazement and walked forward. Stepping up the steps she stopped behind the chairs where Professor Snape and Professor Quirrell sat.

"Yes sir. It's about the article The Dailey Prophet wrote about me." Harley stated with a dark look on her face. She really hated this fame thrust upon her. Who would want to be famous for defeating a dark wizard who killed your parents in the process? She sure didn't.

"Ah yes. I was afraid this would happen." Dumbledore sighed with a shake of his head. His long silver/white beard swayed with his movement as his kind blue eyes looked to Harley. Harley liked her Headmaster, he seemed kind and generous, and one of the few people she might actually be able to trust in this world.

"Did you know about me in the Orphanage?" Harley blurted out after a few moments of silence. The Professor's looked at Harley who stood with her arms crossed over her chest again in a defensive position. She looked like she was ready to fight someone at any given moment.

"I'm afraid I didn't." Dumbledore frowned as he looked at the young eleven year old. His own wise sky blue eyes looked into Harley's bright emerald green eyes that looked more mature than an eleven year olds should be. "I had assumed you were taken in by the Dursley's." He paused for a moment, making sure Harley didn't have a question or something to say. When she didn't, he continued. "I did not realize that you were never taken in by your relatives. We had never thought you weren't at Number 4, seeing as we didn't realize until recently that the girl at Number 4 was in fact Delora Dursley, and not you." Harley felt hurt at his words and frowned. Taking a seat in one of the chairs before the desk she spoke slowly and tiredly.

"Do you know any idea of who would do this to me?" Harley demanded with a closed off expression on her face. Dumbledore and the other Professors gazed at the girl before Dumbledore began to speak again.

"When I learned that you were at an Orphanage and not in your intended place, I sent Professor McGongall and Snape to acquire you. I am still working on who would do this to you." Harley sighed and rubbed her forehead with her fingertips. She leaned forward and placed her elbows on her knees with thought.

"If it possible for me to get adopted? Or at least placed in a place that isn't that horrible Orphanage?" Harley questioned with a frown. Her eyes begged her Headmaster to say yes as she stared at the older man. Albus's blue eyes sparkled, a kind smile graced his face as he intertwined his fingers together and tapped them against his lips.

"I'll see what I can do Harley." Dumbledore remarked. "I'll work on coming up with something." A large smile graced the raven-haired girls lips. The remarkable difference of Harley having a smile on her face and a frown or scowl was certainly a wonderful experience to see. Albus hoped that he made the right decision, when he came up with one, for Harley, so he'd see that smile on her face more often. He felt a connection with this girl, she had been through so much already and he wished that she wouldn't have to go through more horrible experiences, but it seemed fate had another plan. He felt like Harley was his granddaughter, someone that he wanted to make happy and be able to talk to her when she needed someone to talk to. "It seems that you also changed your intended room into the boys dorm? Is that correct?" Albus questioned with a raise of his eyebrow in amusement. Harley gave a small shrug, her face burning red with embarrassment.

"Yes sir. I know it's against school rules…but…well I have more friends with the boys, then girls and didn't have a bed in the girls dorm room." Harley stated. "So…I thought it'd be okay to remain in the boys dorm room for school."

A chuckle escaped Dumbledore's lips as he looked Harley in the eyes. "I see. Well, I see no foul in your remaining in the boy's dorm room, as long as you follow school policy about girls and boys." A look of disgust crossed Harley's face at what Dumbledore meant.

"Of course sir. Nothing with happen between me and my friends." Harley stated, assuring her Headmaster that nothing would ever happen that shouldn't. "They're my best friends."

"Now, I believe you have a game to go play." Dumbledore stated with a wink. A smile crossed Harley's lips as she nodded and stood from her chair.

"Thank you sir. Professor McGongall, Professor Snape, Professor Quirrell." Harley gave a nod to the respected individuals before turning on her heel and wandering down the staircase and out of the office. As soon as Harley left the office with the shut of the door everything stayed silent for a long moment.

* * *

Minerva slowly turned her sharp gaze to Albus. "Is that really wise letting the girl stay in the boys dorm room?" Minerva questioned sharply. Albus's bright sky blue eyes sparkled in amusement as he looked to Minerva.

"Of course my dear Minnie. I trust Harley to know that nothing will happen." The Headmaster of Hogwarts replied with a smile. As a serious look crossed his face he spoke gravely. "What I'm worrying about now is who would take Harley from the doorstep of the Dursley's home on Private Drive and place her in an Orphanage." Thick heavy silence fell over the Professors as they looked at one another.

"I'm not sure Dumbledore. What I do know is we need to figure out who did it and why." Snape stated from his spot in the chair on the left side of the room. "We also need to figure out what to do with the girl. "Does she stay in the Orphanage, get adopted or go to the Dursley's?" At his question more silence fell over the students. This was going to be a very difficult decision to make over Harley Potter.

* * *

**Well, Chapter Nine is done..took a little longer than normal. **

**Now we know Dumbledore had nothing to do with it. The Dursley's didn't have a clue that Harley was an orphan and Lily and James Potter were dead. Which is interesting. **

**Who would want to put Harley in an Orphanage and for what? What do you think is the reason? Perhaps, to make her like Tom Riddle aka Voldemort or perhaps to make it easier for Voldemort to find her? Or maybe it doesn't even have to do with Voldemort but something entirely different? Can anyone take a guess on who that mysterious figure cloaked in black was that took Harley as a baby and put her in the Orphanage was?**

**Hmm, yes I know I didn't make Harley angry as angry as before, but she didn't have a reason to be furious like in the first version. I mean, Dumbledore had nothing to do with it. They all thought she was at the Dursley's because they thought Delora was Harley. **

**R&R like usual. It makes me smile when I get supportive and good criticism. Bad criticism may make me feel a little bad, but it just tells me the things I need to change. Though I hope you all like what I'm writing and keep giving me reviews. They keep me going!**

**_Your Writer_, **

**TheWeepingRaven**


	10. Chapter Ten

Harley Potter and The Sorcerers Stone

The Girl Who Lived

Chapter Ten

Days Full Of Quidditch And Classes

The sun rays from the sun warmed Harley's tan/pale skin as she made her way towards the decently large group of Gryffindor students near the Qudditch Pitch. The cool breeze from the wind kept the young eleven year old cooled. Her shoes crunched against the grass with each step she took as she walked closer to the large pitch. She passed Hagrids hut and noticed the curtains were drawn shut. Looking away from the small hut she finally reached the group. "Hey Harley." The group chorused. Harley gave a smile at her friends.

"Hey guys." She stated, looking between the groups of friends. Her eyebrows rose as she noticed four more people included. One boy and three girls stood beside Fred and George. The boy had his foot on a shaking brown box smiled at Harley. "Who are they?" She questioned, her eyes not looking from the older boy. Her voice held curiosity and suspicion.

"This here is Oliver Wood. The Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team." Fred stated, patting Oliver on the shoulder. Oliver, who had short dark brown hair that looked wind swept and light brown eyes nodded and smiled again.

"Hello Harley. I hear you made a bet with the boys over there?" Oliver questioned. His Scottish accent made his words more pronounced. Harley nodded her head with a smile. Her stomach felt a bit restless as her nerves began to rattle. She didn't realize the Gryffindor Quidditch Team would be watching her. _'What if I'm horrible? What if I fall off the broom_? _What if I can't even fly?_' She questioned herself. Her hands clenched and unclenched with nervousness.

"I did. I figured I could catch the Snitch, even if I haven't been on a broom yet." She stated, shrugging her shoulders. Oliver tilted his head curiously to the left side, a small of amusement crossing his lips. His light brown eyes sparkled, as he looked the girl over, studying her.

"Let's see if you're any good then." He stated with a wink. "By the way, this is Katie Bell." He pointed to a shoulder length blond haired girl with stormy gray eyes and pale skin. She was the same age as the rest of the older students. "Angelina Johnson." He pointed to another girl, around Fred and George's age with black hair to her shoulders, dark brown eyes and dark brown skin. "And Alicia Spinnet." The girl had chin length black hair, light brown eyes and tan skin.

"Nice to meet you." Harley said to the girls, waving her hand in greeting.

"You as well." The three girls spoke with smiles on their faces.

"Come on you lot. I want to see if Harley is as good as she thinks she is." Oliver stated. Bending down he picked up the shaking brown box and swiftly turned on his heel. He made his way inside the Qudditch Pitch with the large group of students following him into the stadium. The first years looked around in awe at the large field for Quidditch. Oliver now stood before the shaking box that he had dropped to his feet. His sharp gaze looked to the group that walked over to him. "Alright you lot." Oliver pointed to the younger boys beside Harley. "I want you up in the stadium. Don't want you getting hurt or anything."

The boys gave a groan before obeying. "Good luck Harley." Was heard from amongst the boys as they ran to the stadium bleachers. Harley didn't notice before but realized a broomstick was lying on the ground beside the box.

"Alright Harley. I want you to give the broom a little ride before I release the Snitch, alright?" Oliver questioned the younger girl. Harley nodded, having no problem listening to the older boy. He wasn't an adult telling her what to do; he was asking her if it was all right with her. Walking over to the broom she held her hand over it.

"Up." She ordered, remembering what Ron was telling her on how to get onto a room. It shot in her hand, making her hand shake from the sudden impact. Jumping onto the broom she kicked her feet off of the ground, making her shot up in the air. She felt her heart pound in excitement as she swiftly turned the broom and raced around the pitch. She flipped, twirled, spun, dived and did many other tricks with amusement. The group bellow watched in amazement at the natural talent Harley Potter was showing. Oliver seemed to be shaking with glee at the sudden revelation that he had a new seeker.

"Harley!" Oliver yelled up to the girl in the sky. "I'm going to release the Snitch. I want you to give it a few minutes head start before going after it, alright?" Oliver questioned in a yell at the girl. Harley, who was laying forward on the broomstick smiled.

"Alright. Sounds good to me!" She yelled down, flipping the broomstick again with a smile of pure happiness across her face. Being up on the broomstick in the air made her feel free and happier than normal. On a broomstick, she didn't have to worry about being famous or anything; she was just plain Harley Potter. A few seconds later, the golden ball was released. It shot in the air and quickly began to zoom around the Pitch. Harley, who was enjoying herself stopped her fooling around and gazed around the Qudditch Pitch slowly, looking for the golden Snitch. At the far end of the Pitch, away from where the flying girl was, was the golden snitch fluttering in a small corner.

With a sudden shot, Harley flew towards the left side of the stadium. Her hand lifted up off the broomstick as she managed to reach closer to the ball. The girl's raven-haired twirled and fluttered around her as it fell into her face. Shaking her head, Harley pushed the unruly hair out of her face and finally snatched the Snitch into a tight grip in her hands. Flying over to Oliver and the group she floated above their heads, holding the snitch. "Was that good?" She questioned with a tilt of her head. Oliver seemed to be dancing silently as he stared at Harley with a huge grin across his face.

"That...you have to be on the team!" Oliver stated. His eyes sparkled happily as he glanced to his other teammates. Fred and George nodded in agreement, smiling at Harley. Katie, Angelina and Alicia also had smiles on their faces as they looked at the girl. Harley had a large smile across her face as her friends ran down from the stadium seats and onto the pitch. They raced towards her and began to speak.

"That was great!"

"Amazing!"

"You sure you haven't ridden a broom before?"

"I've never seen – "

"You've got to be on the team now!" Different voices spoke to her at once. Each student was eager and in amazement at how well Harley had flown for the first time. Oh yes, Harley was going to enjoy her time here at Hogwarts.

* * *

Classes had begun, for the last few days. It had been fortunate for Harley to not deal with having a Potions class yet. But, she was unlucky as this afternoon she was stuck with going to Potions. Harley and Ron rushed down the hallway and towards the dungeons. Their footsteps slapped against the stone flooring as it echoed with a steady rhythm. They had missed Transfiguration already, on accident of course. They had been caught up with a talk with Professor Flitwick about their next assignment. Since Harley had passed the first assignment easily and she had gotten Ron to learn the spell and slowly master it, the Professor had decided to question Harley on her skills. Harley slid to a stop and almost slammed into the door as Ron stumbled into her. Breathing deeply, the young girl swung the door open and stepped inside, Ron soon followed afterwards. Professor Snape stopped speaking to the class and turned to see the two panting eleven year olds. The raven haired girl was bent over, trying to catch her breath from running three or so floors down to the Dungeons.

"Ah, Ms. Potter, Mr. Weasley. So pleased for you to join us." Hissed the Potions Master. He glared coldly at the two students. His gaze was on Harley more so than Ron's. "Take a seat." He ordered, pointing to the back of the room. Sighing, Harley stood up straight and adjusted her bag. Walking to the back of the room with Ron they took their seats. Plopping her bag down beside her, Harley rubbed her forehead with aggravation. Her scar, as of late, had become increasingly irritated. "Tell me Ms. Potter, what would I get if I added root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Questioned Professor Severus Snape. Harley looked up to the Professor and shrugged.

"It would make a sleeping potion so powerful sir, that it is known as the Draught of Living Death." Harley replied smartly. A smirk tugged at her lips as she noticed Hermione lower her hand in dismay at not being able to answer the question. Harley leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest, her feet where propped up on the tables stools underneath the table. Snape's lip curled with distaste at Harley Potter answering the question correctly. She looked so like James, with her smirk just like James, firmly plastered against her face and an eyebrow raised with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Where, Ms. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" Snape questioned. His eyes squinted into a glare as he walked slowly closer to her. Hermione's arm shot up again in the air, quivering in anticipation.

"A bezoar stone sir is found in the stomach of a goat. Which, will save you from most poisons." The girl replied again. She switched herself in her seat, getting comfortable as she waited for the teacher to question her again, which she knew would happen. This Professor seemed to dislike her immensely, for reasons unknown to Harley. The dark dungeon of the class smelt horrible to Harley as the smoke from cauldron filled the room in a haze. Many different objects covered the shelves. And the room was dark, having only enough light to see everyone, but barely.

"What is the difference between Monkswood and Wolfsbane?" Severus demanded. Now he stood before Harley, his hands on the desk as he leaned forward, glaring at Harley angrily.

"Monkswood and Wolfsbane are the same plant, sir. Also known as aconite." Harley smiled cockily to the teacher. Her bright emerald green eyes glimmered knowingly in the light from the dungeon. The other first years looked between the student and Professor. They could tell there was mutual dislike and tension between the two of them.

"Well, get to writing this down." Snape demanded, with a spin of his heel he stalked back up to the front of the class. Ron looked to his best friend with amazement and awe. She was amazing, she was not only good at Qudditch, but she was intelligent and knew how to tell a person off or show her intelligence off when she needed to.

"Sir!" Harley called out to Professor Snape with a blank look on her face. Snape stopped walking and turned to look at Harley with a raise of an eyebrow, a cold look on his face.

"Yes?" He hissed out.

"I was reading in a book of mine, on a potion, called the Elixir of Life and I became curious. Isn't it also possible to drink the blood of a unicorn? Which is also almost the equivalent of the Elixir?" Harley questioned. The class went silent and stared at The-Girl- Who-Lived with shock. They didn't think she'd be getting ahead of everyone. That she would actually be questioning a Professor, Professor Snape, of all people.

"Yes, I suppose. But no one should want to ever drink the blood of a unicorn. Drinking unicorn blood causes one to lead a half life, a cursed life." Snape stated as the students wrote down this fact. '"Does that answer your question, Ms. Potter?" He questioned the Gryffindor.

"Yes sir." Harley replied with a nod. Pulling out her book she glanced at Ron who was staring at her. "What?" She questioned her best friend.

"How...how did you know about the Elixir Potion?" Ron whispered to her.

"I read it in a book I bought." She replied back in a soft voice. Opening her Potions book the two partners began to work on the Potion they were assigned.

* * *

"Ms. Potter!" The shrill voice of McGongall called out two weeks after the incident in Potions. Harley looked up from the book she was reading in the library. Swiftly closing it she slid it in her messenger bag and looked to see the head of her house storming over to her. "I would like a word." The older woman stated. The eleven year old looked at the Professor with her eyebrows raised and a dumb founded look on her face.

"Uh...alright." Harley stated, picking up the other two books from the hard wood table in between two bookshelves. She slid them in her bag and followed after the Head. Adjusting her weighed down bag she brushed her raven hair out of her eyes as she stepped out into the cold hallway. Many voices floated down the hall and reached Harley's ears. _'So much for peace and quiet_.' The girl thought to herself. She had remained in the library for the last two hours, reading over three books she had decided to check out. The all interested Harley, making her want to read even more. She followed behind McGongall as they walked towards her office near the seventh floor. Rubbing the back of her head she smiled and nodded at a few students that said their hellos to the eleven year old as they passed her. Finally reaching the office Harley stepped in after Professor McGongall and noticed Oliver Wood sitting in one of the chairs across from the desk McGongall had sat in. Sitting down in her chair she looked to the two with a raise of an eyebrow.

"Mr. Wood here has come to request you be on the team. I have tried to tell him it is not allowed, but a few days ago I saw you flying on the broom and repeatedly catching the snitch, I believe you are exactly what Gryffindor House needs." Minerva explained to the shocked girl. Harley leaned back against the chair and raised an eyebrow, with a look that asked, '_Are you serious?_' "I am completely serious Ms. Potter. If you accept this, you will be able to get a broom of your own and begin practice with the team."

Harley faced lightened at the thought of becoming part of the team for Gryffindor. To be able to fly and do something she enjoyed immensely. Of course she'd accept. "Of course I'll accept. I can order myself a broom..." Harley began to speak before McGongall cut her off.

"A broomstick for you has already been ordered just a few minutes earlier before I came to get you. It should be here in a few days." Minevra stated with a smile. She was pleased to know that perhaps, the Gryffindor team would finally be able to win games they played. "You're dismissed." The Professor explained to the two students. Standing back up from the chairs, Harley and Oliver walked out of the office and made their way to Gryffindor Common Room. Harley was in shock. They had ordered her a broomstick already? Shaking her head she looked to Oliver who had cleared his throat.

"Practice will begin a few days after you get your broomstick." Oliver explained as the two jogged up the steps and to the portrait of the fat lady. After giving the Gryffindor Portrait the password they stepped inside to see the team raising an eyebrow with question. "She's on the team." The team cheered and walked over to Harley. They all began to speak to one another as they sat down on the group just enjoyed one another's company before the next few weeks of hell.

* * *

A few days later Harley made her way down to the Great Hall. Ron walked beside her as they spoke about the latest charm they where learning in Charms class. The two friends walked into the Great Hall and over to the Gryffindor table. Taking a seat beside Seamus, while Ron sat on her other side, the girl reached for a glass of pumpkin juice. A beverage that Harley had found she enjoyed immensely. Taking a sip she glanced over at the Slytherin table to notice Delora and Dudley, her cousins as she had figured out only a few weeks ago, it was now September 18th. They where looking over a few pieces of parchment and then glancing over at Harley. Rolling her eyes she stood from the table and sat the glass of Pumpkin Juice down. Walking over to the Slytherin table boldly she stopped a few feet away from where Delora and Dudley sat. "So, your parents come up with an excuse as to why they put me in that blasted Orphanage?" She questioned. Her voice startled the twins, causing them to turn and look at Harley with surprise.

"How did you know we wrote our parents?" Dudley demanded. His eyes squinted into a glare, as he looked Harley over. Harley had grown a bit taller since she came to Hogwarts. She had also grown more muscular and lean. Her bright, electric, emerald green eyes seemed to glimmer in the light as she stared at the boy.

"I'm psychic." She stated seriously, nodding her head. She was being sarcastic of course, but he seemed to take her seriously as he looked at her with wary. "Now, what did they say?" She demanded.

"We had no clue that Harley had ever been dropped off on our doorstep. Yesterday, a man by the name of Albus Dumbledore dropped by and told us what had happened. The day after she had been dropped off, she was suppose to be there, but there was nothing. We never knew that your Aunt and Uncle had been killed and that your cousin was an Orphan. It came quite a shock when we discovered she was in an Orphanage." Dudley read aloud with a shrug of his large shoulders. Harley's eyes turned into a glare as she looked at her cousin.

"Anything else?" She questioned. Harley, even though she never went to live with the Dursley's and didn't have a normal childhood, was glad. If she had, the twins would probably come up with ridiculous lies and tell embarrassing stories about her. Shuttering at the thought she snapped herself out of her horrid thoughts.

"Just that they hoped we have a good school year. That we should continue to do well and to let you know many families are still fighting to get custody of you." Delora spoke with her nauseating voice.

"Huh…weird." Harley stated. Turning on her heel she made her way back to the Gryffindor table. When she made her way back to the Gryffindor table, she noticed Hedwig with a large package. Sitting back down on the hard wood bench, she began to untie the package. She pulled back the brown paper and stared in awe at the broom before her.

"A Nimbus Two Thousand." Someone whispered with amazement from behind her. Harley wasn't listening; she was too amazed at the brown to pay attention. Looking up, she looked to see McGongall up at the Heads table, petting Hedwig, who she hadn't noticed fly off. _'Perhaps, some adults aren't that bad_.' She thought to herself as she touched her new broom.

* * *

**Chapter Ten is up. Yep, I'm as shocked as you. I've been writing a lot lately. **

**Yeah, this one isn't that great either, in my opinion. But then again, first year and second year wasn't that great of books when I first read them. I hope this story is similar to the books in the whole plot with the Sorcerers stone, but different with how it went. **

**The second story of course is different, and the third story and up will be just as different, but similar in plot.**

**I'll have the next chapter up soon. I'm trying to finish this story and then the second story so I can start the third year. Third year and up is what I'm really looking forward to writing. Seeing, as they were my favorites. Well, third and fifth year anyways. **

**R&R! You know what to do. ;)**

**_Your Writer_, **

**TheWeepingRaven **


	11. Chapter Eleven

Harley Potter And The Sorcerers Stone

The Girl Who Lived

Chapter Eleven

Days Filled With Thoughtless Adventures

"Albus, you can not just let the girl remain in the boys dorm. It's not allowed. She shouldn't be getting special treatment." Minevra McGongall stated firmly. The older woman stood before the Headmasters desk. It had been two weeks since the Headmaster and Harley Potter had spoken. The headmaster's office was a large circular room with many windows and many portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses. Portraits of the immediate predecessor of the current headmaster or headmistress hung behind the head's desk as well as on the walls. The office was decorated with a number of spindly tables upon which was set delicate looking silver instruments that whirred, and emitted small puffs of smoke. In another entryway that led into another room was an incredible collection of books, which made up Dumbledore's private library. A Pensive was hidden behind a wall that would appear by a touch of a stone on the flooring. Fawkes, the Phoenix sat perched upon his usual spot. The office, which resided in the Tower above the Entrance Courtyard, looked over the ground of Hogwarts.

Dumbledore, who sat at his desk looked up from trying to un-stick two lemon drops. His bright blue eyes showed knowledge of many years and sparkled with amusement at the Transfiguration Professor. "My dear Minerva. I see nothing wrong with Ms. Potter rooming with the boys." The older man explained with a calm smile. A cheerful look crossed his face as he finally unstuck the lemon drops. "Finally. It takes far too long to get these candies apart." Albus stated with a shake of his head. Minerva watched the man with a ludicrous look. How could he be worrying about candy? When they had an issue with Harley Potter rooming with the boys.

"Albus...can you forget about your candy and come back to the conversation? We need to deal with this professionally." Minevra huffed. She only ever lost her cool around Dumbledore. Which, anyone would with how slightly weird and wonderful the older man could be at times.

"Hmm...Oh yes. Ms. Potter will be perfectly fine in the dorm rooms with the boys. It seems she's made friends with a certain Mr. Weasley among other boys in her dorm room." Albus stated with a pleasant smile. "I believe she's become friends with Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom. She's also become friends with Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Oliver Wood and the Weasley Twins." The older Headmaster remarked as he popped one of the lemon drops into his mouth.

"There are many reasons why I'm allowing her to remain in the boys dorm room Minerva. For she'll need her friends in the future." Dumbledore stated firmly and slightly mysteriously. He popped the second lemon drop in his mouth and a sour look crossed his face at the taste. "Never did get use to the taste." The headmaster muttered to himself. McGongall sighed and rubbed her forehead with an annoyed and tired look on her face.

"Albus. You have to do something about this." The Head of Gryffindor demanded. Albus looked at her over his spectacles with a raise of his eyebrow.

"My dear Minerva. As I said before, there is a reason why I allowed Ms. Potter to remain in the boy's dorm room. For reasons, I am not going to divulge. There is simply no need to." Albus spoke slowly, as if speaking to a young child. He leaned back in his comfortable chair and placed his hands over his stomach. Popping another lemon drop in his mouth he sucked on it as he waited for the Professor to speak.

"I...I understand Albus, as much as I dislike the idea. I will allow Harley to remain in the Gryffindor Boys Dorm room for the rest of her schooling." Minerva stated with defeat. There was simply no fighting or arguing with Albus Dumbledore. Especially when the older man made up his mind.

"Splendid." Dumbledore stated with a smile on his aging face. "Did you know the Weasley twins have been concocting a rather interesting prank?" Dumbledore stated with a thoughtful look as he pulled the bowl of lemon drops toward him and picked up another lemon drop with a curious expression. "It's amazing how Muggles make things without magic isn't it?" He questioned rhetorically.

McGongall made no move to reply and just shook her head at the older wizard. The aging woman turned on her heel and walked out of the room. Her green and black wizarding robes swayed and fluttered behind her as she made her way out of the office. Opening the door and shutting it behind her she made her way down the steps of the Gargoyle and to her office. After McGongall left the room Dumbledore turned to Fawkes the Phoenix with a friendly small smile. "Well my friend. It seems everything's going as it should." Dumbledore stated with a smile. "Yes. Everything's going just fine." Leaning back into his chair again, he closed his eyes as he dozed off for a small nap.

* * *

**October 29th**

The next few weeks passed by in a blur. No Quidditch match had been made yet. Which was perfectly okay with Harley. She'd rather try and concentrate on her classes and then practice Quidditch afterwards. The school, unknown to everyone else, hadn't figured out she was on the team, even after getting a broomstick. Of course, Oliver Wood was eager to act like it was his so no one would become suspicious of a first year having a new broom, though only her close friends new the truth. Harley sat in the large library. Madam Prince was watching her closely as usual. The older woman seemed to trust no one. Running her hands through her hair Harley flipped through the many books in front of her with thought. She was learning everything she possibly could. Already, she was on a level a third year should be.

Maybe even higher from how much she spent reading about new Spells, Potions and much more other things. The young girls eyes continued to stray towards the Forbidden Section of the library. It was almost calling her to look in its unorthodox books. She bit her lip as she stared at the locked and cage like door. Shaking her head of the creeping thoughts in her mind she looked back at the newspaper with the headline that showed vault 713 had been broken into. She still wondered with interest what was so important that Hagrid had taken it out and a few weeks later, it gets broken into. Shaking her head once again she felt a headache begin to form. She went to go back to reading her books when a voice spoke. "Ms. Potter." Harley jumped in her seat and turned to look at Madam Prince with a smile that showed nervousness.

"Yes?" She questioned politely. The older woman looked down at the girl before taking a seat across from her. The woman crossed her legs and folded her hands together, setting them on the table.

"I noticed for the last ten minutes you have been looking at the Forbidden Section. With an almost dreamy look." The librarian stated lightly. She didn't want to anger or make Harley defensive or anything. "May I ask why?" The elder woman questioned kindly. Her beady coffee colored eyes looked Harley over closely. Almost suspecting that she had some foul reasons.

"I'm just fascinated with all types of magic Madam Prince. Even if its dark magic. I'm trying to learn everything possible." Harley stated with a small smile. Her eyes strayed over to the guarded section that was blocked with a fence again. She couldn't help it. She was curious to know what was locked away from other students.

"You remind me of a boy that use to go here years before you did." Madam Prince began; her gaze looked over to the Forbidden Section and then back to Harley. "He was like you. Fascinated with magic and learning everything he could. When he became older, around his sixth year, he asked permission to look through the Forbidden Section. Of course, I allowed him to." The woman stated with a sigh. "He had a signed permission slip of course." The lady of the library stated. Madam Prince looked at Harley closely and spoke. "Perhaps, I'll allow you to as well, if you get a permission slip from a teacher." Before Harley could reply back, the older woman stood from the desk and walked back to her desk. Leaning against her chair in surprise the young girl shook her head and stood. Grabbing a few books she walked out of the library.

"Harley my girl!" Twin voices chorused in sync. Harley raised a black eyebrow with mirth. Her bright emerald green eyes glimmered in the light from the Gryffindor Common Room as she looked between the Weasley twins who were taller than her by a foot or two. Standing at above six foot. There messy orange red hair fell into their faces as they looked down at the young girl. Both of their bright blue eyes shinned. No freckles adorned their pale skin. She could tell they where muscular from the t-shirt they wore. Making her wondering just how much they exercised. Or if it was all from Quidditch games and practices. Seeing, as they were beaters on the Gryffindor team.

"What's got you two in a riot?" The raven-haired girl questioned with a chuckle at the equal goofy smiles on the boys faces.

"Just glad to see you." Began Fred or George.

"And that we need a bit of help -"

"Nothing to serious -"

"Just a bit of mischief." The twins finished together. Harley shook her head with a laugh. Her face showed her dimples as she smiled a truly happy smile.

"Really now?" She asked in a fit of amusement. "Just a bit of mischief?" She questioned mockingly as she tried to keep a straight face.

"It's a prank-" They started again. "On the old slimy git Snape and his Slytherin's. It'll happen later in the weeks, of course." Harley thought this over for a moment. She did need a bit of fun, and what better way than by a prank? She couldn't think of any other way, besides playing Qudditch.

"Alright. I'm in." She announced. Causing identical smiles of triumph to cross the twin's faces.

* * *

Later that night, Harley and Ron snuck out of the Gryffindor Common Room. They made their way out of the portrait entryway when they noticed Neville Longbottom fast asleep besides the portrait of the Fat Lady, who was nowhere to be seen. "Neville?" Harley questioned. The sound of her voice snapped the boy awake, causing him to look around.

"Oh, thank god. I've been out here for hours!" The forgetful boy exclaimed. Ron made to open his mouth to speak when the portrait opened and then quickly swung shut. Hermione Granger stood before the three of them with a distrustful look on her face. Her eyes squinted into a glare as she looked between the two boys and girl.

"You aren't going are you?" Demanded the girl. She had heard the two friends over talking about heading to the third corridor to see what was up there.

"Of course we are. We want to know what's up there." Ron replied. Grabbing hold of Harley's arm he began to drag her down the stairs and towards the third floor. Harley stumbled after her friend, cursing his unnatural strength for a first year.

"Oi, watch it mate. I'm not some bloody rag doll I'll have you know." She stated indignantly. Ron rolled his eyes and realized his tight grasp and dropped her arm. Harley rubbed her arm with a squint of her eyes. "Bloody prat." She muttered causing Ron to snort.

"Wanker." Ron retorted with a smirk.

"Git." Harley replied.

"Blooming bint." Ron stated with a twinkle of blue eyes.

"Eejit." Harley smirked, her own green eyes lightening up. Her bright emerald green eyes twinkled liked the stars as the two friends continued their playful banter. Ron made to reply when Neville ran up to them.

"Don't leave me!" Neville exclaimed. Harley and Ron glanced at each other with annoyance as Neville scampered after the two. "The Bloody Baron came by twice. I'm not seeing him again." Neville exclaimed with a frightened look.

"Wait for me!" Hermione called. Running after the three roommates she followed after them.

"Look what you made me do!" Ron exclaimed angrily.

"Hahaha!" Harley laughed with a little dance. "I won this round." Harley remarked with a nod of her head. Ron glared at the two students that followed them as they made their way towards the third floor.

"Not bloody fair." Ron grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest and glared down the hallway. He always had been a sore loser. Ignoring her pouting best friend she glanced over her shoulder and at her fellow Gryffindors.

"You can go back you know." Harley hinted to the two following figures as they hurriedly rushed down the hallway.

"I'd rather not." Neville replied nervously as he glanced around the hallway.

"I couldn't go back even if I wanted to. The Fat Lady isn't in her portrait." Hermione replied to Harley and Ron with a know-it-all attitude. Biting their tongues Harley and Ron walked quicker down the hallway as Hermione and Neville hurried to follow after them.

The group of four swiftly walked through hallways and staircases, trying to reach the third floor. Their footsteps slapped and echoed in the dark. They tried to walk as quietly as they possibly could but it was almost impossible, for each step they took echoed against the stonewalls in the corridor. As the four Gryffindors finally reached the hallway they were supposed to find on third floor, they find nothing. Of course, they didn't realize it was the second and not third floor. "Should we go back?" As the question left the girls lips the sound of footsteps and purring reached the groups ears.

"Oh no. Someone must have over heard us!" Hermione panicked from behind Harley and Ron. The two best friends glanced at each other with a groan of annoyance.

"Someone earlier today must have heard Ron and I talking and gave word to Filch and Mrs. Norris to get us in trouble. Run!" Harley snapped. Turning on her heel she made her way through hallways. Her footsteps thumped again the floor as she made her way away from the hallway. She had lost herself in the maze of hallways as she tried to get away from the corridor on the second floor. She could distantly hear Ron, Neville and Hermione following after her as their footsteps slapped against the stone floor. Quickly, Harley slid to a stop and tried to catch her breath. She had unknowingly stopped before a door that was locked tight. "Are...are they...coming?" The girl gasped out as the other three first years reached her at last.

"Do you hear that Ms. Norris?" The voice of Filch questioned from down the hallway. Harley stood straighter and looked around the hallway for an escape. '_How in the bloody hell had they reached them already?_' Harley thought to herself with wide eyes. "Where can we hide?" Harley panted with a tight feeling in her chest, making it hard for her to breathe.

"Behind you!" Hermione gasped, pointing at the barley seen door. Giving the door a tug she realized it was locked.

"Alohamora!" Exclaimed Harley as she wiped out her wand. The door unlocked with a click and swung foreword with a groan. Grabbing the door handle the raven-haired girl swung it open even more and ushered everyone inside. Closing the door behind her she looked to see her three companions frozen in fear and shock as they stared up at something in front of them. "Wha..." The raven-haired girl stopped speaking, her eyes widened with disbelief as she faced a stirring three-headed dog. The large heads began to blink as their eyes flickered opened. Glancing around the room the head's noses sniffed and caught scent of the children. Turning to look at the first years, the three-headed dog stood slowly up from the stone flooring in the large room. Saliva dripped down their chins as it looked between the four students. Harley's gaze looked around the room, looking at the large room the dogs where in. She noticed, indistinctly underneath the three-headed dogs paws, was a locked wooden trapped door. At the sound of the dogs growling it brought Harley out of her thoughts.

"HAAA!" The group screamed in horror. Turning on her heel Harley slammed the third floor door open and jumped out. The other three students quickly followed and helped to push the door shut as the three-headed dog snapped its jaw through the doorway. The four of them pushed all their body weight into the door as they tried to shut it and keep the furious looking dogs mouths. Finally the door slammed shut and caused a sigh of relief to release from the four first year students.

"Lets...head back." Harley suggested to the three other students. They all nodded silently, still in shock at what they just saw and followed after the raven-haired girl as she walked down the hallway towards the seventh floor.

* * *

"Did any of you notice what that thing was standing on?" Harley questioned in a mumur as the four first years walked through the common room and towards the dorm room. Ron and Neville shook their heads, having not paid much attention to anything else besides the very strange three-headed dog.

"It was standing over a trap door." Hermione supplied as she walked beside the other three students.

"Exactly. What could it be hiding?" Harley questioned with thought as she looked between Hermione, Ron and Neville. Neville, who was pale white and shaking, spoke up, his voice in a stutter, but quiet.

"I...I d-don't know. I-I'm going to g-go to b-bed." Without another word the frightened eleven year old brushed by Harley and ran up the stairs to the Boys Dorm rooms. Harley glanced over her shoulder with a raise of her eyebrow at the boy's obvious fright.

"All I know mate...is I'm tired and we have classes tomorrow. I'm heading to bed too." Ron stated before walking around Harley and up the staircase. "I'll see you up there." Ron remarked as he jogged up the stairs, disappearing from sight. Harley sighed and looked at Hermione who looked frazzled and nervous as her hair fell over her shoulders and into her face. Glancing around the dark common room Harley's mind rushed with thoughts of what could be hidden underneath the trapped door that had to be guarded by a three-headed dog.

"Harley..." Hermione hesitantly began as she looked at the slightly taller girl who looked deep in thought. Harley snapped out of her thoughts and looked to the bushy haired brunette.

"Yeah Hermione?" Harley questioned.

"You...you should forget about it for now. There's a reason why the teachers don't want us to know. It'll just lead you to trouble if you start something that isn't even started." Hermione stated smartly. An intelligent glimmer in her eyes made the browness of them sparkle. Not waiting for Harley to remark, Hermione turned on her heel and made her way up the stairs. "Goodnight!" She called over her shoulder, before leaving Harley in the darkness.

Harley rubbed her forehead in thought as she gave a sigh of defeat. Maybe Hermione was right. Maybe there was no reason to start something that didn't need to be started. Then again, as the saying goes, curiosity killed the cat, but this curious girl, wasn't going to get killed. All she wanted was some answers. With a determined nod, she pushed away Hermione's advice to the back of her mind and made her way slowly up the staircase. Her mind wandered with thoughts on how she should start her little investigation on what the teachers could possibly be hiding. 'I'll figure it out some way. I mean, once you discover something you know nothing about, you have to learn more about it.' She thought to herself with a yawn. Harley rubbed her eyes with her thumb and pointer figure underneath her glasses as her eyes burned with sleep. "I'll start looking in a few days." She decided with a nod of her head. Opening the dorm room silently she slipped inside and slowly shut the door with a click. The eleven year old stumbled to her bed and collapsed on top of the four-poster bed with a sigh of content. She made no move to undress or take of her glasses as she fell asleep and soon was encased in her usual nightmare.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven is finished...finally. **

**I should be done with this story soon. I just have a few more chapters left. **

**Well, we discovered another interesting trait of Harley's, she's very curious and stubborn. Not that, that's a surprise or anything. **

**After I finish re-editing this story I'll work on re-editing the second story and then start on Harley's third year. I'm excited about third year. I've been waiting forever to finish these two so I can start on my next stories. **

**R&R like usual! I love getting feed back on my stories. **

**_Your Writer_, **

**TheWeepingRaven**


	12. Chapter Twelve

Harley Potter and The Sorcerers Stone

The Girl Who Lived

Chapter Twelve

Halloween Surprises With Quidditch Games

"We should ask Hagrid about that dog." Harley stated as she made her way beside Ron down the hallway. Ron looked to Harley with a raise of his eyebrow.

"I don't think he'd tell us anything mate." Ron replied to his friend with a shake of his head.

"He might. I mean it just takes asking questions after a subject he finds interesting. He shouldn't realize the difference." Harley said with a yawn. She rubbed the back of her head. Her unruly hair remained sticking out in odd angles, like usual. "No one does." The girl finished. She was beyond tired. After their little midnight adventure a few days ago, Harley continued to think over what the three-headed dog could be hiding. She hadn't realized it yet, even though it was plainly obvious. But then again, Harley was thinking of pranks, school and the Quidditch game coming up.

Harley wandered towards the Great Hall with Ron beside her. The two of them changed the subject, talking about the long essay that Severus Snape had assigned them in Potions that was due in two days. It was an impossibly long essay that had caused the two best friends to slave over it for a few hours. "I don't understand why he has to be such a git." Harley stated, walking past a group of girls that were speaking about the latest gossip. Rolling her eyes she stepped into the Great Hall and walked over to the table with Ron beside her.

"Something must be up his bloody arse." Ron suggested as he sat down beside her. It caused Harley to laugh out loud at her best friends statement. She would admit it. It was true and that was why it was so funny.

"My friend, you took the words right out of my mouth." She stated with a smile, patting his shoulders. "Hey, twin-a-likes. Where's Hermione at?" Harley hollered over to the twins. Their heads snapped up at her nickname for them. They raised their eyebrows in curiosity at her nickname she had suddenly decided to call them.

"Don't know. Heard she was in the dungeons bathroom. She's been crying in there all day." One of the twins stated. Harley still couldn't figure it out for her life which of the twins was which. Harley looked over to Ron with an annoyed look. She rolled her eyes at her friend's dumbfounded look. Of course, boys never realized what they say could hurt a girls feeling. Then again, young Harley was use to being put down as a child; she was no longer affected by boy's hurtful words and even girl's hurtful words.

"That's why you keep your remarks to yourself Ronnie. You hurt sensitive girls feelings." Harley stated calling him a sudden new nickname that Harley decided to call him when she was annoyed or angry with him. She slapped the back of his head. Ron glared angrily as he raised his hand and rubbed the back of his head with a defensive look across his face as he lowered his hands and crossed his arms.

"In my defense mate, she was bloody annoying, acting like a Know-It-All. I mean, you're smart like her, probably even smarter than her, but you don't go bragging about it." Ron replied. The accident, where Ron had made fun of Hermione and called her a few insensitive words was on their way to their next class earlier that morning. Hermione, who had been following after them, had heard the whole thing and shoved past them to run away. Rolling her bright, electric, emerald green eyes Harley sighed. Ron's own dark blue eyes looked into hers eyes as he turned so he was facing Harley.

"Well girls shouldn't be so sensitive then. They should be like you Harley. You don't care if some pillock talks shite about you, unless there's need for anger." Ron supplied with a shrug as he placed many things on his plate for lunch.

The girl shook her head slowly. It was true she couldn't deny it. She was smart, maybe smarter than Hermione, but she kept it under radar. She didn't want to draw attention to herself. She had enough attention to worry about than getting the eyes of the professors on her. Not only that, but any whispers of things about her didn't bother her unless she needed to be worried about it. The Great Hall doors suddenly sprung open and slammed against the walls, shaking the room with a loud boom. The large room went silent as the students all looked towards Professor Quirrell who looked disheveled and distressed. "Troll! Troll in the dungeon! Thought you ought to know." Professor Quirrell yelled before collapsing on the ground in unconsciousness. Students began to yell in panic, dropping their food on the table as they all hurriedly stood up from their tables and made to run out the room. Harley, who had pulled Ron back down on the bench after he tried to run off, looked around the room closely. She didn't want Ron or herself getting hurt in the mass of panic ridden students.

"**SILENCE**!" Dumbledore suddenly bellowed from the Professors table. Everyone froze and turned to look at Dumbledore with wide eyes. Albus Dumbledore took a deep breath and spoke in a calmer voice as he looked over the students. "Prefects. I want you with the Head Boy and Girl to bring the students to their respective houses." Everyone calmed and soon began to make their way out of the room and to their houses. Harley walked slowly beside Ron and made sure to be behind everyone else. As she was following the large group of Gryffindor a sudden thought popped in her head. With a sudden tug on Ron's robe she pulled him in another directions, towards the dungeons.

"Where are we going?" Ron questioned fearfully as he unwillingly followed after Harley. The girl looked over at him and spoke slowly and in a hushed voice.

"We have to go find Hermione. She's in the dungeon, the troll is in the dungeon and it's your fault she's in there in the first place." Harley remarked with a shake of her head. Sighing in disappointment Ron followed after his best friend. The two students continued to hurriedly race towards the girl's bathroom. Slamming to a sudden stop, she and Ron quickly hid behind a wall at the sound of a grunt and something dragging against the ground. They covered their mouth and nose with their robe arms at the sudden stench that reached their nose. "Troll." Harley stated, fighting off a gag of disgust. As the words left her lips, the tall figure of a troll appeared around the other corner of the hallway, near the girl's bathroom. The troll stopped in the middle of the hallway and scratched its head. Sniffing its nose in the air, it turned and made it's way into the girl's bathroom. "Let's go." Harley demanded as the two friends raced down the hallway.

* * *

Hermione Granger sniffled and pulled the door open from the far end of the girl's bathroom. Wiping her eyes with her sleeve she made her way over to the sink when she stopped. Looking over at what caught her attention from the corner of her eye made her eyes widen considerably. "Troll." She whispered faintly. Hurriedly running back to the stall. Slamming the door shut she ducked at the sounds of a club meeting against the wood.

"Hermione!" Yelled a familiar female voice. The fuzzy haired girl looked up and screamed as pieces of wood from the stalls fell on top of her. "Crawl Hermione. Crawl away!" Harley yelled to the girl. Ron and Harley quickly ran into the bathroom from the entryway. Hermione ran from the stalls and over to the sinks. Another scream was released as the troll smashed one of the sinks beside Hermione. "We have to do something." Harley explained to Ron hurriedly.

"What do we do?" He questioned his intelligent and quick thinking friend. The sound of a scream and another crash caused Harley to bounce on the balls of her feet as she tried to think of something.

"Use Wingardium Leviosa!" Harley yelled to Ron over her shoulder as she raced towards the Troll. With a leap in the air she wrapped her arms around the Trolls neck. With the realization that someone was on its back the troll reached with its hand and pulled her off of its back and onto the floor. Landing with a loud thud, the wind was knocked out of her. Bright eyes widened as the club swung down towards her. At the least moment she rolled out of the way and jumped up. Grabbing onto the club she hung onto it with dear life. She was keeping the troll distracted as Ron stood behind it and Hermione cowered in the corner.

The troll came to a slow realization that the human girl was hanging onto his club; the troll began to shake the club roughly. Raven black hair fell into Harley's face as her bright, electric, emerald green eyes glowed with determination as she continued to hold on tight. She felt slightly sick as she was continuously shaken as the troll was becoming increasingly frustrated. Reaching with its other hand the troll grabbed Harley's legs, hanging her upside down. Her pants, which she had chosen to wear with her uniform instead of the skirt, sagged down a little. Her Gryffindor cloak fell over her head as she continued to be held upside down. As the Troll swung the club at Harley, he would raise her in the air. He continued to do swing and throw his hand up that held the raven-haired girl another two times before Harley yelled to Ron, though her voice came out muffled. "Do the spell now Ron!" The Gryffindor first year girl was getting dizzy and lightheaded with the continuous feeling of being like a rag doll. It was not fun being thrown up while the troll tried to hit her.

"How?" Ron yelled. Hermione spoke up from the corner as she looked to see Ron with his wand out. Harley spoke up at the same time as Hermione when she was brought back down. Harley's top had covered her face, making her voice remain muffled as her robe continued to hang over her head.

"Swish and flick!" Hermione and Harley yelled. Hermione's voice was filled with panic and nervousness as she hid underneath one of the not broken sinks. Harley's voice had been filled with annoyance and anger. She had been hanging upside down for too long.

Ron raised his wand higher and pointed it at the troll that stood in front of him, it's front now facing him. "Windgardium Leviosa!" The boy yelled while swishing and flicking his wand. The spell made the club abruptly tug out of the troll's hand. Raising it above the trolls head Ron allowed it to fall with a crack. With the hard hit on the troll's head, the smelly and enormous troll collapsed to the floor with a loud thud. Harley fell to the ground again with a wince as she pushed herself up. Her heavy breathing echoed in the silent room as Hermione crawled out of the corner.

"That hurt." Harley muttered as she pushed herself up from the floor. Wiping her hands on her clothes she stood unsteadily on her feet. Shaking her head she blinked as blood rushed back down into her legs. Her eyesight blurred for a moment as she held onto Ron. Her head was pounding from the contact with the hard tile flooring.

"You...you saved me. Thank you." Hermione spoke up with a smile on her face.

"It was our fault you were in here in the first place. We couldn't let it kill you." Ron stated from beside Harley as he held her up.

"Who says it was my fault?" Harley questioned with a scrunch of her eyebrows. "I don't remember acting like a prat." She stated with a smirk. With another wave of dizziness she shook her head. With a sigh Harley smiled, trying not to grimace. "You're welcome." The three first years looked around the room with wide eyes. The bathroom was a disaster. The stalls had been destroyed. Dark green pieces of wood lay scattered on the ground. Sinks were smashed in, causing a disaster of tile and squirting water. Not only that, but an unconscious troll lay in the middle of the room with its club not to fall away from it.

"What in the world!" Exclaimed Professor McGongall as the group of other Professors stood in the doorway of the bathroom with wide eyes as they looked over the scene. Ron was perfectly all right, for the most part, besides being shaken. Hermione was covered in dust from the wood and sink. Harley was by far the worst. She had dirt and wet clothes along with a red cut on the side of her head that bleed from hitting the floor along with bruise sides from the impact of falling twice on the ground. "What happened?" Demanded McGongall with a tone of astonishment. Her face was pale as she looked at the troll and then to the disheveled students.

"Well..." Began Harley and Ron before Hermione cut them off.

"I heard about the troll and decided to go and face it myself." Harley raised an eyebrow with surprise, but was impressed with the girl's lying. Ron also looked at Hermione with surprise and impressed.

"That is the most irresponsible thing you could do Ms. Granger." Professor McGongall stated with a shake of her head. "Now…why did you two decide to follow Ms. Granger?" Minerva questioned with a squint of her eyes.

"Well…we realized she was missing and not with us…we went to look for her. And we did find her…and...well...we saved her." Harley explained with a shrug of her shoulders. She tried to not wince at the tug on her bruised ribs again as she stood in between her best friend and other new best friend.

"Ten points taken from Gryffindor. Another ten each for Ms. Potter and Mr. Weasley for saving Ms. Granger and defeating a troll." McGongall tightly stated. "Now get to your Common Room." She ordered. Not wanting to start an argument the three friends walked past the Professors. Harley looked at Snape and noticed a bite on his leg. Severus covered his wound and sneered at the look Harley gave him. The expression on her face was a look of curiosity and suspicion.

* * *

**December 13th**

Harley sat in the locker room for Gryffindor Common Room. Her stomach twirled and fluttered with unease and nerves as her mind raced with untraceable thoughts. As soon as she thought of one thing, another thought would arise, pushing back the thought before she could think of any more. Oliver Wood gave his usual encouraging speech to the team, but Harley ignored what was being said as she took deep breaths to calm down. "You alright there Harley?" Fred Weasley questioned from beside George and Alicia. The team looked to see Harley holding her head in her hands as she looked down at the floor. Her eyes where closed as she tried to stop her pounding heart and butterflies in her stomach. Not only was she playing Quidditch, the best sport, but also she was playing in front of the whole school and staff. It'd be embarrassing if she lost the game for Gryffindor. They had the best team in years, meaning they would win, as soon as Harley could actually think straight and move without feeling sick.

"Yeah...fine." She muttered out to the group. Her breathing was shallow as she rubbed her head soothingly. She ignored the clattering footsteps and talking voices that moved into the stadium. She was just concentrating on becoming less nervous.

"You sure?" George questioned, as he walked over to the younger girl. He sat beside her and wrapped his right arm around her shoulders with a smile across his face. "You'll be great mate. All you have to do is kick those slimy gets arses and you'll be remembered for History." George stated, winking at Harley as she glanced over at him. She gave a dry chuckle and shook her head at his statement.

"I don't want to be remembered for the history in Hogwarts. I'm already remembered by the rest of the wizarding world." Harley moaned with a sigh. George and Fred glanced at each other with eyebrow raised. The rest of the team also looked at one another at her statement.

"You'll be fine. After Christmas break, how about we prank the Slytherins?" Fred suggested as he now sat on Harleys right side.

"All the Slytherins? Including my cousins and Malfoy?" She questioned with a raise of an eyebrow. Her head had snapped up at his suggestion with a sparkle in her eyes. For the last few weeks the Slytherins had been bothering Harley constantly. They always caused her problems and trying to get her into trouble. It had annoyed her to the point she was ready to snap. The best revenge she could think of was a prank. Some must have thought she would be a prankster. She was her father's daughter after all. And from everything everyone she had asked about her parents, she was always told he was a prankster through and through. So why couldn't she be? Even if she was The-Girl-Who-Lived that didn't entitle she couldn't have some fun.

"Yeah. It'll be a great prank." George stated with a nod. Harley nodded her head in agreement.

"It'll be amazing. I already have a few plans for those gits." Harley stated as she stood. She adjusted her Gryffindor Quidditch uniform, flattening down the wrinkles. Scooping her broom in her hand she walked over to Oliver as they made their way out of the Locker Room and towards the field.

"Presenting, Wood as Keeper, Johnson, Spinnet and Bell as Chasers, Weasley and Weasley as beater and Potter as Seeker!" Yelled the voice of Lee Jordan into the speakerphone. The seven Quidditch players hopped up onto their brooms and flew out into the stands. Doing a small lap around the field they finally went to the middle of the field and stopped. As Lee introduced the Slytherins Harley blocked it out. She looked around the pitch, her ears pounded from the screams and cheers of half of the school. The other half booed and hissed at the Gryffindors, which was mostly the Slytherins and they only cheered when their team came onto the field. Harley snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of Madam Hooche's whistle blowing. Speeding out of everyone's way she rose higher up in the air and floated above the team. Her eyes scanned for the Golden Snitch. She didn't notice the bludger flying towards her until someone yelled out to her.

"Harley! Look out!" Not waiting to see what it was, she spun out of the way of the Bludger. Her heart pounded painfully as adrenaline pulsed. She began to fly above the game. She listened to Lee Jordan, best friends to George and Fred was doing commentary watched closely by McGongall.

"And the Quaffle is immediately taken by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor - what an excellent chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too -" Lee Jordan began to say.

"**JORDAN!**" Professor McGongall bellowed.

"Sorry, Professor." Lee replied. Harley chuckled in amusement at the boy's commentary as she continued to fly around the pitch. She had to dodge bludgers being hit at her. But thanks to the Weasley Twins, they continued hitting the bludgers back.

"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve - back to Johnson and - no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes - Flint flying like an eagle up there - he's going to sc- no, stopped by an excellent move by Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle - that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and - OUCH - that must have hurt, in the back of the head by a Bludger - Quaffle taken by the Slytherins - that's Adrian Prucey speeding off toward the goals posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger - sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which - nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes - she's really flying - dodges a speeding Bludger - the goal posts are ahead - come on, now, Angelina - Keeper Bletchley dives- misses - **GRYFFINDOR SCORES**!"

Harley cheered along with the Gryffindors and other houses.

Down below in the stands, Hagrid made his through the bleachers and stood beside Hermione and Ron. "How's it goin'?" He questioned the two younger children.

"Fine. Harley's flying around up there. Looking for the Snitch I'm guessing." Ron stated from looking up at his best friend.

* * *

The game continued to go on for the next twenty minutes. Harley continued to fly around, searching for the Golden Snitch. After almost catching the snitch once before, but having been blocked by Flint, she had to yet again search for the snitch. She watched the game from the corner of her eyes as she gazed around the stadium. She began to fly on the other side of the field when her broom sudden began to shutter. She tried to turn it, do anything, but it wasn't allowing her. She wanted to ask Wood questions about brooms acting like this, but knew they didn't. She needed a time out or something. Harley tried as hard as she could to move the broomstick around, but it just gave another shutter before it suddenly stopped and jerked her to the sides. She held onto her broom tightly, as it continued to shutter. It soon began to shake back and forth, causing Harley to almost fly off once or twice. "Oh my god!" Someone yelled, pointing up at Harley's broomstick that was continuing to shake and shutter, trying to fly her off.

"Whas goin' on?" Hagrid questioned from below in the stadium. He picked up his binoculars to his eyes and looked up at where Harley was having difficulties with her broomstick.

"Maybe Flint did something to it?" Seamus suggested from beside Ron.

"Couldn't have." Hagrid stated shakily. "No student could do somethin' like dark magic." Hagrid stated as he continued to look up at the sky where Harley was now hanging onto the broom as it flung her off, making her hang by her hands wrapped tightly around the shuttering broom. Fred and George flew around her, waiting to catch her if she fell from the broomstick. Flint was continuously making shots in the goal posts as everyone paid attention to Harley. Hermione grabbed Hagrids binoculars and raised them to her eyes. Instead of looking at Harley she began to scan the crowds, looking for whoever was causing Harley's broom to act up. Her eyes landed on the Professors area to see Professor Snape muttering to himself, unblinking as he stared at Harley's broom. She didn't notice Professor Quirrell looking down with his hands folded into each other with his eyes closed in concentration.

"There!" She yelled to the two. She was pointing to Professor Snape as he continued to mutter something under his breath.

"What do we do?" Ron questioned to Hermione.

"Leave to me." Running away from the group of Gryffindors she ran through the stadiums underneath. She reached the teachers area after five minutes of running. Scampering up the stairs she reached underneath the stairs. Digging into her robe she pulled out a jar of blue fire from her large pocket. Opening it she raised it up to the large cloak, it soon caught on fire.

Harley continued to struggle holding onto the broom as her legs swung in the air. The broom suddenly stopped its shuttering swinging. With a swing she flipped back onto the broom. Taking deep breathes of air. She began to fly down to the ground and was half way there when she stopped, she felt the sudden urge to through up. Forgetting the she was on the ground she took her hands off of the slick wooden broomstick. She fell forward and tumbled onto the ground. Lying on the ground on her knees, she began to cough and soon, she coughed back up a golden snitch. 'How in the... She thought to herself as she stared at the Golden Snitch in her hands. "I got it! I caught the snitch!" She exclaimed loudly. Everyone turned to look at Harley with widen eyes.

"Gryffindor wins!" Bellowed out Lee Jordan at hearing the news. The Gryffindor Team speed down to the floor and hopped off the broom. They rushed over to Harley, hugging and cheering Harley.

"We won! We won!" Fred and George bellowed out with a dance. Soon, the Gryffindors rushed over her and picked her up onto their shoulders. A smile graced her lips a she looked around at the cheering crowd. She looked to see Ron and Hermione fighting their way through the large crowd. She caught their eyes and smiled. They smiled back and cheered along with the crowd. They chanted, '_Harley Potter and We Won!_'

Harley, for a short moment, never felt so happy as she did at that moment.

The Gryffindor team celebrated with the house. Harley, who had finally gotten them to set her down walked over to Hagrid, along with Ron and Hermione. "You don't understand Hagrid. I saw Snape muttering some jinx to Harley's broom and try and knock Harley her off. He wasn't blinking or anything." Hermione exclaimed.

"You should know this Hagrid. But the two of them have a mutual dislike with each other." Ron stated with a nod of his head.

"Ya don' understand 'Mione, Ron. Snape has no reason ta try and kill a student by trying to knock 'Arley off her broom! Now listen, yer meddlin' in things that don' concern ya. Jus' forget about the dog and what it's guarding. It's dangerous business. It's between Nicholas Flamel and Dumbledore." Stated Hagrid with annoyance at the mettling children.

"Hmm. So there is another person in this. Nicholas Famel that is involved." Harley stated as she walked up to the group. Hagrid looked furious with himself at being tricked like that.

* * *

**Chapter twelve is done at last. **

**I'm working on finishing this story tonight. I'm trying to keep myself up to writing, but it gets tiring. **

**Lets see, Harley and Ron saved Hermione, Harley won the Quidditch team for Gryffindor and they finally discovered something new. **

**R&R like usual! I love getting good reviews. It keeps me going and tells me that you all want me to continue this series!**

**_Your Writer_, **

**TheWeepingRaven **


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Harley Potter And The Sorcerers Stone

The Girl Who Lived

Chapter Thirteen

Christmas Day And The Mirror Of Erised

**December 31st**

It was Christmas and almost everyone had left Hogwarts to head home. Harley had decided to stay, not wanting to leave and go to the Orphanage. She wanted to have a real Christmas, and not make it like any other day. Before Hermione left, she and Harley spoke shortly to each other. Harley let Hermione know she would search for any information about Nicholas Famel over Christmas break. The raven-haired girl lay in her bed, snuggling deep into her blankets as she slept peacefully. She, forgetting it was Christmas, curled into a ball as she slept peacefully in her warm dorm room. "Harley wake up! There's something at your window!" Ron yelled, having woken up from the consistent tapping at the window near Harley's bed. He had been sleeping peacefully too. Harley groaned and muttered to herself as she stood up from the bed. Stumbling out of the bed she pulled open the window tiredly. She could barely see anything as the owl flew into the room. Cold air followed, showing the gray covered sky. Snowflakes fluttered and swirled down to the ground, covering it in a blanket of white. It had reached about six feet deep over the night.

Over the start of Christmas break, Harley and Ron had spent much of their time in the Gryffindor Common Room. They spent their time in the large comfortable armchairs beside the fireplace. They talked about everything with each other while they roasted anything they could. They also played Wizard Chess, which confused Harley slightly, but she was getting better. Harley stumbled over to her bed and slid on her glasses over her eyes. Her eyesight became clearer as she looked around the room. She noticed a dark brown owl sitting at the far end of her bed, a package in its claws. "Who are you from?" She questioned curiously, even though she knew the bird wouldn't answer her. Standing up from the bed she walked over to the bed and picked the package up from the owl. Picking up the package, she noticed a letter attached to it. Her eyebrows rose as she stared at both the letter and package.

"What's that you got there?" Ron questioned tiredly as he rolled over on his bed so he was facing Harley from his bed. He looked sleepily at his friend as he glanced at the package and then his friend.

"Don't know. It came from the owl." She stated, pointing to the owl that remained placed at the end of the bed. "That's what that tapping on the window was." The two eleven year olds stared at the square shaped package and letter with curiosity and suspicion.

"You going to open them mate?" Ron questioned with an eyebrow raised. Harley didn't answer him but raised her hands and pulled the letter up. She held the letter in her hand and left the box on the bed. Pulling the letter open she read over it.

_Your parents left these in my possession._

_I hope you take care of them well._

_They gave them to me before they died for safekeeping._

_I hope these do you some good. _

_All they did for me was bring bittersweet memories. _

_Merry Christmas._

Harley set the letter on her bed and looked to the box. Raising her hands she began to pull loose the strings she pulled the sides of the box open and looked to see a large red and gold covered book with the words, _Extraordinary Years Of Marauders And Friends: First Through Seventh Year. _Underneath the book were a few more objects. One was a picture of a large group of people standing near the black lake underneath the Oak tree. Another was of just her parents and another of just her parent's friends. She set the pictures and book aside and dug into the big box. She found another book that was filled with letters between her parents, which had been stuck to the pages with a spell.

Small words written in next cursive was underneath, showing the dates and place the letters were received. It made her eyes blur at the thought. The book was named _An Undying Love_. Whoever this person was, she owed them. Setting the book aside she picked up two more objects. The second to last object was a beautifully crafted dark brown music box. It had dark green designs of lily flowers across it and in neatly crafted words was, _Lily Flower. _She slowly, with shaking hands, picked up the lid of the box and froze as a slow song began to sing from the box_. _The swirling of beautifully crafted wooden lily flowers spun in a circular pattern on wooden spirals in the wooden box. What almost looked like water beneath the flowers the circled the outer rim of the box showed flickering images of her parents.

_The strands in your eyes  
That color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains  
Thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth_

_Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows  
Of heartache that hang from above_

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

As the voice continued to sing, flashes of images appeared in the box. It looked liked a reflection in water as different pictures of her mother, with fiery red hair and emerald green eyes appeared reading a book underneath the large oak tree beside the black lake. The next images were of her father, with messy raven black hair and hazel blue eyes standing with her mother as the couple grinned at each before kissing. More images blurred by, with her mother in them and her father with her. They continued steadily before going back to the first image of her mother underneath the large oak tree by the lake reading a book. Another picture showed her mother and father laying down on Gryffindor Common Rooms couch, with James arms wrapped around Lily's waist as he leaned forward, whispering sweet nothings in her ear, making Harley's mother smile and blush.

As Harley watched the pictured, the music continued to play. The next image to appear was of her parents in front of a bubbling cauldron; both hurriedly tried to save it as they flipped through books. She couldn't hear what was being said but was sure that her mother was cursing at her father as James gave a half smile and continued to search. As the couple continued to lean forward near the cauldron, it suddenly exploded with a big blast of smoke, as it cleared, it showed two very disgruntled students covered in soot as they glared at a few of their laughing friends. Harley's father's hair stood on end, showing a little smoke as her mothers hair had darkened considerably to an almost black from the blast. Another picture appeared, showing her parents lying down in bed, their arms wrapped around each other as they slept peacefully, protected in each other's arms, oblivious to those watching them.

_Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival  
You're my living proof  
My love is alive and not dead_

_Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated  
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows  
Of heartache that hang from above_

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

Another picture appeared, the decorations showed a ball of some sorts in the background. The photograph showed her father twirling her mother in a circle. The couple was dressed up in proper clothing. James Potter, in the picture, wore a nice black suit with a silk black button but shirt underneath with a silk red tie. Her mother wore a beautifully made emerald green dress that matched the color of her eyes perfectly. The couple continued to dance with each other before Harley's father unexpectedly dipped her mother and leaned forward, capturing her into a loving and sweet kiss. Lily's hair had fallen over her shoulders, hiding her bright red blush as she burst into delighted laughter, a content grin across her lips. Her bright emerald green eyes twinkled in happiness and from the light. James himself had a crooked pleased smile spread across his lips as he gazed down at his girlfriend with a loving sparkle in his hazel blue eyes. Another picture soon swirled into view, showing her parents sitting on a dock at the black lake. Their feet were dipped in the water and swaying back and forth. The couple held their hands together as they looked out into the setting horizon that showed colors of reds, purples, yellows and oranges over a mountain landscape that made the water twinkle like diamonds.

The next picture showed her parents in the same area, but in the dark. They were standing as they looked out into the lake and mountain, watching the moon cast a glow over the black water. James and Lily in the picture didn't notice a sudden figure in black rushing up to them. Suddenly the figure was behind them and shoving them into the water. What should have been a scream was silence as the couple toppled into the water. The figure in black cracked up laughing on the dock at his friends before suddenly being pulled in as well, causing Lily and James to burst into laughter as well. The last image was of her parents sitting at a desk, with a few of their friends behind them. Her mother looked very disgruntled as she glared in front of her. Her father sat lazily in the chair, a smirk of mischief across his lips, every once in awhile he would glance at the girl beside him. Behind the couple sat their group of friends, each person had a different facial expression across their faces.

_I've dropped out  
Burned up  
Fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in  
Turned on  
Remembered the things you said_

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of you life_

Harley shut the music box as the song and pictures began to repeat themselves. She looked down at the music box with a small smile. It was her mother's box, which the young girl was sure of, and had been given to her by her father. She gave a slightly bigger smile and lightly traced the patterns of the flowers on the smooth wood surface. She looked to Ron and gave a chuckle at his look. "Guess my father really loved my mum." She stated. Ron nodded silently as he looked at the music box with interest.

"Wonder where he got it." Ron stated with a tilt of his head. Harley shrugged and grabbed the next object from inside the box. This had to be her fathers. It was a small golden snitch, with the initials, J.H.P, engraved on the side. A smile of amusement graced her lips as she allowed the snitch to flutter up in the air. As it began to fly away, Harley's hand snapped up and caught it.

"This stuff…it's amazing." She said with awe as she looked down at everything. Picking everything back up she set it back in the box. "Let's get ready to open the other presents." The eleven year old stated. Picking up her box of new things from the stranger that sent it to her, she set it inside her trunk and shut it closed. Heading out of the room and down to the Gryffindor Common Room they noticed a group of presents underneath the tree. "I've never had presents before." She spoke up as they sat down on the ground beside the tree.

"Really?" Ron questioned. Harley just nodded and reached towards a package that was light in weight. Noticing a note on it, she pulled it off and read it first.

_Your father left this in my possession before he died._

_It is time it was returned to you._

_Use it well._

_Have a very Merry Christmas. _

Tilting her head curiously and unwrapped the present. A glimmering cloak that looked like it changed colors lay in her lap. Standing up from the floor she flung it over her shoulders. "You disappeared. Your body is gone!" Ron exclaimed with awe as he hurried to his feet.

"What?" Harley demanded her eyes widened as she indeed disappeared. "But how?" She questioned.

"I know what that is. That's an invisibility cloak. No one makes those anymore. You're really lucky to have one!" Ron exclaimed with a smile. After opening the rest of her presents, she had gotten a few from everyone. She got a hand knitted maroon sweater with a gold H on the front along with some chocolate homemade fudge. She got a few new books from Hermione that Harley was interested in reading later. Among a few other Christmas presents she was interested in looking at later. After the interesting sibling argument with Fred, George and Percy the group headed off to the Great Hall for some lunch.

* * *

Harley tossed and turned through out the night as she tried to get some sleep. She was unsuccessful which led her to throwing off her blankets and slipping on some shoes. Throwing a sweater over her head she grabbed her invisibility cloak and made her way out of the Boys Dorm Room quietly. She was trying not to wake Ron who slept peacefully in his bed. Walking down the steps of the boy's dorm she threw the cloak over herself and snuck her way through the portrait hole. Glancing around she made her way randomly through hallways, looking for nowhere in particular, though she vaguely kept tract of how far she was going. Harley slowly slipped into a rather large room behind the library and walked farther into the room. It was large and empty; nothing was inside it until she walked into the middle of the room. Her gaze landed on a large mirror that was before her. She slid off the invisibility cloak and looked at the mirror with interest. She stepped closer to the mirror and froze as an image began to appear in front of her.

Harley could see herself standing by herself, with no one around her, before she noticed two figures appearing beside her. It was her parents, but she knew they where dead, and that it was impossible for them to be alive. She gave a small smile at her parents who smiled back in return, each putting a hand on her shoulder. She breathed out, looking away from the mirror and then back at it. She took a seat on the ground as she sat before them. She didn't say anything, as she looked her parents over closely. Everyone was right, she did look a lot like her father, every facial feature she had was like him, except for her emerald green eyes.

For the next few days she continued to go to the Mirror of Erised. After showing Ron once, she continued to go back to it, just to see her parents. As she sat on the ground she heard a small sound to her right. Looking over her shoulder she noticed Professor Dumbledore standing there. "Professor Dumbledore." Harley stated, looking at the older man with a nod of her head. She glanced back at the mirror with a sigh.

"Harley. I see you found my mirror." Albus smiled at Harley. "Do you know what is called?" Albus questioned with a raise of an eyebrow.

"No, but it's interesting." She replied to his question.

"That it is. Many people have wasted their time to find this mirror. That's why I'm moving it." Dumbledore spoke. Thick silence settled over the two before it passed after five minutes.

"Why?" Harley questioned finally, breaking the silence. She knew she shouldn't be so addicted to this mirror, but she was seeing what she wanted.

"It has a new home to stay in. Do you know what this mirror shows, Harley?" Dumbledore questioned quietly. Harley shook her head with curiosity. "It shows you your greatest desire. Men and woman alike have wasted their lives finding this mirror and looking into it." He stated. "When I move it, Harley, I ask you not to go looking for it." Dumbledore said in his gravely voice.

"Whenever I find myself in this room before the Mirror of Erised, I see myself with a pair of socks." Dumbledore remarked cheerfully as he looked at Harley. She looked at the Headmaster incredulously. Seeing her look he explained. "You can never go too long without a pair of socks. It seems every Christmas I'm giving books instead of socks."

Harley nodded head slowly, thinking her Headmaster was finally going bonkers. Giving the mirror one more look she stood from the floor and grabbed her cloak. It was late anyways and she wanted to get some sleep. "Goodnight Professor." Harley stated as she walked past the older man and out of the large room with the mirror.

"Goodnight Harley." Dumbledore replied as he watched the young first year walk out of the room and back towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen is up; I find this chapter my favorite. **

**What do you all think of it? I like it. **

**Can any of you guess why I made Harley receive these 'presents' and why the song is going to be so important in the future stories? The song that was playing from the music/picture box is I'll Be By The Goo Goo Dolls. **

**It's the best song I could come up with to use for Lily and James. If anyone has a suggestion to a better song, let me know.**

**Anyways, I had to re-edit this chapter again because it didn't have what I thought it originally did, so it has been re-edited and uploaded. **

**_Your Writer_, **

**TheWeepingRaven **


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Harley Potter And The Sorcerers Stone

The Girl Who Lived

Chapter Fourteen

Crazy Weeks Filled With Busy Days

**March 21st**

Harley laid her head on the large book that lay open in front of her. She had given up hope, a long time ago, on trying to find anything on Nicholas Famel. Ron sat across from her, his mouth slightly opened as he snored in sleep as drool dripped down his chin. The young raven haired girl groaned to herself as she bit her lip in frustration. Hermione, who had been helping them, had been having just as much trouble. For the last three months, they had been searching through dozens of books to find anything on Nicholas Famel and had been unsuccessful. She raised her head slowly and brushed away a stray stand of hair. She was beyond annoyed with everything going on. She still remained practicing for Quidditch, going to classes and getting mountains of homework, seeing as finals where coming on June 1st.

"I can't find a blasted thing on Nicholas Flamel." Exclaimed Hermione as she slammed down a large thick book on the table. Startled, Ron jumped up from his seat and promptly fell to the ground. Harley laughed in amusement, after also jumping with surprise at the sudden annoyingly loud voice of Hermione. She glanced to the frazzled girl with a raise of her eyebrow.

"You alright Mione?" Harley asked leisurely as she looked back down at the page she had been reading just a few moments ago. Hermione, with her wild hair and honey brown eyes blaring with angry annoyance just huffed as she plopped down on a chair beside Harley.

"No. I know there has to be something on Nicholas Flamel…somewhere." Hermione hissed in aggravation as she slammed the large book open. Harley smirked with hilarity at her flustered friend and shook her head.

"Don't be too loud Mione. Madam Prince will kick you out if you do." She spoke with laughter in her voice. Hermione glared at her friend with exasperation, making Harley snicker aloud. Ron gave a snort of laughter and looked down at his book as he tried to control his smiling. The image of seeing Hermione, of all people, getting kicked out of a library was just hilarious.

"It's not funny!" Hermione proclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest as she pouted. Unable to control herself Harley began to laugh harder. Oh, she did love her friends dearly. She shook her friend at Hermione and patted her shoulder gently.

"Sorry Mione…it's just…imagining you get kicked out of the library…it's just too hilarious." Ron stated with a smile as he looked at his friend. Hermione rolled her eyes with annoyance, not finding what they did funny. She couldn't possibly get kicked out of the library!

"Is there a problem here?" The soft voice of Madam Prince questioned the trio. Harley looked up at the librarian and shook her head with a friendly smile. She didn't mind Madam Prince; she was quite interesting to speak with.

"Actually, Madam Prince. I was wondering if you knew where that large brown book I was reading a few days ago was?" Harley inquired inquisitively. Madam Prince looked at Harley with a thoughtful look on her face before nodding.

"Follow me Ms. Potter." Hopping up from her uncomfortable wooden chair she stumbled over the leg of Hermione's chair before wandering after the librarian. The two walked through rows and rows of books before reaching the back of the library, where the Forbidden section was. In a small corner, not to far from it, was a large area with couches, armchairs and tables on a carpeted area near a large fireplace.

"I didn't know you had an area like this in here." Harley stated. She glanced at the lounge area before looking back at the large brown book that Madam Prince was holding out to her. "Thank you." She thanked with a smile.

"It's not used often. Only when someone is looking through the Forbidden Section do they sit there. No one likes sitting near the Forbidden Section otherwise." The librarian stated with a soft shrug of her shoulders. Harley's eyebrows furrowed with thought as she recalled her first conversation with the librarian. Over the three months of searching for Nicholas Famel, she had many conversations with Madam Prince that interested the young girl.

"Did that boy –" Harley began slightly hesitantly as she looked at the older woman. "Did he use this area when he was looking through the Forbidden Section when he was at school?" The eleven years old questioned as she walked beside the taller woman as she lead them back to the front of the library.

"Yes, he did in fact. He sat in one of the armchairs near the fireplace. Use to sit there for hours, pouring over books. Much like you have been doing." Madam Prince explained. She didn't like thinking of the young boy much. He was always such a dark child; from the vibe she got from him whenever she neared him. Or when she watched him eagerly pour over those dark magic books. As Madam Prince looked at Harley, she realized, that the boy and this young girl, weren't so different. They both spent hours at a time in the library, reading and practicing from the book. As well as having a large crowd of almost followers following them around. Then again, the two of them had been in different houses and Harley actually had friends she cared for as well. Though, Madam Prince had a hunch that the two had a dislike for authority figures.

"Interesting. Thank you Madam Prince." Harley said graciously as she walked over to her friends. The thought quickly left Madam Prince as she watched Harley drop the book on the table. No, the girl didn't seem to disrespect authority figures. She just had a hard time grasping over the idea of an adult being kind to her and telling her, more like asking her, to do something. Madam Prince realized as she walked back to the desk she usually sat at, that the girl everyone thought as a Savior, didn't get the life she should have.

Harley stood at the end of the table and dusted off the book from its dusty cover. "I've read that book." Hermione stated standing up she stood beside Harley at the far end of the table. Together, the two young girls flipped through pages in the book, searching for Nicholas Famel as they scanned over the words on the page. "Aha! Found it!" Hermione called out as her hands landed on the page where it spoke of Nicholas Flamel. Harley leaned closer to the book and began to read aloud to her two friends. Her bright electric emerald green eyes moved back and forth from behind her glasses as she read.

"Nicholas Flamel, along with his partner, Albus Dumbledore is well known for working on alchemy." Harley paused and glanced at her friends, equal surprised looks of shock. Looking back at the book she continued to read. "The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Sorcerer's Stone, a legendary substance with astounding power. The Stone will transfer any metal with gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal."

"There have been many reports of the Sorcerer's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicholas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera lover. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty - eight)." Harley finished reading and paused, her mind raced along with Hermione's while Ron also tried to figure out what they already knew.

"That's it!" Harley exclaimed. "That's what that three headed dog is guarding. It's Flamel's Sorcerer Stone!" The girl stated.

"I bet Flamel asked Dumbledore to keep it safe and guard it for safe keeping!" Hermione added with a beaming smile.

"And that's why Snape is trying to get. So he can become immortal." Ron added with a nod. The three friends looked to each other. Each knowing they have to find this stone and stop Snape before he got a hold of it.

* * *

The next few days had been nothing of importance. Now that three knew what the three-headed dog was guarding, they had to figure a way to get it before Snape did. But Harley had another problem to deal with. The next Quidditch game had the referee as Snape. Which meant Harley was bound to get trouble, unless she some how got the game to finish quickly. The eleven year old bounced on the balls of her feet as she tried to calm down her nerves. Fred Weasley stood at the doorway of the locker room, looking out at the large school. "Blimey. Everyone's coming. Even Dumbledore." Fred stated from the door. Harley swiftly walked over to Fred and looked through the door. She for the first time felt relief that Dumbledore was at the game. She was glad with Dumbledore around watching the game, it meant that Snape couldn't try and kill her.

With a deep settling breath, Harley grabbed hold of her broomstick and followed after her teammates. She hoped nothing too bad happened. The last thing she needed was another near death experience, or completely falling off her broom. Jumping onto her broomstick, Harley followed after her other teammates as they flew out of the locker room hallway and out onto the field. The half the crowd cheered for them, while the small other half booed. With a sharp whistle from Professor Snape, the Qudditch game began.

* * *

"Snape looks furious." Ron stated as he looked to Professor Snape as he spoke to Hermione. "Look they're off – Ouch!" Ron exclaimed. Draco Malfoy stood behind him with a smirk. Dudley Dursley, Goyle and Crabbe stood behind Malfoy with equal looks of amusement.

"Oh, sorry Weasley. Didn't see you." Malfoy sneered sarcastically. He grinned broadly at Dudley, Crabbe and Goyle behind him who chuckled stupidly.

"Wonder how long Pothead's going to stay on her broom this time? Anyone want to make a bet? What about you Weasley?" Dudley taunted with a smirk. He snickered to himself and looked around the stadium. He didn't exactly care about his famous cousin. Ron's temper began to boil as he tried to ignore the Slytherins behind him. Turning away from the four boys and looked towards were the game had been started for the last three or so minutes. Snape had just awarded the Hufflepuff team a penalty for George who had supposedly tried to hit him with a Bludger. Hermione who sat beside Ron watched the game like a hawk. Her eyes continued to follow Harley's form.

"I think the way they choose the Gryffindor team is people who they feel sorry for. I mean, Potter's got no parents; Weasley's have no money. Who should they choose next? Longbottom here who has no brains." Malfoy stated loudly after Hufflepuff was given another penalty for no reason. Neville turned bright red and turned in his seat, facing Malfoy.

"I'm worth twelve of you, Malfoy." Neville stammered out. Malfoy and his goons laughed loudly at the statement.

"You tell him Neville." Ron encouraged as he continued to watch the game.

"Please. Longbottom if you had brains and they where gold – you'd be poor than Weasley – and that's saying something." Malfoy stated with a smirk.

"I'm warning you Malfoy – One more word –" Ron began with a glare as he looked at Malfoy.

"Ron -!" Hermione yelled suddenly. "Look!" She pointed up at Harley who had suddenly done a spectacular dive. Many students gasped and cheered from the crowd. Hermione stood in her seat and watched with anticipation, crossing her fingers in her mouth as she bit her nails nervously. Harley streaked towards the ground in a blur of gold and red.

"Look Weasley, you'll in luck. Looks like Potter found some money on the ground." Malfoy said. Ron snapped, out of nowhere, before Malfoy could do anything, Ron suddenly tackled Malfoy to the ground wrestling him to the floor. Neville after a short second scampered over his seat. He tackled Dudley to the ground and wrestled with him to the floor. Seamus and Dean, who had seen this little argument stood and tackled Goyle and Crabbe to the ground. They had heard all the remarks Malfoy had been making and had been waiting to tackle the two goons that always followed Malfoy around like lapdogs.

"Come on Harley!" Screeched Hermione as Harley sped straight towards Snape. Hermione continue to jump up and down as she cheered for her best friend. Emily Vance and Neveah Longbottom cheered along with Hermione. The two girls jumped up and down while screaming for Harley. Hermione didn't notice the cluttered mess of yelps with fists from Neville, Dudley, Seamus, Dean, Goyle and Crabbe as they where all in a tumbled heap of fighting. Ron and Malfoy continued to fight by themselves, rolling and punching each other.

Harley shot past Snape, just as he moved out of the way. As Harley continued to dive she reached her hand out. Suddenly she pulled out of the dive, her hand wrapped around the small golden snitch as she raised it in the sky in triumph, with a smile on her face. "We won Ron! Harley's got the Golden Snitch! The games over! Gryffindor won!" Hermione cheered happily. "Ron?" She questioned in confusion. She looked around for her friend with a furrow of her eyebrows.

Harley jumped off her broom as she landed on the ground. The cheering crowd began to make their way towards Harley. For the first time ever, the Quidditch Game was over in five minutes. She gazed around and noticed Snape, tight-lipped and pale, storming off as he spat on the ground. Looking away from the Potions Master she beamed at the cheering Gryffindors and Ravenclaws, as well as the smiling Gryffindor team.

* * *

"Why are we going to see Hagrids again?" Ron whispered as the group made their way out into the grounds. The three of them where covered by the Invisibility cloak. Harley had learned about the fight. Ron told her eagerly, how he had taken on Malfoy and how Neville single handily took on Dudley, which was an effort in itself. Ron continued to speak of how Seamus and Dean had taken on Goyle and Crabbe. She had congratulated her friend and her other three friends before they spoke about Snape and Quirrell.

"He wanted us to meet him. Remember? When we where in the library?" Harley hissed as the three slowly made their way towards the lightened hut. They stepped onto the dry grass and made their way slowly down the grassy dried path. Their footsteps made loud crunching sounds over the dried dirt. Ron muttered under his breath something that both Harley and Hermione couldn't tell. Dark gloomy clouds, making it almost impossible to see what was in front of them, covered the moon's glow. The three friends stopped in front of the door to Hagrids hut. Ron raised his hand and knocked against the hard wood door thrice, making a loud thump each time.

"Who is it?" Hagrids gruff voice called from the other side of the door.

"It's us. Let us in!" Hermione called to Hagrid. The door made a clink sound as Hagrid unlocked the door before pushing it open with a squeak. Not waiting for him to say anything, the trio stumbled up the three stairs and into the cabin. Pulling the cloak off of them they looked around. The room was hot and stuffy like the last time they had been here.

"Can't you open a window Hagrid? It's all hot and stuffy." Harley spoke, as she adjusted her clothes. Hagrid shook his head and spoke.

"Sorry I can't." Harley sighed and rubbed her forehead with slight annoyance. "Yer wanted to ask me somethin'?" Hagrid questioned from beside the kettle.

"We wanted to know if you could tell us what else was guarding the Sorcerer's Stone besides Fluffy." Harley stated. She figured there was no reason to beat around the bush.

"No can do. Number one I don' know meself. Number two, you already know too much about the Sorcerer's Stone and Number three, and you probably already figured out that it was almost stolen out of Gringotts." Hagrid stated with a shake of his head.

"You may not want to tell us, but you _do_ know everything that goes on around here." Hermione began in a warm flattering voice. Hagrid's beard twitched, showing them that he was smiling. "We only wanted to know who had _done_ the guarding really." Hermione went on. "We wondered who Dumbledore had trusted to guard the stone, apart from you." She finished. Harley and Ron beamed at Hermione. She sure did know how to talk and flatter a person when she needed to.

"I suppose…there's no harm…in telling ya…apart from me…well Dumbledore borrowed Fluffy… then some o' the other teachers did enchantments…Professor Sprout – Professor Flitwick – Professor McGongall –" He named them off with his fingers. "Professor Quirrell – an' Professor Dumbledore himself did somethin' o'course. I'm forgettin' somethin' o yeah, Professor Snape." Hagrid stated.

"_Snape_?" The trio exclaimed.

"Look. Yer still not on that are ya? Snape is protectin' the Stone. Not tryin' to still it." Hagrid stated.

"Hagrid. Where did you get that?" Ron questioned. He walked over to Hagrid and looked down at the black egg.

"Won it from a game I played down en the Leaky Cauldron last nigh'." Hagrid stated proudly as he looked at the egg in the kettle.

* * *

**April 7th**

A few days later, after their talk with Hagrid, the group was wandering towards Herbology while Ron and Hermione argued about Hagrid with his dragon egg. Harley glanced in front of her to notice Malfoy and Dudley had stopped with interest. "Shut up." She hissed to her friends. She didn't like the looks the two boys had on their faces. Shaking her head she quickly dragged her friends past the two boys. She had a bad feeling about this. Later that day, nearing night. Harley, Ron, and Hermione made their way over to Hagrid's after getting a letter from him, telling them that it was hatching.

They walked to Hagrids and walked into the hut after Hagrid let them in. They walked slowly over to the table to see the egg suddenly shutter and move. The raven-haired girl moved her head back with hesitance as she watched the egg silently. Hermione and Ron watched with Harley as the egg began to hatch. Pieces of eggshell flew from the egg, almost hitting Harley, Ron and Hermione in the process. Finally, after a few minutes of the egg breaking itself, the whole egg flew apart. The trio ducked as it shot at them. "I'm really not liking this dragon." Harley hissed under her breath to her friends. They nodded in agreement. Slowly, after making sure no more shell of egg was going to try and hit them, they stood up.

"He's a beauty ain't he? Already knowin' his mummy. Don' ya Norbert?" Hagrid cooed to the dragon. It stood uneasily on wooden table. Hagrid bent down and smiled at the dragon. It stood there for a moment before coughing, causing a spew of fire to emit and land onto Hagrids bushy beard. Hagrid quickly patted it out with one of the oven mitts, stopping his beard from catching fire. Harley's eyebrows rose as she looked down at the dragon with distrust. Smoke rose from Hagrids beard. The clicking of the dragon's paws and wings echoed in the deathly silent room. '_Already Hagrid had named the dragon._' She realized with a shake of her head. Hagrid was already attached to it. She had along with her two best friends, after the trio realized Hagrid had a dragon, read up everything she could on dragons. She read how fast they grew and how dangerous they got the older they became.

"Hagrid…" Hermione spoke, bringing Hagrids attention from the dragon to the group.

"What?" Hagrid questioned.

"You do know…you can't keep him…right?" Hermione hesitantly asked. She wasn't as blunt as Harley and Ron could be. Then again, the two best friends weren't exactly polite when it came to speaking their minds. Though, Harley could be when she wanted to. The raven-haired girl gazed around the cabin with interest, noticing another room in the back where she assumed was where Hagrids bedroom was. The kitchen and living room was one large room, which gave it a comforting feel.

"Why can' I?" Hagrid demanded. He crossed his arms as he sat down on the chair, looking between Norbert and the trio.

"Because Hagrid, it's illegal. Dragons, especially a Norwegian Ridgeback can be dangerous when they grow older. You have to get rid of Norbert." Harley spoke up. Hagrid looked to Harley with a frown.

"I don'…I don't wanna. I always wanted one of 'em and now I do." Hagrid defended himself. Harley sighed and looked between Hermione and Ron. Hagrid glanced out the window and quickly walked over to it and watched as two children ran to the grounds.

"What's the matter Hagrid?" Harley questioned.

"I saw jus' thought I saw a student – lookin' through the window." Hagrid explained. Harley walked to the window and looked down to see something with bright blonde hair.

"Malfoy." Harley grumbled with a glare. This was not going to be good.

* * *

The group stood in Hagrids Hut. Norbert, the dragon was getting bigger as the days progress. They had been trying to think of a way to get Norbert out of here, but hadn't been successful. Suddenly, an idea popped in her head. Since Hagrid wasn't being of any help, the two friends had to figure it out themselves. "Charlie." She suddenly stated to Ron.

"You've lost it mate. I'm Ron, remember?" He questioned his friend slowly. Harley shook her with a roll of her eyes.

"No Ron, Charlie, your brother. He's in Romania. Studying Dragons. We could send Norbert to him." Harley explained. A light seemed to appear over Ron's head.

"Hagrid!" Harley bellowed to Hagrid who was talking nonsense to Norbert. Hagrid stopped and looked to Harley with a raise of his bushy eyebrows. "Give it a week or two, Norbert is going to be the size of your hut. You need to give him up, and we know a way." Harley stated calmly.

"I – I know I can't keep him forever, but I just can't dump him. I can't." Hagrid said.

"We can get Charlie to come and get him. He's a Dragon Keeper. He knows how to take care of them." Ron spoke. The two where trying their hardest to get Hagrid to finally agree.

"If we don't – Malfoy and Dudley could tell Dumbledore at any moment about Norbert." Harley supplied as she stood near the door. She looked at Hagrid with a nod of her head.

"Alright." Hagrid muttered. Smiling with relief Harley and Ron made their way out of the cabin and towards the Gryffindor to owl Charlie.

As the school weeks progressed, Wednesday came around Harley and Hermione sat in the Gryffindor Common Room. They had been trying to finish their homework. Harley was almost completely done with her assignment, except for an essay for Potions that she had been ignoring for the last few days. The portrait swung open, the invisible figure of Ron stormed over to them underneath the invisibility cloak. He pulled it off of his figure with annoyance and tossed the cloak to Harley.

Ron's hand was bandaged with a handkerchief. "It bit me!" Ron exclaimed with annoyance. "I won't be able to hold my quill for a week. I tell you, that dragon's the worst animal I've ever met. From the way Hagrid talks about it, he makes it sound like a little baby bunny." He continued. "When it bit me, Hagrid told me off for frightening it and when I was leaving, he was singing to it. The mans completely lost it!" Ron spoke, as he took a seat on the couch.

Silence meet Ron's angry rant as Harley and Hermione looked to each other with wide eyes. They hadn't seen Ron get as frustrated as he had with someone, other than Slytherins or his older siblings, and sometimes his friends. Then again…many people can get him frustrated. The sound of tapping on the window brought Harley out of her thoughts as the figure of Hedwig sat out on the ledge. Harley stood from the couch and walked over to the window and pulled it open. She allowed Hedwig to fly in and land on the wooden table in front of the Gryffindor table. Harley untied the letter from her claws and unrolled it with a crinkle. Reading over the scribble writing of Ron's older brother, she spoke aloud. "It's Charlie. He tells us to send a reply if Saturday night is okay with us. We'd have to meet some people at the highest tower at midnight." Harley stated. Picking up her quill and a blank piece of parchment she quickly wrote a reply back to Charlie in cursive writing.

* * *

Saturday night was the night that Hermione and Harley would head down to Hagrid's and pick Norbert up. Since Ron had been placed in the hospital wing from his bite, and since they couldn't change their plan, even after they realized Malfoy knew what the letter said that Charlie sent, they still had to go through with it. Harley threw the cloak over Hermione and herself and made their way out of the Gryffindor Common Room. The hurriedly, but quietly, made their way through the staircase and hallways.

They rushed out into the grounds and ran their way towards Hagrids. Stopping at the door of Hagrids hut they knocked on the door. It swung open and showed Hagrid with a large crate. Norbert was already inside, seeing as the box was emitting spoke from inside. Harley pulled the invisibility cloak off and sighed. "I got em everything he needs. Some food and toys to play with as well as some o' his comfortable blankets." Harley shook her head with disbelief plain on her face. Glancing at Hermione who had the same look on her face the girl sighed.

"Come on. It's already eleven. We have to go." Throwing the cloak back over the crate, Hermione and Harley quickly went under it and together they heaved the large and heavy box up. Slowly, the two made their way back up the grounds and to the entrance of Hogwarts. It seemed to take forever as Harley and Hermione lugged the crate up to the highest tower tiredly. The two girls where panting and sweating for breathe as they made it to the fifth floor. "I…really…hate…dragons." Harley panted. She tiredly continued to urge herself and Hermione to continue their pathway. She glanced at her watch and noticed it had taken them over forty-five minutes to get to the fifth floor. Shaking her head the two girls began to walk once again after a short break.

"Finally." Hermione muttered as they stopped on the seventh floor where the highest tower was on. They stopped at the corner and listened for any noises. They froze at the sound of two voices speaking, there voices echoing through the still and bitter hallway.

"Mr. Malfoy. Wasting my time like this is unacceptable. Fifty points from Slytherin! Do you think this is some joke? Out of bed at this hour. We will be talking to your head. Follow me." McGongalls strict voice spoke. The sound of shoes scuffling and the protest of Malfoy became distant as the two figures disappeared. Sighing and nodding to each other, Hermione and Harley turned down the same hallway and walked towards the opening of the tower. They walked into the tower and stopped. Setting the crate down Harley walked over to the ledge and looked around for any sign of someone coming. Looking to the east, she noticed a group of four people flying towards them.

Charlie's friends were a cherry lot. They showed the two girls how harness tied around their brooms and crate. Harley and Hermione continued to smile at the older males. They where quite good looking, it would have made the girls giggle more than likely, if they weren't so tired. An hour after the four men arrived, they flew off back into the night with Norbert harnessed behind them on their brooms. The girls watched them disappear into the darkness before Harley bent down and grabbed her cloak off the floor. Harley threw it back over the two of them as they silently made their way back to Gryffindors Common Room.

It was a silent walk, neither dared to speak; afraid their voice would echo. They walked closer, so close that if was uncomfortable. As the neared the Gryffindor Common Room they stopped at the sound of McGongalls voice. "Where could they possibly be?" Harley and Hermione glanced at each other with nervousness. She must have meant them. Biting their lips they walked slower to the Common Room entrance and stopped as they saw Professor McGongall, Professor Snape, Malfoy, and Filch the Caretaker standing at the entrance way.

"I told you they where out of bed!" Malfoy stated.

"That doesn't mean you are allowed to be out of bed as well. That is why you have detention Mr. Malfoy." McGongall replied sternly.

"What do we do?" Harley murmured quietly. Hermione gave a shrug and whispered back.

"Say…we where in the library?" Hermione questioned.

"It won't work." They stood, even when invisible, in the shadows not too far from the entrance to Gryffindor Common Room. They waited for what seemed like forever, but was only half an hour before the four figures disappeared. Silently, the two girls walked forward and whispered the password into Gryffindor Common Room. Slipping into the large room they made their way to the staircase. Harley flung the cloak off and quickly ran up the boy's dormitory stairs. She ran to her bed and flung her cloak inside before shutting it. Harley, made her way quietly back down the stairs and froze at the sight of McGongall, Hermione, and Neville standing beside her.

"Would you care to explain to me why Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Longbottom believed the two of you where at the Astronomy Tower at one o'clock in the morning? When I find Mr. Granger here, sitting on the couch, beside the fire and Mr. Longbottom wandering the halls where the Astronomy Tower is. Explain yourself." McGongall ordered. Harley bit her lip and spoke slowly, her mind racing to come up with a reply.

"We where…talking about homework and then…went to see…the sky?" She supplied with a half smile. McGongall glared at the girl sternly and looked at the three Gryffindor students.

"Fifty points, each. For being out of bed when you are not suppose to. And detentions as well." McGongall sternly stated.

"But – But you can't!" Harley exclaimed. No, she had just won the lead for Gryffindor. Now they where going to lose it all. They couldn't loose a hundred and fifty points. It would put them in last place.

"Do not tell me what I can and can't do Potter! Now off to bed!" McGongall ordered. Harley glared at the Professor and turned on her heel. She stormed up the stairs and angrily walked into the room. She hated adults. They thought they could tell them what to do and they'd do it. God, she dreaded the next day, when the Gryffindors saw how much points they lost.

She was already dreading detention.

* * *

**You gain some points and you lose some points. Isn't life a punk?**

**I really am tempted to just start on third year. Third year and up is going to be fun to write. But I'd still work on second year if I did decide to start on third year. What do you think I should do?**

**This chapter wasn't changed much. Not like my other chapters. **

**Let's see, Detention for four coming up soon. Almost finished with this story. It's taking too long though!**

**R&R and let me know what you think. I love reviews and thoughts on what you want to happen in the stories. :)**

**_Your Writer_, **

**TheWeepingRaven**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Harley Potter and The Sorcerers Stone

The Girl Who Lived

Chapter Fifteen

Detention With A View Of Voldemort

**March 22nd**

Throughout the day Harley, Hermione and Neville had done their best to make sure they stuck together. Not only that, but she seemed to become the most hated person in school after the incident the night before. The Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs had turned their backs on her. They had been waiting for ages for the Gryffindors, for another house, to win the house cup instead of the Slytherins. Her jaw clenched as she made her way across the large field. Her green eyes were a dark forest green, showing her frustration and anger. This was making her like the adults less. She could understand, partly, about the other houses and her own being angry with her, but it wasn't like she did it on purpose.

She sighed heavily with aggravation as she stepped into the stadium. She gazed around the large monstrosity with a thoughtful look. The sun gleamed down on the wooden structure, warming the seats. She paid no attention to her thoughts as she walked forward onto the middle of the field. Sitting down on the ground she lay on her back and looked up at the sky. She used her hand to cover her eyes as she looked at the bright clear blue sky, not a cloud in sight. She crossed her legs over one another. "What are you doing out here?" A voice suddenly called from the entrance doors to the Quidditch Stadium. Harley turned and glanced at the doors with a squint. Two figures stood there, both tall in height, with orange red hair and bright sky blue eyes.

"Nothing. Getting away from everyone." She replied in a casual voice. She spoke loud enough for them to hear her. She watched from the corner of her eyes as the boys walked towards her slowly. They walked in a leisure pace. The wind blew through the large stadium, causing goose bumps to rise on Harley's arms as she continued to lay tiredly on the grass-covered field. She liked it out her; it was calm, quiet and relaxing. No one was there to bother her and watch her. To expect her to do everything she's suppose to do. No, she was able to be unperturbed.

The feet of the boys came into her view as they stopped on either side of her. She looked away from the sky above her to look between the twin-a-likes. "Why, may I ask, would you be out here? When you can be in there?" Fred questioned from her left. He pointed behind him and towards the large towering castle on the other side of the hills. She gave a lackadaisical shrug of her shoulders. Her bright, electric, emerald green eyes held his gaze from a long moment before she sighed and replied to him.

"…I'm tired of them giving me dirty looks. Making snide little comments behind my back, while the Slytherin's congratulate me on my wonderful mistake of getting one hundred and fifty points taken. Which, I was out of bed only trying to help someone and it gets thrown back in my face." She explained with annoyance as an expression of weariness. The twin boys lay beside her as they all looked up at the bright afternoon sky.

"I heard about that. I don't believe all the rumors they've made about you. I figured it was something important you had to do. But hey, at least we'll get those slimy gits back." George encouraged with a smile gracing his pale freckled face. A smile grew across her face as she looked between the brothers.

"That is true my friends. It'd be amusing, to see the looks on their face. Maybe, we should get the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs too? Even the Gryffindors." She stated thoughtfully to herself. Fred and George smiled at the idea.

"I don't think –" Began Fred.

"That we should prank –"George remarked.

"The Gryffindors. Everyone will know it was us." The twins chorused together. Harley gave a laugh at how alike the boys thought and finished each other's sentence.

"I suppose. I could always do that job. Then we could all just prank the rest of the houses. It'll be one of the best pranks of the century." Harley stated with a slight nod. George and Fred turned on their sides to look down at the small girl with raised eyebrows. George and Fred raised their fingers and poked Harley on her side, caused a giggle to escape her mouth. Her eyes widened as she clapped her hands over her mouth. Identical looks of mischief crossed the twins faces at the sudden realization crossed their minds. Harley Potter was ticklish. She quickly scrambled to her feet and backed away from the twins with wide eyes.

"Did I just here –" George started.

"Harley Potter giggle – " Fred inquired.

"Because she's ticklish?" The twins finished together as they stood from their spot on the ground. Smirks of mischief remained across their lips as they looked at Harley and then to each other, nodding their heads.

"No…I…it was nothing." Harley stammered. She didn't like the looks the twins had on their faces. They were up to something and whatever it was, it involved her and being ticklish.

"Get her." They stated to each other. With a sudden burst of speed they ran at her.

"No!" Harley yelled before taking off to the other side of the stadium. She could hear the boys laughing behind her, as they got closer and closer to her. She gave a slight laugh as she began to run faster as the boys tried to catch up to her. They where getting very close. With a sudden burst of speed George ran behind Harley and grabbed her. Fred ran up to them with a smile. "Don't you dare…Fred…don't." Harley tried to squirm out of Georges tight grip.

"Sorry Harley. I just can't resist." Fred stated. With a raise of his hands he began to tickle her side, making her laugh loudly as she tried to squirm her way out of Fred's grip.

"Fred…please…" She laughed through breaths of air as tears of laughter dripped down her face. Her sides where beginning to hurt from laughing so hard. Fred stopped tickling her at seeing Harley's red face and tear-streamed face. She took deep needed breaths of air as she tried to catch her breathe. "That…that wasn't fair. You're taller than me." Harley stated with a shake of her messy raven black hair. The twins had done their job. They had made her feel better. Not as serious, angry and frustrated as she was before. "We should head back. It's getting dark and I have detention soon." She replied to the twin boys. Nodding their heads they put their arms over the younger girl as she put her arms around their waist. Together they made their way together back up to the glimmering Hogwarts whose lights began to glow over the lawn as the sun began to set.

* * *

The night was mysterious and chilly as Harley made her way down Hogwarts grounds with Filch the Caretaker and the other three students that had detention with her. She stood in between Hermione and Neville as they walked behind Filch and Draco. They where making their way towards Hagrids hut. Their feet made dull thumps as they walked over the hard dirt, grass and gravel ground. Harley wrapped her cloak tighter around her body as she stopped before Hagrid who stood before the small group. He wore his large brown leather jacket while holding a large lamp in his right hand. There was another light on the wooden stump that Fang sat beside. "There you are Hagrid. I still think they should have done the old style detentions down in the dungeon with chains." Filch stated to Hagrid before turning away and walking back to Hogwarts. The group glanced at each other silently. All of them were thinking the same thing. '_Filch was loosing it._'

"Well, lets get going. We don' have much time. We've got to find da wounded Unicorn out in the forest." Hagrid stated to the group.

"You're telling us that we have to go into the Forbidden Forest?" Draco sneered with a look of fear on his face.

"O'course I'm tellin' ya that." Hagrid stated with a shake of his head.

"Scared Malfoy?" Harley taunted with a smirk gracing her pink lips. Draco glowered at her as the girl passed the Slytherin prick. She followed after Hagrid into the darkened forest, picking up the large light on the way. Fang, Hagrid's large hound trotted after her, keeping pace with her.

"Not in your life Potter." Malfoy scoffed as he followed after the girl. "Wait until my father hears about this." He muttered under his breath, it was loud enough for Harley to hear him and make her roll her eyes.

"Chicken." She coughed aloud. "Sorry, something was in my throat." She replied to the look of amusement on Hermione's face. Neville looked around petrified and remained standing close by Harley. Hermione too stood beside the girl as they stepped into the darkened forest. Malfoy walked closely behind them as he followed them into the pitch-black forest. A frightened look was across his face as he gazed around the unending darkness.

Harley stepped determinedly into the forest and followed Hagrid's path as he led them deeper and deeper into the forest. It was pure darkness in the forest, beside the small glow coming from the lights Harley and Hagrid held. Hagrid reached into his pocket and pulled out his crossbow, holding it up beside his side while he gripped it tight. Neville and Hermione gripped the raven-haired girl's arms tightly as they warily looked around the area surrounding the earth path. Both of the two frightened students held onto the fearless girl who seemed to not be scared of what could be in the darkness. Malfoy walked closer behind the trio as the sound of a howl echoed through the forest. Neville and Hermione shivered in fear and tightened their arms around Harley's. Draco tried to act like he wasn't scared, but couldn't help but release a small whimper of fear as he stepped closer to the group. "Harley…why aren't you scared?" Hermione's frightened whisper voice suddenly questioned, breaking the thick silence around them.

"Unlike you guys, Hermione. Where I live, they've done worst things than making me go into the Forbidden Forest. The staff members, as punishment, use to lock me in a dark closet filled with black widows and other insects for hours at a time." Harley stated back. Her reply made everyone go silent, including Malfoy, who had no comment to make, surprisingly. "They also use to lock me in the basement where I swear to Merlin something use to try and talk to me." The girl gave a shutter at the thought before quickly pushing it away.

"Alright, we're gonna 'ave ta split up. 'Arley, you and Malfoy will go together." Hagrid stated. They finally stopped walking and appeared in a thick clearing as they all looked around warily.

"What…why can't we…stick with Harley?" Hermione and Neville questioned simultaneously, both looking to Hagrid and then the girl they held onto tightly.

"Cause som'one needs ta watch Malfoy and make sure he don' do nothin' stupid." Hagrid remarked. Harley stifled her laugh at Hagrids remark and bit her lip, looking away from them and into the surrounding trees with interest. Malfoy glared darkly at the large man and spoke in a snappy tone.

"As long as we get Fang." Malfoy glanced at Hagrid, while looking around the forest at the corner of his eyes.

"Go on ahead. He's a chicken, mind ya." Hagrid stated. As he spoke, Fang whined loudly at the sudden disturbance ahead that made a sudden noise.

"Great. Stuck with two terrified chickens." Harley muttered to herself with a shake of her head. Adjusting her hold on the light. She turned on her heel and began to walk the other direction from the group.

"Call if ya need me 'Arley." Hagrid called out to Harley. The eleven year old made a distant '_yeah_', back to him as she walked farther away from Hagrid. Draco and Fang followed after her. It seemed to be hours as Harley wandered through the Forbidden Forest with Draco moaning and groaning behind her while Fang whimpered every few minutes.

"I can't believe they gave us detention in the Forbidden Forest." Draco moaned for the last hour or two. Harley suddenly stopped walking and clenched her jaw. Looking up at the tall towering trees she took a deep breath.

"I swear Malfoy if you don't shut the hell up. I'll make you shut up." Harley snapped to the boy with annoyance. He was such a wimp and whiner. She wondered vaguely if he'd ever grow out of his weak side and grow some balls. Snickering to herself she began to walk farther into a larger clearing than she was before and froze as she noticed a glimmering substance on the leaves. Raising her hand slowly she touched the liquid substance hesitantly. It was silver and gooey. "Unicorn Blood." She muttered to herself, remembering what she had read about Unicorns in a book not too long ago from the library.

Walking away from the trees she brushed the hanging branches out of her way and stepped down into the dirt covered slope and into an even larger open spaced area. Trees crowded the deep indent in the ground, covering the sky with blackness. Large roots grew above ground, making it easy for anyone to trip and fall. She gazed around the clearing as she walked down slowly. At the corner of her eye she noticed a pure white unicorn lying lifeless on the ground. It was a beautiful but sad sight. She made to walk closer but stopped when fog began to swirl and form, covering the ground to her ankles. She paused and looked around to see what had caused this mysterious fog. She froze at the sound of something slithering against the forest flooring. There was the sudden sound of branches rustling as bushes quivered with a rustle. Then…out of nowhere, a hooded figure appeared, crawling across the ground like some stalking beast.

The cloak figure slowly bent its cloaked head forward at the side of the unicorn's neck and began to drink the blood of the beautiful mystical creature. A look of disgust crossed her face at the sight but the two students couldn't help but stand transfixed. Then suddenly, Draco screamed loudly and turned on his heel, running off with Fang right behind him. She pulled out her wand from her pocket and pointed it at the figure's body as its head snapped up, looking right at Harley. Unicorn blood dribbled down it's front as it continued to remain still and stare at the young girl. Harley dragged herself backwards with her free hand as her other hand continued to point at the figure watching her. Her scar pulsed excruciatingly making her grimace with a small groan as she held her hand to her head with her free hand. She felt half blind with the pain that coursed through her head.

Suddenly, another figure appeared, soaring through the air and landing in front of Harley, protecting her from the figure that had begun to move closer towards her. The new figure in the clearing rose on its hind legs, scaring off the cloaked figure. The mind numbing pain slowly dispersed as the hooded figure disappeared from her eyesight and into the darkness of the thick large trees. "Are you alright?" A males voice questioned quietly. Harley looked up from where she sat, her head had been in-between her knees as she held her head in pain, to a centaur looking down at her.

"I'm fine. Thank you. What _was_ that?" She asked as she pushed herself up from the ground on shaky legs. She shook her head to rid the rest of the disappearing headache. The centaur didn't answer as it looked down at Harley. It had striking, pale blue, sapphire colored eyes. The centaur went silent and didn't answer her but just looked thoughtful.

"You are that Potter girl." The centaur stated more than asked. "You best get back to Hagrid. It is not safe for someone as such importance as yourself to be in a dangerous place like this." The centaur stated.

"Who are you?" Harley questioned the centaur warily, even though he had saved her. It could have all been a trick, you never know. The centaur's long dirty blonde hair fell over his shoulder and over his muscular build. He had very pretty blue eyes and looked younger than the other centaurs.

"I am Firenze." Firenze stated. Harley nodded her head slowly. For over twenty minutes the two waited for Hagrid before he suddenly appeared. And during that time, Harley had spoken to Firenze about the fact that she had just been face to face with Voldemort just a few minutes ago. She still couldn't get over that fact.

"Ya alright there Harley?" Hagrid questioned as he appeared into the clearing. His gruff voice sounded out of breath, as if he had been running most of the way.

"I'm fine." Harley replied. Hagrid nodded and walked over to her. Placing his hand on her shoulder he spoke to Firenze.

"Thanks for the help Firenze. We best be gettin' back." Nodding his head Firenze turned and ran off into the darkened forest. Leaving Harley feeling curious to now discover every mystery in her life. Sighing to herself the young eleven year old turned on her heel and made her way out of the Forbidden Forest with the rest of the group.

* * *

**Well, I have about three or less chapters until I finish this story. **

**Then I need to re-edit 2nd year and then start on 3rd year (which I already have the first chapter partly done). **

**Now, if anyone wants to reach me, I'm usually on Writer_At_ on MSN. **

**Also, check out my Poll for Harley relationship choices. Though I'm sure I have the idea of whom she will end up with. **

**Anyways, hope you liked this chapter!**

**_Your Writer_, **

**TheWeepingRaven**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Harley Potter and The Sorcerers Stone

The Girl Who Lived

Chapter Sixteen

Through A Trapdoor and Towards Trials

**June 1st**

In the years to come Harley Potter would never figure out how she had passed her exams when she continued to think of what life would be like if Voldemort came back into power. She knew, that she had passed her tests with outstanding results, seeing as she had been learning and studying everything she could since the beginning of the year. She had spent a lot of her time in the library reading the different books inside it or spending time with her two best friends, her other dorm mates and the Weasley twins. The eleven year old sat in the Gryffindor Common Room, gazing into the fire as her mind raced. She'd have to go through the trapdoor tonight. After having the misfortune of running across Professor McGongall, when she and Ron had tried to go to the third floor, they had yet again lost points and see back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Adults were of no help what so ever. Her scar gave another pulsing pain as it shot through her head, blurring her eyesight for a moment. She rapidly blinked the tears of pain from her eyes as she stared at the fire that burned bright in the fireplace. She looked to Ron who sat lazily on one of the cushioned chair and then to Hermione who sat with a book propped up on her lap. With a sigh she decided to speak up from the silence. "I'm going through the trapdoor tonight." Hermione's head snapped up from the page she was reading and she turned to look at Harley with wide eyes.

"Harley, you can't! You could get expelled." Hermione's shrill voice stated in panic as she looked to her best friend.

"You don't get Hermione. If Snape gets that stone, Voldemort will come back! Haven't you heard what it was like when he was trying to take over! It won't matter about house points getting taken away or getting expelled. Voldemort will destroy the school or make it into something Dark Art related! Do you really think he'd leave you and your families alone? That he cares about some stupid House Cup? No! If I get caught before getting to the Stone, then, oh well. I'll just be sent back to the Orphanage and wait for my death. Because that's what's going to happen if Snape gets a hold of that stone for Voldemort! I'm going through that trapdoor and nothing you two say will stop me. Voldemort killed my parents, remember?" Harley snapped as glared at her two friends.

"You're right, Harley." Hermione stated in a weak voice.

"I'll use my Invisibility Cloak to get there. I'm just glad I hid it before Professor McGongall saw it." Harley stated, calming down slowly.

"Will it cover all three of us?" Ron questioned her. Harley's eyebrows rose as she looked between her two friends.

"All – All three of us?" She questioned.

"Come of it, Harley. You didn't expect us to let you go alone did you?" Ron questioned his best friends.

"Of course not." Hermione stated briskly. "I should look through my books to see if there's anything we might need."

"But…you two…you'll get expelled too." Harley stated to her two friends.

"Flitwick told me, in secret what I and you got on our exam Harley. I got a hundred and twelve percent. You got something along those lines." Harley eyebrows rose. "They're not about to expel me or you, I'm sure." Hermione stated.

* * *

After dinner the group sat in the corner of the Gryffindor Common Room. None of the Gryffindor's had anything to say to Harley. They had said enough already. She looked to Ron and Hermione as they silently sat beside one another. Hermione sat looking through her books once again. Harley sat staring out the window, watching as the sun went down. Ron was leaned against the armchair, looking at the fireplace. The three friends didn't speak to each other. They waited for hours until the last person, Lee Jordan, left the room to head to the boys dormitory, yawning and stretching.

"Best go get your cloak mate." Ron stated, breaking Harley from her deep thoughts. Nodding she stood up from her chair and ran off to her dorm room. Sneaking silently into the dorm room she walked towards her bed, pasting the four other beds beside her. As she reached her bed she bent down on her knees at her trunk and pulled the lid open. With a squeak emitting from it she pulled out her Invisibility cloak hidden in the corner of the trunk. She silently pushed many other things in her trunk as she searched for something. 'Ah Ha.' She thought as she found a small flute in the corner as well. The memory of her taking it from Hagrid flashed in her mind as she held the small item in her hand. Standing to her feet she slowly closed the lid of the trunk with the clunk. Glancing at the other sleeping boys she quickly made her way out of the dorm room and appeared back in the common room.

"Ready?" She questioned her two friends. "We should probably put the cloak on now. We never know if Filch is going to be out near the portrait." She stated. As the three friends made to put the cloak on a voice stopped them.

"What are you doing?" Neville questioned the group. Harley quickly hid her Invisibility behind her back and looked to Neville who had appeared from the staircase. Trevor, who was held in Neville's hand, looked like he was trying to make a break for it.

"Nothing…nothing Neville." Harley quickly replied. She continued to hide her Cloak behind her back as she glanced at her two friends from the corner of her eyes.

"You're going out again." Neville stated to the three guilty faces. He stepped farther into the room, stopping only when he was a few feet away from them. His pajamas were a navy blue color with different color stripes.

"No, no, no. We're not Neville. Why don't you go to bed?" Hermione stated to Neville. Each of them desperately wanted to get the boy to leave so they could go and do what they needed to. Harley looked to the grandfather and noticed the time. They couldn't afford to waste any more minutes arguing between each other. Snape could already be making his way to the stone.

"You can't go out. You'll get caught. Gryffindor can't afford to loose any more points." Neville stated to the three friends as he stood in front of them.

"This is more important than some stupid house cup Neville." Harley snapped.

"I won't let you do it." Neville stated. He rushed in front of the portrait, still holding Trevor in his hands. He quickly set his toad on the armchair and held up his fists. "I'll fight you if I have to." He spoke boldly, though Harley could see he was frightened.

"Neville –" Ron exploded. "Get away from that hole – don't be an idiot." Neville glared at Ron and spoke defensively.

"Don't call me an idiot!" Neville said. "I don't think you should be breaking anymore rules! You were the one who told me to stand up to people!" Ron sighed and shook his head in aggravation.

"Yes, but not to us!" Ron replied back in exasperation. This fight was getting them nowhere. "You don't know what you're doing Neville." Ron stated to their fellow Gryffindor.

"Do something." She whispered in Hermione's ear. Hermione looked to Harley and nodded her head. Seeing as Harley's hands where full with the cloak and flute.

"I'm really, really sorry about this Neville." Hermione stated as she stepped forward. She raised her wand and pointed it at Neville. "Petrificus Totalus!" She cried out. The spell shot forward and hit Neville in the chest. Neville's body stiffened, his arms snapped to his side, his feet snapped forward as he fell forward and onto the floor. Nodding to herself Harley walked past her friends and over to Neville.

"Sorry Neville." She stated, stepping over the boy as she walked out of the Gryffindor Common Room. Ron and Hermione quickly followed. The trio walked through the hallways of the school while remaining covered by the Invisibility Cloak. They had no problems, besides running into Mrs. Norris who just stared at them as they walked by her on the staircase. Once they reached the third floor they noticed Peeves the Poltergeist floating along the hallway. After dealing with him, with Harley making her voice husky like the Barons, they got peeves to run off. "Come on." She dragged her friends towards the door that was already open. Pulling the door open the two of them stepped in. "You two open the trapdoor, I'll keep them asleep." She stated as she pulled out the flute she had taken with her. She raised it to her lips and began to play a slow tune.

"Who's going first?" Ron questioned Harley and Hermione. Harley raised her hand, snapping her fingers she pointed to herself. "You?" He questioned her. She nodded her head.

"Alright. Give the flute to Hermione and then you can go." Ron stated to his friend. Nodding Harley walked over to Hermione and handed her the flute. The short stop off the music caused the three-headed dogs to twitch and begin to stir. As Hermione placed the flute to her lips and began to play, the dogs fell into a deep sleep. Harley walked to the trapdoor and looked down into the pitch-black nothingness.

"Here goes nothing." She stated. "If I call up to you and tell you it's not safe. I want you to run and get Hedwig and send a message to Dumbledore." She ordered. Even if she didn't like adults she knew that Dumbledore, who she respected, could help her. With a deep breath she jumped into the hole. She flew through the air for a moment before landing on something squishy and slimy. "Ugh. It's all right. You can come down!" She hollered up to her friends. Ron soon appeared beside her left and soon after Hermione on her right.

The whole time trying to get through to the Sorcerers Stone had been difficult. After dealing with the Devil Snare, with the help of Harley and Hermione thinking together, they soon walked through another door that held a bunch of fluttering keys. Which lead to Harley having to chase after the weakest one on a broomstick and grab it before throwing it to Hermione who unlocked the door and allowed the three students access to the next room. The room they had entered next was a large chessboard with chest pieces. That was all up to Ron who had successfully allowed them to pass, at his expense in which he had gotten hurt.

Harley walked hurriedly into the next room with Hermione behind her, after leaving an unconscious Ron behind, having let him use her jacket as a pillow on the uncomfortable floor. She froze at the sight of another troll in the room. "Uh oh." She stated. "Move!" She yelled to Hermione, shoving her out of the way the two girls landed on the ground. Hurriedly standing up from the ground she grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her out of the way of the troll trying to hit the girls. "Think…think." She muttered to herself. She pushed Hermione out of the way again as the club went swinging. It connected to Harley's side, throwing her across the room.

"Harley!" Hermione screamed in panic for her friend. She watched Harley get flung and hit the hard wall and fall to the floor, winded.

"Ugh." Harley groaned as she quickly rolled out of the way of the club hitting her again. She panted for breath as her eyesight blurred. Standing unsteadily to her feet she ran to the other side of the room. She made to push Hermione yet again from getting hit, as the troll swung around and made to throw another hit.

"Harley watch out!" Hermione shouted again. She watched as her best friend was yet again flown across the room as the club in the trolls large hand it her in the side. Harley's back hit the wall as her head flung back and connected to the wall, causing her to collapse on the floor jadedly. Hermione watched with hopelessness at her best friend. 'Think…think.' Hermione chanted in her head as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

"That…that…really hurt." She muttered breathlessly. She pulled out her wand and raised it at the trolls club. As she made to call out the spell the troll swooped her in its hand and held her upside down. "Oh god…not again." Harley moaned with annoyance as blood began to quickly rush to her head and as her ribs pulled uncomfortably. It increasingly felt like Déjà vu.

"Windgardium Leviosa!" The voice of Hermione yelled. The club flung out of the trolls hand and hit him on the head twice, knocking it unconscious. As the troll collapsed to the floor, Harley fell along with it, landing on her back with a loud thump. Hermione swiftly rushed to her friend's side and helped her stand up. Hermione wrapped her arm around Harley's waist, letting the wounded girl put most of her weight onto her best friend.

"We have to keep going." Harley stated to her friend. Hermione looked worriedly to the brave Gryffindor and realized as she helped Harley walk into the next room that her best friend would do anything for her or anyone else she cared about. It made her appreciate her best friend more.

"Come on Harley." Hermione whispered to her friend who seemed to be tiring and going in and out of consciousness. Harley took deep breaths that caused her to wince as bruised and more than likely broken ribs pulled. Her ankle felt like it was on fire as she limped into the next room.

"Do…do you remember a spell…that…that keeps a person awake?" She questioned her friend tiredly. Hermione shook her head worriedly; tears blurred her eyesight at how pale her friend was looking. "Oh…okay." Harley whispered forcing a smile on her lips. "Come on. We're here." Harley stated. The two girls stepped into the middle of a large circular dungeon room. As they walked towards a round table a sudden unordinary fire on both sides of the room appeared. On the side they just walked through purple flames flickered and on the other side of the room they needed to get through it had black flames blocking entrance. "This is Snape's area of expertise." Harley stated looking at the round table filled with potion bottles. The two friends walked forward and over to the table. Harley, still feeling lightheaded ignored the feeling as she looked at the puzzle before her. Picking up a paper she read over it before handing it to Hermione.

"Fascinating. We have to figure out which potion is for what." Hermione stated. She reread it a few times before speaking. "I figured it out." She pointed to the potion near Harley on the far left of the table. "That is for the black flames. That one if the purple flames." Hermione pointed to the far right of the table. Harley reached for the potion near her and picked it up. It was only enough for one person.

"You should go back to Ron." Seeing the look on Hermione's face Harley continued. "No, listen. You're the only one that can get help. Get Ron and grab the brooms from the key room and get help. I'll try and hold Snape off." Harley stated. Hermione's eyesight blurred with tears as she flung herself at her best friend.

"Oh Harley, please be careful. You're the best witch I know." Hermione cried in her friends shoulder. Harley winced at the pain but ignored it as she tried to console the other girl.

"Not as good as you Mione. Now go. We need help." She stated to her friend. Harley gently pushed her away from herself as she looked at the brunette haired and chocolate brown-eyed friend. If there was one thing Harley wasn't comfortable with, it was hugging.

"Good luck Harley." Hermione stated.

"You two Mione." Together, the two friends drank their respect potions and ran opposite directions. Hermione ran from the danger and back to their fallen friend while Harley ran straight towards it, knowingly.

It felts like she drunken ice-cold water as the potion chilled her. All she could see for a few second was black and as she stepped through the black flames and to other side, in the next chamber, she noticed a figure already there.

It wasn't Snape, or even Voldemort.

* * *

**Dun dun dun!**

**Nah, I'm kidding. Some of you or all of you that read this story know what's going to happen next, I think. **

**Anyways, I know this chapter is short and a bit boring, but I'm exhausted from a long day today and just wanted to update. **

**I really want to finish this story. Tomorrow I defiantly will have this story finished. **

**Well, I know one part of this is different, the fight scene with the troll. I thought it'd be ironic that Harley fights a troll again because she's protecting Hermione, again. **

**I found it amusing, I don't know if you all did, but I did. :)**

**R&R! I love seeing reviews on what you guys think of my story. **

**Also, I am still going to work on my other stories, I won't be quitting them. So go check those out too! **

**_Your Writer_, **

**TheWeepingRaven**


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Harley Potter And The Sorcerers Stone

The Girl Who Lived

Chapter Seventeen

The Face Off With Memories Appearing

It was Quirrell. "You." Harley gasped.

Quirrell smiled. His face wasn't twitching at all. "Me." Quirrell stated calmly. No stuttering was heard. His was voice was unusually cold and sharp. "I'd wondered whether I'd be meeting you here, Potter."

"But – I thought - Snape." Harley stated in a slight stutter. She was too shocked to form a coherent sentence.

"Severus?" Quirrell laughed. It wasn't his usual stuttering laugh. It was bitter and quick. "Yes, Severus does seem the type doesn't he? So useful of him to be swooping around like an over grown bat. Next to him, who would suspect p-poor unsuspecting s-s-stuttering Professor Quirrell?" Harley couldn't believe what she was hearing. It couldn't be true.

"But he tried to kill me!" The girl exclaimed with a shake of her head.

"_I_ tried to kill you. If it weren't for your friend Ms. Granger, who knocked me over accidentally when she was trying to set Snape's robe on fire at the Quidditch match. She broke my eye contact with you. Another few seconds and I've have you knocked off your broom. I'd have managed it before then if it wasn't for Snape muttering the counter jinx, trying to save you." Quirrell sneered.

"Snape was trying to _save_ me?" She asked incredulously. Now that was even more far fetched to be believable. The Potions Master hated her, with a fiery passion she couldn't even accurately describe with words.

"Of course." Quirrell stated coolly. "Why do you think he wanted to referee at the next match? He was trying to make sure I didn't try anything. Not like I'd bother. I couldn't try anything with Dumbledore watching. All the other Gryffindors thought he was trying to stop them from winning. He did make himself unpopular…and what a waste of time. Seeing as I'm going to kill you tonight." With a snap of his fingers ropes appeared and tied themselves tightly around Harley's body. Making her ribs pull and push even more uncomfortably then they already were. Her ribs pounded and squeezed, making her breathing irregular. She hissed out a breath after a few ineffective minutes of struggling to untie herself. "You're too nosy to live Potter. Scouring around the halls like that on Halloween. For all I knew, you had seen me coming looking for the stone."

"_You_ let that troll in?" She questioned. As she tried yet again to loosen the robes tied around her.

"Certainly. I have a special way with trolls. Of course, I left that one in the chamber just for you." Quirrell smirked sinisterly. "It's a shame it didn't kill you." He paused. "Now wait quietly Potter. I need to examine this interesting mirror." Harley realized that behind Quirrell was the Mirror of Erised. "This mirror is the key to finding the stone. Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this." Murmured Quirrell. "He's in London…and I'll be long gone by time he gets back."

Harley could only think of getting Quirrell to keep talking. "I saw you and Snape in the Forbidden Forest." She stated boldly as her hands squirmed at her side, causing her skin to become raw and irritated.

"Yes, he was onto my by that time. Tried to see how far I'd gotten to it. Thought he could scare me. As though he could – when I have Lord Voldemort on my side." Quirrell replied vaguely as he circled the mirror. Quirrell looked hungrily into it as he stood before it again. "I see the stone, but where is it?" Quirrell muttered to himself.

Harley bit her lip to stop a grunt from releasing as she becoming very frustrated at the lack of the ropes loosening. "I don't understand. Snape, he hates me. So why save me?" She stated.

"Oh, he does. He and your father use to go to school together. They loathed each other. But he would never wish you _dead_." Quirrell stated nonchalantly as he continued to stare into the mirror with a thoughtful expression. As the two spoke to each other, Quirrell going on about a big speech on how Voldemort changed his views. Harley tried to continuously get out of the tight bindings. Harley's mind raced. All she wanted more in the world at that moment was to get the stone before Quirrell did. Which meant, if she looked in the mirror, she should see herself finding it. Then she'd know where the stone was! But how could she do that without Quirrell seeing? Harley tried to edge herself over but toppled over, hurting her ribs to the point of being unable to breath for a diminutive few minutes. Quirrell ignored her.

"Master…how do I find the stone?" Quirrell called out aloud. And to the horror of Harley, a voice spoke.

"Use the girl…Use the girl." Quirrell snapped his head towards Harley and spoke. "You girl – come here." Clapping his hands the ropes disappeared. Standing unsteadily onto her feet she walked slowly towards the Mirror of Erised and Quirrell. She stood before the mirror and looked to Quirrell.

"Look into the mirror. What do you see?" Quirrell demanded. Harley looked into the mirror and looked at her reflection. All she saw for a couple of minutes was a pale thin girl covered with a few bruises and dirt. Then her reflection smiled and reached into her pocket. A red stone was held in her hand as her reflection winked and put the stone back into her jeans. As that happened, Harley felt something heavy fall into her pocket. The stone. "Well?" Quirrell questioned. Harley spoke, lying like she would to any other adult.

"I – I just won the House Cup. I'm shaking hands with Dumbledore." She replied. Quirrell cursed to himself and began to speak. Harley slowly began to back away from Quirrell when the voice spoke again.

"She lies…she lies."

"Potter comes back here! Tell me what you saw! The truth!" Quirrell bellowed out to the young girl.

"Let me speak to her…face to face" The voice whispered.

"But master, you're not strong enough." Quirrell hesitated.

"I have strength enough…for this…" The voice hissed. Harley watched in shock as Quirrell began to unwrap his turban. The purple turban slowly fell to floor as he finished. Quirrells head seemed smaller without it. She was frozen at her spot as she watched Quirrell turn around slowly on the spot. Harley would have screamed if she had the voice to. Where Quirrells back of his head should have been was a face. It was glaring at her with red eyes and a grim smile.

"Harley Potter." The face whispered. Harley remained stationary where she stood. "See what I have become? Mere shadow and vapor…I have form only when I share another's body. There have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and mind. Unicorn blood has only strengthened me, these past weeks. You saw how faithful Quirrell was drinking it for me in the forest…and once I have the Elixir of Life, I'll be able to create a body of my own. Now…why don't you give me that stone from your pocket?" Harley suddenly felt the feelings in her legs again, causing her to stumble backwards. "Don't be a fool girl. Better to save your own life and join me…or you'll end up like your parent…they died _begging_ for mercy." The voice snarled.

"**LIAR**!" Harley bellowed out. She knew her parents where no cowards and would have fought Voldemort to the death, like they did. Quirrell walked backwards to him so Voldemort could see her.

"How touching…" The face hissed. "I always valued bravery…yes…you're parents were brave girl…I killed your father first, and he put a courageous fight…but your mother did not have to die…she was just trying to protect you…Now give me the stone if you want to live." Voldemort demanded.

"**NEVER**!" Harley yelled before turning on her heel and running up the stairs, springing towards the flame door.

"**SEIZE HER**!" Voldemort screamed. The next thing Harley knew was Quirrell's hand wrapped around her wrist. At once Harley felt the sharp pain through her head causing a blinding throbbing to flash through her head. As soon as it had come, it had disappeared. She looked around wildly to see Quirrell hunched over staring as his blistering hands. "**SEIZE HER**! **SEIZE HER**!" Screeched Voldemort. Harley made to run away again when Quirrell suddenly tackled her to the floor. Her head smacked into the steps, causing her eyesight to blur and spots to enter her eyesight. Blood dripped down the side of her head from the hard impact against the stone steps. Large hands wrapped her neck as Quirrell began to choke the life out of her. Harley's scar throbbed with pain as she tried to fight Quirrell, to stop him from killing her. Quirrell howled in pain as Harley looked through her blurred eyesight.

"Master, I cannot hold her – my hands – my hands!" Quirrell howled. Though Quirrell was still holding her down with his knees he stared down at his blistering hands with astonishment.

"Then kill her you fool, and be done!" Bellowed Voldemort. As Quirrell raised his hand to say the deadly curse Harley reacted on instinct and raised her hands to his face. Quirrell screamed in pain and rolled off of her, his face had become blistered too. She knew, then, even as her head pulsed and hammered with pain, that this was her only chance at living. Jumping unsteadily to her feet she rushed towards Quirrell and grabbed onto his arms as she held him tightly. He tried to shake her off but Harley held on with a vise grip. She could hear Voldemort bellowing "**KILL HER**! **KILL HER**!" distantly as her head continued to pulsate. Her consciousness began to diffuse after what seemed forever with her holding onto Quirrell.

She heard someone calling her name. "Harley! Harley!" But perhaps it was just her mind playing tricks. Then before she knew it, she felt darkness swarm her vision as she finally let Quirrell go. Her head felt light headed as she collapsed to the ground. She was going down, down and down as her eyes flutter shut as she collapsed.

* * *

"_Where am I?" The question echoed around the eleven year old girl as she spun in a slow circle, trying to figure out where she was. Blackness met her sight everywhere she looked. Harley felt confusion bubble in her chest as she gazed at her murky black surroundings. "Did I die?" The question echoed again through her surroundings, almost like it was rebounding against walls. But were there any walls? Or just blackness like the midnight sky? That just continued to travel on and on. With a furrow of her eyebrows and a purse of her lips Harley pushed herself to walk forward, or wherever forward was. Her steps echoed loudly, like walking in a deserted room with absolutely no noise, except for the sound of your footsteps and pounding heart. She felt a dull ache through her body as she pushed herself forward. If she was feeling pain…did that mean she was still alive or in an in-between place? Was she in between life and death? These confusing thoughts swept through her mind. As quickly as they surfaced, they disappeared. "I'll get out of here." She decided as she continued to move onward, move forward. If there was a way out of wherever she was going to find it. _

_After what seemed hours of walking, but was really only mere minutes, Harley gave a disgruntled groan and tossed her hands up in the air. "Alright. I bloody give up! You friggin' win!" She bellowed out, her voice shook in the air like an electric wave. _

_The unexpected sound of a giggle caused Harley to freeze, and her head to snap left and right. 'Where had that laugh come from?' The sound of the laughter grew, louder and louder as Harley suddenly dashed forward. As the laughter grew, the sounds of more voices, adult and children, surfaced in the murky blackness. As Harley ran forward she suddenly stumbled forward and fell through the black void, like glass had suddenly broken. The loud crash of what sounded like glass breaking worried Harley for a split few minutes as she fell through the shattered black ground. "AH!" Harley screamed in alarm as she crashed forward through nothing, before landing on solid ground on her feet. Holding her hands out in front of herself to stop herself from tumbling forward the young eleven year old looked around with confusion. "Where am I now?" The question fluttered through the room silently before the sound of two vaguely familiar voices reached her ears. _

"_You're so beautiful my darling girl." A sweet voice like honey stated in a soft whisper. "Isn't she just beautiful James?" A woman with dark, fiery, red hair and bright, emerald green eyes questioned the man beside her._

"_She is gorgeous Lily. She's as beautiful as you are." The man whispered from beside the woman Lily. His messy raven black hair stood on end, looking like it had just had a fight against the wind and lost. Twinkling hazel blue eyes looked to the woman and then baby in the crib. He wrapped his arms around the young woman's waist as he leaned his chin against her shoulder while he remained looking down at the awake child in the crib. _

"_I love you my darling Harley." Lily whispered with a grin as she stared down at the baby girl in the crib. Little baby Harley, looking no older than eight or nine months old, smiled up at her mother. "You're going to do some great things one day my little Harlot." Lily murmured as she leaned against the crib and held out a pale white finger. Baby Harley grabbed hold of it with two small hands and began to play with it in amusement. _

"_You're going to show the world that you can do anything, and that you're not afraid to do what you need to." James stated with a large smile that made him look like the teenager he once was. He leaned against the crib now, his arm still wrapped around Lily's waist as he too gazed down at his baby girl. With a smile James leaned forward and gradually pulled the baby Harley in his arms. Harley still held onto her mother's finger as she looked towards her mother with her own wide, bright, emerald green eyes. _

"_You're my little angel Harley. We'll always love you and will always be there with you." Lily raised baby Harley's hand and gave it a kiss, making the young baby giggle. James used one of his hands and released Lily of their daughter's tight grip and held her in his arms. _

"_You'll do us proud one day Harley." James whispered in the baby girl's ear. For once, after seeing this strange…memory, Harley realized she was in her old nursery. The room had been painted a beautiful maroon color. A gorgeous oak crib was placed beside a window, where white curtains hung above it. An oak walking chair sat in the corner, with a blanket over it on top of a cushion. A changing table was on the other side of the room with a large oak cabinet on the far wall. Toys and baby things littered the floor. A closet was beside the door of the nursery, showing many clothes inside it. As Harley made to walk farther into the room, the image changed into pitch-blackness again. _

"_Hey! I was watching them!" Harley hollered into nothing. She stopped as voices filtered through the air again. She could only listen to what was being said, but couldn't see anything but blackness. _

_

* * *

_

"_She'll be an amazing Quidditch player when she's older." A husky voice stated from beside Lily as the two figures watched a year old Harley fly across the backyard on a toy broom. One-year-old Harley's giggle echoed through the quiet front yard, causing a small smile to grace the gorgeous Lily's face. She glanced to her husband's best friend, his brother with a nod of her head. _

"_She will be if she's anything like James." Lily remarked and gave a laugh as baby Harley almost hit James as he tried to catch her. _

"_I'm sure she'll be more than just like James. If anything, she'll have your temper and aptitude for Potions." The hoarse voice remarked as eyes watched Harley and James interact. It was a wonderful thing to see, how James handled being a father so well and how much Harley loved her silly and mischievous father. _

"_I hope she never has to deal with what's been put upon her." Lily sighed sadly as she continued to watch her husband and daughter play together. James gave a loud laugh as he swooped the little raven haired and emerald green-eyed one year old in his arms. A laughing Harley kicked her little feet in the air as she looked to her father with a bright smile across her lips. _

"_I hope so too Lily. Just like James does." The soft voice of the man beside Lily gave a quirk of his lips as James came trotting up to the two figures with a smile as Harley continued to squeal and giggle in her father's arms. _

"_Looks like this little monster wants you Lily." James joked as he handed over the baby girl to her mother. Lily held Harley in her arms and looked down at the girl in her arms that looked back up at her mother wide-eyed wonder. _

"_Love you my little Harlot." Lily murmured before giving her a kiss on the left side of her forehead. _

_The talking voices suddenly stopped, now only becoming a statically sound as the voices no longer became clearer. Harley rubbed her eyes from the watery tears in them. These had to be memories. How she remembered them so clearly, when she was only a few months or a year old at the time, was a miracle. Harley supposed, it was that baby witches and wizards have greater memories than Muggles. With a sigh Harley took a seat on the black nothingness and looked around herself with a frown. 'How was she going to get out of here? If she didn't know where she was? With a heavy sigh the raven-haired girl lay back on the ground and closed her eyes. _

_

* * *

_

The sound of voices filtering in her ears made Harley begin to stir in her bed as she gave a small moan of pain as her moving body protested the sore movements of her limbs.

* * *

**Well, this chapter is finished. **

**The reason why I had those little memories happen in this chapter, is because of what happens in third year. :)**

**Hope you all liked this chapter. **

**I'll have the next three chapters hopefully up today so I can finally finish this chapter and work on second year. **

**I have my Poll up still, so go and vote if you haven't already. Also, I'm having a battle of what I want to happen to Harley. **

**I'm trying to decide if she should get placed or adopted by a family in her later years. Or should she remain in the Orphanage? I'm starting to think of just keeping her at the Orphanage for a few years, but I'm not sure yet. It's hard to decide. :(**

**R&R! They make me smile!**

**_Your Writer_, **

**TheWeepingRaven**


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Harley Potter and The Sorcerers Stone

The Girl Who Lived

A Chat With Dumbledore

Chapter Eighteen

June 6th

The hospital wing was silent. Not a soul was in sight besides young Harley Potter who had been lying unconscious on the white sterile bed. It had been five days since Harley had, had the encounter with Quirrell and Voldemort down in the chamber after fighting him off to get a hold of the Sorcerers Stone before Quirrell did. She had endured quiet a lot to stop it all. From saving her friend from getting hurt by the troll, while Harley herself was willing to. For a girl of such a young age, she had endured more than an adult usually did. It was a shame, really, that a girl like her got such a bad hand in life. That was what it was, life. Life was never easy, but it didn't mean it should be cruel and harsh to the eleven year old.

Albus Dumbledore sat silently beside her bedside. He watched as the eleven year old, soon to be twelve in two months, slept peacefully. She had begun to stir a day before, but had yet to actually wake up. Dark bruises had covered her stomach where she had been hit by the trolls club. The bruises were now light pales of yellows, green and purples as the potion Madam Pomfrey gave her began to heal the marks. It had taken some time for Harley to finally have her bruises disappear and have her ribs healed from the attack. Her pale skin was an unusual white color, from lack of sunlight. Madam Pomfrey had been doing her job well. Albus watched as the young girl begin to stir again, arising from her deep slumber.

Harley's eyes fluttered opened as she looked around blearily. The warmth of the sunlight glared through the windows above the hospital beds, leaving the room warm. She noticed a pair of golden snitches. She raised her hand and rubbed her eyes slowly. Her eyesight cleared and she noticed Professor Dumbledore looking down at her. "Professor – the Stone – Quirrell he was –" Dumbledore raised his hand and smiled calmly at the girl.

"It's alright Harley. Quirrell does not have the stone." Albus replied to the frazzled young girl.

"Then who does, sir I –" She began to say.

"No one does Harley." Albus stated. Harley looked around the room to notice she was in the hospital wing. Her gaze landed on the nightstand beside her that was stacked and overflowing with candy from the candy shop. It seemed like it was half the store. "Tokens, from your friends and admirers." Dumbledore stated, beaming. He had seen her gaze looking at the candy. "What happened down in the dungeon between you and Quirrell is a secret, so naturally, everyone in the whole school knows. I believe your friends; Fred and George Weasley tried to send you a toilet seat. Thought it might amuse you. But Madam Pomfrey thought it was not very hygienic."

Harley ignored what he said and decided to give the question she wanted to know. "How long have I been in here, sir?" She questioned, positioning herself into a sitting position.

"Five days. Mr. Weasley and Mr. Granger will be thrilled and relieved to know you're awake." Dumbledore nodded his head as he looked at Harley with his bright blue eyes.

"But sir, the stone –" Harley began. She was not going to let him try and distract her from what she wanted to know.

"It seems you are not to be distracted. Very well we will talk about the stone. Professor Quirrell was not able to take it from you. I arrived in time to be able to prevent that. Although, you did very well on your own I must say." Dumbledore complimented her.

"You got Hermione's owl then?" Harley questioned.

"We must have crossed in midair. No sooner had I got to London did I realize that where I was meant to be, I had just left from. I arrived in time to pull Quirrell off of you –" He was cut off by Harley who looked up at him with more awareness than a girl who had just awaken from a five day sleep should.

"It was you. That saved me." She stated, more than asked.

"I feared I was too late." Albus sighed as he folded his hands in his lap as he looked at Harley.

"You nearly were. I wouldn't have been able to hold him off much longer from the Stone –" Harley began.

"Not the stone dear girl. You, the effort involved nearly killed you. For one terrible moment there, I thought it had. As for the stone if had been destroyed." Dumbledore stated. Harley was shocked at the news.

"Destroyed?" She questioned blankly. She did all that for almost nothing. Of course, she did stop Voldemort from acquiring the stone, which out did anything else. "But what about your friend, Nicholas Flamel?" Harley questioned curiously.

"Oh, you know about Nicholas?" Dumbledore sounded quite delighted. "You did do the thing properly, didn't you? Well, Nicholas and I had a little chat and agreed it was for the best." He nodded his head and looked to Harley again.

"But that means he and his wife will die, won't they?" Harley questioned curiously.

"They have enough Elixir in store for them to sort out their affairs." Dumbledore smiled at the look of amazement on Harley's face. "To one such as young as yourself, I'm sure it is incredible, but for Nicholas and Perenelle, it is like going to bed after a very, very long day. After all, to the most well organized mind, death is but the next big adventure. You know, the Stone was not really such a wonderful thing. As much money and life as you want! The two things most human beings would choose above all else." Dumbledore hummed a little to himself as he stared up at the ceiling. Harley lay back in her pillow with astonishment.

"Sir -" Harley began. "I was thinking with Vol- I mean You-Know-Who –"

"Call him Voldemort, Harley. Always use the proper name for things. Fear of a name increases fear in itself." Dumbledore replied calmly.

"I mean Voldemort's not gone. Isn't he?" She asked with a furrow of her eyebrows. "He's going to try other ways of coming back." Harley stated to the Headmaster. Already knowing what he was going to say before he said.

"Yes, Harley, he is not. He may try to find another body to share. He left Quirrell for dead. He shows as little mercy to his followers as his enemies." Dumbledore mentioned. "For he may always be delayed from power should someone always fight him? He may never come into power."

Harley nodded her head slowly. It made her head hurt but she ignored the pain for the moment. She raised her hand and rubbed her head slowly. "Sir, I have a few questions, if you can tell me truth about." Harley said, looking at her Headmaster.

"The truth" Dumbledore sighed. "It's a beautiful but terrible thing, it should there for be treated with great caution." Dumbledore looked to Harley with serious baby blue eyes. "I shall however answer your questions unless I have a very good reason not to. I beg of you to forgive me, for I will not lie." The Headmaster said slowly.

"Well, Voldemort said he didn't need to kill my mother because she was trying to protect me, to stop him from killing me. But why would he want to kill me in the first place?" She questioned. Her foggy memory was still having a hard time bringing up most of what she remembered from her five day sleep as well as what happened five days ago.

Dumbledore sighed and frowned as he looked at Harley. "Alas. The first question you ask me is something I cannot tell you. Not now. You will know one day, Harley. But for now, put it out of your mind. I know you hate to hear this, but when you're ready, you will know." He was right, she did hate hearing adults say that. She sighed and decided to ask her next question.

"Why couldn't Quirrell touch me then?" She asked.

"Because you're mother died to save you Harley. If there is one thing Voldemort cannot truly understand, it is love. He didn't realize that love as powerful as your mothers could leave its own mark. Not a scar, no visible sign. To be loved so deeply, even though the person is gone, will give us some protection forever. It is in your very skin. Quirrell, who was so full of ambition, greed and hatred, sharing his soul with Voldemort, could not touch you for this reason. It was agony to be touched by someone touched by such good." Harley's eyes sight blurred at Professor Dumbledore's words. Dumbledore looked out the window as the bird on the window ceil, giving her a moment. She wiped her watery emerald green eyes with the blanket before taking a deep calming breath.

"Do you know who gave me the Invisibility Cloak?" She questioned after gathering herself.

"Ah yes. Your father left that in my possession." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with joy. "I thought you might like it. It's a useful thing. Of course, your father used it to sneak off to the kitchen when he was hungry, during his school days." Dumbledore replied with a small smile on his face.

"There are a few other questions I have." Harley replied to the Headmaster as she adjusted herself slowly on the white comfortable bed. It felt nice to have someone so soft and soothing against her back.

"Fire away." Dumbledore replied.

"Snape and Quirrell."

"Professor Snape, Harley." Dumbledore restated with a stern look.

"Yes, him." She said offhand, giving a small careless wave of her hand. "Quirrell said that Snape hated my father." She replied.

"Yes, they had a mutual dislike, much like Mr. Malfoy and yourself do." Dumbledore stated with a nod of his head. "Your father did something that Snape could never forgive." He said calmly with a thoughtful look.

"What?" Harley questioned.

"Your father saved his life." Harley's eyes widened at the news. Her father saved Snape, even though they hated each other? That made no sense, not to her anyways. Then again, Harley supposed she'd save Malfoy if the time came to, even if she did dislike the Slytherin git. "Snape couldn't stand to be in debt to your father. So, I believe he saved you so he could go back to hating your father." Dumbledore replied to her look.

"What about how I got the stone out of the mirror?" Harley questioned finally after finally overcoming her shock at the news of her father saving his enemy.

"That is one of my best ideas, between you and I, that's saying something. The ones that want to find it find it but not use it. Now those that just want to use it, see themselves only making gold or seeing them drinking the Elixir. Even my mind surprises me sometimes." Dumbledore stated with a cheerful grin on his aging face.

"Sir, do you know who sent me that box full of my parents things?" She questioned curiously. She figured that the Headmaster would know. After all, he knew everything else that went on around Hogwarts. Then he should know about who sent her that box full of her parent's old memories.

"That, I'm afraid Harley, I do not know as well." Sighed Dumbledore with a small smile.

"What about you allowing me to stay in the boys dorm room?" She questioned with a raise an eyebrow.

"Ah yes, I was wondering when you where doing to ask me about that." Albus replied as he leaned back comfortably in his chair. "I was hoping you would become closer to those you were already friends with. Assuming, you didn't want to room with the girls. I was in fact correct?" Dumbledore questioned her. Harley nodded her head slowly.

"And I have one more question sir. What am I going to do about my living situation?" She questioned the older man. "Am I going to remain at the Orphanage, or am I going to live with one of the families that wanted to adopt me?" Harley inquired to her Headmaster, before looking down at her bedding.

"I have decided you should remain at Buckingham's Boarding House, until we find out who placed you there." Dumbledore paused as he looked at the girls reaction, it was one expected. Harley's face showed disappointment and then quickly was replaced by anger and annoyance. Before she could speak, Dumbledore continued to speak. "If, and only if, we find out who it was and the Ministry and myself find a suitable family for you to be placed with, you are to remain with Buckingham Orphanage." Harley crossed her arms over her chest, a foul look on her face as she glared in front of herself.

"I understand sir." Harley stated through gritted teeth. Her usually bright, electric, emerald green eyes were darker, to a forest green color, showing the anger she felt. Albus gave a sigh as he slowly stood from his spot on the chair and looked down at Harley. A frown graced his aging features as her noticed the angry look on her face. With a light tap against her shoulder he turned on his heel and made his way out of the Hospital Wing.

Harley watched her Professor leave with a distrusting glint in her eyes. She trusted her Headmaster at times, but she didn't at other times. Why should she trust a man that won't tell her the truth about anything? That keeps giving her the same bullshit answer every other adult has. This is what she hated about adults. They automatically assumed that you weren't ready yet or you're too young to deal with such news. Teeth grinded together as she remained with her arms crossed over her chest, a foul look on her face. She would find her own answers if she had to. She didn't care, as long as she found the answers she was searching for, if she got into trouble. With a nod of her head Harley leaned back into the comfortable pillow and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**I feel a bit stupid at the moment. I forgot to post this chapter last night. I wondered why it felt so unfinished. **

**Anyways, here's the chapter I wanted to post last night but forgot to. **

**Lets see, since I'm finished with this story, as soon as I repost my other chapter, I'll be quick to work on second year. **

**I'm still working on my other stories don't worry. I just, kind of lost my train of thought for the other ones. **

**I'm very forgetful at times. Like poor Neville can be. **

**R&R please, like usual. :)**

**_Your Writer,_**

**TheWeepingRaven**


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Harley Potter and The Sorcerers Stone

The Girl Who Lived

Chapter Nineteen

A Prank For Old Times Sake

**June 11th**

8:38 am.

Harley awoke the next morning asleep on the cold stone floor in front of the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room. She yawned tiredly and looked around the room with bleary eyesight. She was rather uncomfortable lying down on the floor of the common room. She rose up slowly from the floor while using her hands to keep her propped up. She grabbed her glasses and looked down to see Fred and George asleep beside her. She yawned again and blinked her eyes rapidly as she tried to recall what happened the night before. A smirk graced her lips as she recalled the prank they did. "Oh yes, this is going to be awesome." She muttered to herself. She stood up from the floor and off of the cold stone flooring. She quickly wiped her hands onto her pants before running a hand through her hair. "Fred…George." She called, lightly kicking each boy in the sides. Fred and George awoke sleepily and looked around the deserted common room.

"What…what time is it?" Fred yawned with a shake of his head.

"Nine. It's almost breakfast and we should be seeing the school soon." She snickered. Fred and George smiled at each other and then up at Harley. Yes, they couldn't wait to see what everyone reacted.

"Morning Harley. Morning Fred, George." Hermione stated as she walked down into the common room. "What have you been up to?" Hermione questioned. Looking at the disheveled state of the three.

"Nothing." The three of them stated at the same time. They looked innocently at Hermione who glared at them suspiciously.

"Right." Hermione muttered with a shake of her head.

"Morning." Ron yawned as he came into the common room. Everyone's things had been packed and ready to go.

"You guys hungry? I'm a bit hungry." Harley stated. She walked towards the common room portrait and made her way out.

The group sat at the table. Waiting for everyone else to appear for breakfast before they left at lunch to head home for summer break. As the Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and rest of Gryffindor house began to appear, almost everyone noticed the Slytherins hadn't. Fred, George and Harley continued to glance at the Great Halls doors, waiting for the Slytherins to come in. A few minutes passed before they heard the loud sound of outrage from the Slytherins. The house stepped in, colored in red and gold skin. As they sat at their table they glared over at the snickering tables. Soon breakfast began as normal when the sound of a pig snorting echoed the hall. Silence settled as everyone turned to look at the Slytherin table. Laughter began to echo in the hall as different animal sounding Slytherins jumped up in outrage. Each angry yell sounded like an angry pig, cow, horse, chicken, rooster and many other farm animals.

The Great Hall broke out into outrageous laughter as they all pointed and gasped at the Slytherins. Harley glanced around the hall with mirth filled eyes as she too laughed loudly. Teachers quickly rushed to the panicking and frustrated animal sounding students. Looking to the teachers table Harley noticed Professor Dumbledore chuckling to himself with amused sparkling blue eyes. The Headmaster looked to Harley and gave a wink, making her laugh harder as she looked back to the Slytherins. As the teachers tried to, without affect, change the students back to normal, the rest of the school continued to gasp for breath as the fell into laughing fits.

Harley gasped for breath as she wiped her face from the tears of laughter that had built in her emerald green eyes. She glanced to Fred and George and spoke. "We should defiantly try to do this every year at the end of the year." She stated with a laugh. The Weasley twins nodded their heads in agreement. Yes, this would be their thing that the three friends would do, or try to at least. She glanced at Ron to see him cracking up and Hermione who had a smile on her face.

"Did you do this?" Hermione questioned over the animal noises that got louder anytime one of the Slytherins yelled. Harley just smiled at her friend and gave a shrug. Ron looked to Harley and his brothers and spoke.

"That was awesome." Ron exclaimed.

"We know!" The three pranksters chorused.

* * *

Harley sat staring out the window of the Hogwarts Express. Students from Hogwarts still continued to talk about the prank that had occurred only hours ago. The raven-haired girl laid her head against the window of the Express as she stared out into the blurred scenery. Ron and Hermione sat across from her. For most of the train ride, the students, beside the Slytherins, had congratulated her on her great and rather amusing prank. She did feel rather amused and proud of herself for helping Fred and George come up with the ideas for the prank. "What do you plan to do this summer Harley?" Ron questioned. Harley raised her head from the window and shrugged.

"I don't know. I'll probably just keep myself busy like usual. So I don't have to spend much time at the Orphanage." She replied. She ran a pale hand through her unruly hair in thought as she looked back out the window. The movement of hair from her forehead gave her friends a view of her lightening bolt scar.

"You can always come over if you want Harley. My parents would love to have you over and meet you." Hermione stated with a smile. Harley gave a grin to her friend. She liked the idea of perhaps hanging out with her best friends this summer. It'd be nice to get away from the Orphanage and just be a normal child instead of some maid.

"I'd love to." Harley replied. She was pleased that her friends were thoughtful enough to think of inviting her over to their houses this summer.

"My parents would love to meet you too. I've told my parents loads about you." Ron stated with a grin as he looked to his best friend. Harley continued to smile and nod her head.

"I'd love to go over to your house too Ron." She stated with a smile.

The train ride didn't take long to end. After four hours of riding, they had finally reached the train station. Harley picked her trunk up and grabbed her owl cage where Hedwig sat sleeping peacefully, undisturbed by the sudden movement. Making her way off the train she hopped down and onto the platform. Families stood scattered amongst the platform, anxiously awaiting their children to get off the train. Harley felt a slight depression settle as her eyes wandered around the platform. She saw thrilled students hug their happy mothers and fathers who hugged them just as tight in reply, as well as giving them kisses. With a sigh Harley pushed off this nostalgic feeling and followed after Ron and Hermione. Together, the three friends walked over to the barrier and noticed Hermione's parents standing off to the side, near the barrier. Ron's parents also stood to the side, near Hermione's parents who stood conversing with Percy and his twin brothers. "My mum is probably going to kill me when I get home. She heard all about what happened." Ron stated with a frown. "Especially the whole dragon biting me thing and you two risking yourselves to deliver it. Charlie wrote her about it." He explained to his two best friends.

Harley smiled in amusement at the dread filled look on her friends face.

"What about you Mione? Did you tell your parents?" Harley questioned with a quirk of her eyebrow and a smirk of amusement.

"I didn't tell my parents anything. I'm sure if I did…they'd never let me go back to school." Hermione explained with a shake of her head and a smile.

"What about you Harley. Are you doing to tell the head of the Orphanage?" Ron questioned.

Harley shook her head. "No, I'm sure if I did. She and the staff would just be disappointed that what happened this year didn't kill me." She replied with a shrug. Hermione and Ron frowned at their friend and sighed. They wished they could help her some how. "Anyways, I best get going. I have a long walk to the Orphanage." She stated. "I'll write you guys and keep you updated." Hermione pulled Harley into her arms and hugged her tightly. After she pulled away, Ron grabbed her and pulled her into a hug as well.

"We'll write you everyday or every few days. Especially if we don't hear from you." Hermione stated firmly. "Right Ron?" Hermione questioned the red haired boy.

"Right. We'll keep in touch." Ron replied with a nod. "Great prank, again." Ron congratulated with a large grin.

"Thanks." She stated with a laugh. She waved and smiled at the other Weasleys who looked to her. "Hey Twin-A-Likes!" She called out to the boys with a laugh. The twins looked to Harley with a raise of their eyebrows. "Thanks for the prank products. It'll help keep the others from the Orphanage from getting into my stuff." She hollered over to them.

"You're welcome!" The boys chorused. Harley smiled in amusement as their mother began to tell her sons off for giving her their prank products to protect her things.

* * *

"Come on Harley, I want you to meet my mum and dad." Hermione grabbed Harley's arm and dragged her over to where her parents stood looking around the platform warily. "Mom, Dad. This is Harley Potter. My best friend." Hermione spoke. She was close enough for her parents to hear her. The Grangers smiled as they meet the two girls part way.

"This is the same girl we heard all about in your letter?" Mrs. Granger questioned her daughter. "My little Mione has a friend." Mrs. Granger stated happily. "This is splendid. Isn't it Dan?" Mrs. Granger questioned her husband with a smile.

"It is Sarah. Our little girl is growing up." Mr. Granger replied to his wife. Hermione blushed and looked away muttering to herself. Harley smiled with delight and awe at the family.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Granger." Harley stated. She held out her hand and shook their hands.

"Mum I was wondering if we could drop Harley off at the Orphanage? She has to walk home if we don't." Hermione stated to her mother.

"Of course dear. You can come over as much as you like as well." Mrs. Granger replied as she led the two children out of the train station and towards their car. "It's so nice to have someone for my little Hermione to talk to. At that school of hers Hermione didn't have many friends. They all thought of her a geek or too weird for their taste." Sarah Granger explained with a sigh and shake of her head.

"Thank you Mrs. Granger, Mr. Granger. For dropping me off at the Orphanage and allowing me to stay over sometime this summer." Harley stated politely. She rather liked these adults. They were different from all the other adults she had meet so far. "I know how Hermione feels. I wasn't exactly treated kindly." The girl replied to Sarah's remark on Hermione.

"It's no problem dear. Any friend of my Hermione is always welcome. We're just so happy she has a new friend." Mrs. Granger explained as she got her husband to place the girl's things in the trunk, except for Harley's owl, Hedwig, in which Harley held in her lap. Sarah tisked at Harley's statement and shook her head. "Children these days, always so cruel to their friends. But I'm just glad you two girl found friendship in each other. I hope you two spend as much time together as possible during the summer. I'd love to get to know more about you Harley dear." Sarah stated as she slid into the passenger side of the car. "Isn't the right Dan?" Hermione's mother questioned her husband who had slid into the driver side of the car. Putting on their seatbelts they started the car and pulled out of the parking spot.

"That's right Sarah." Dan replied with a smile. "We'd love to have you over Harley. We're more than willing to pick you up if you two girls ever want to spend time together or have a sleep over." Dan stated as he looked into the rearview mirror and to the two girls that sat in the backseat. Harley and Hermione smiled at each other and then at her parents. Harley really liked her best friends parents. They were so kind and nice. She wondered if her parents would have been like the Grangers. With another smile to herself Harley looked out the window and at the buildings and people that blurred by, a content feeling settled over her as she listened to the Granger's converse with each other. At the sound of her name being called, Harley turned and gave a smile at her best friend before she began to have a discussion with the small family.

Maybe this summer wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**Okay, now it's officially done. I just had to post the other chapter.**

**Anyways, I'm working on second year right now. **

**The first two chapters will be Harley spending a weekend over at both Hermione and then Ron's house. **

**Then it will go a few weeks ahead when everything really interesting starts to happen. :)**

**R&R! Tell me what you thought of the story. Give me some ideas that you might want to see in next story. **

**Hell, if you really want to, give me some ideas for third year and above if you want. Of course, sixth and seventh year will be more different than the books. I love a lot of creative ideas for those two years. **

**So, be ready to read Harley Potter and The Chamber Of Secrets soon! :)**

**_Your Writer_, **

**TheWeepingRaven**


End file.
